Gestatten, männlich!
by Maynooth
Summary: Wie wäre es, wenn man den Anfang von Rory und Logan aus Logans Sicht erleben könnte?
1. Hallo!

**I. Hallo!**

Wenn man so die Straße entlang geht und sich dann mal auf die Leute konzentriert, entdeckt man schon den ein oder anderen Verrückten. Aber ich sag ihnen was, ich kenne bestimmt mehr Verrückte, als sie bei einem Spaziergang entdecken könnten. Vielleicht liegt das auch daran, dass ich selbst einer bin. Also jetzt kein Spaziergänger, denn das ist nichts für mich, ich bin eher der Typ der sich von seinem Fahrer überall hinfahren lässt. Ich bin ein Verrückter. Man könnte sagen, dass meine Freunde und ich jede Party aufmischen. Naja, vielleicht nicht aufmischen, aber auf jeden Fall nehmen wir jede Party mit die kommt. 'Man muss der Typ Zeit haben', denken sie sich jetzt bestimmt und da kann ich ein klares 'Ja' zur Antwort geben. Warum ich das kann? Na ganz klar, ich bin Student! Ich sehe das so, es gibt Studenten die verbissen lernen und hart arbeiten und es gibt die die ihr Leben genießen, solange sie es noch können und genau zu diesem Studententyp gehöre ich. Ja ja, ich dachte mir schon, dass sie sich jetzt denken, ich wäre ein 'Loser', aber da muss ich sie enttäuschen. Ich habe einen respektablen Highschool-Abschluß, ich gehe auf eine der renomiertesten Universitäten der USA, wenn ihnen Yale etwas sagt, ich bin in eine reiche Familie hineingeboren worden und ich werde später einmal das erfolgreiche Familienunternehmen erben. Also bin ich wohl eher doch kein Loser! Naja, wenn mein Vater jetzt hier wäre, würde er bestimmt sagen, dass ich ein Loser bin, aber so ist er nun mal und damit muss ich leben.  
Oh Verzeihung, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Logan Huntzberger! Die meiste Zeit trifft man mich mit meinen besten Freunden Colin und Finn an. Colin ist der abgeklärte Provokant von uns Dreien und Finn ist der trottelige nette Typ. Naja und ich bin der coole, gutaussehende, der immer die Frauen abkriegt. Sie finden das klingt arrogant? - Es ist nur die Wahrheit! Vielleicht liegt das an meinem Auftreten und meiner Ausstrahlung. Ich kann es nicht sagen. Auf jeden Fall bin ich definitiv kein Beziehungstyp. Ne, das ist nichts für mich! Ich brauche meine Freiheit und außerdem könnte ich mir nie vorstellen, mit nur einem Mädchen Tag täglich was zu machen. Ich bin doch noch jung und will die restliche Zeit vor dem Antritt in mein Berufsleben unter der Fuchtel meines Vater, schließlich in allen Zügen auskosten. Ja gut, sie denken bestimmt, was ist das denn für eine Einstellung. Aber sie kennen meinen Vater auch nicht! Er ist besessen von seiner Arbeit und er ist besessen von dem Gedanken, dass ich das Unternehmen übernehmen werde. Das ist so eine typische Huntzberger-Einstellung. Mein Großvater hat es genauso mit meinem Vater gemacht und jetzt bin ich dran. Ich kann ihnen sagen, es ist nicht besonders leicht unter solchen Umständen groß zu werden. Man hat keine Möglichkeiten! Sein kompletter Lebensweg, bzw. seine Zukunft, Alles wird einem vorgeschrieben. Da kann man sich nicht überlegen, ob man vielleicht Architekt oder Biologe werden sollte. Nein, von Kindesbeinen an wird ihnen eingehämmert, dass sie mal Daddys große Firma übernehmen. Andere Kinder träumen davon Feuerwehrmann oder Polizist zu werden und dir wird gesagt, dass du ein großer Mann des Journalismus wirst. Hm toll, genau das ist der Traum aller Kinder!  
Ach ja, ich will nicht jammern! Mein Leben ist okay! Ich habe jetzt alle Freiheiten die man in meinem Alter haben kann. Eigentlich habe ich mehr Freiheiten, als der Druchschnittsstudent in meinem Alter. Denn ich habe alle finanziellen Mittel, die man braucht um ausgefallene Sachen zu machen. Allein die Aktionen die wir mit der 'Life and Death Brigade' planen und durchführen sind total verrückt und wären ohne diese Mittel gar nicht machbar. Sind sie schon mal aus einem Flugzeug gesprungen und saßen dabei auf einem Motorrad? Ich kann ihnen sagen, dass ist eine verdammt irre Sache. Natürlich ist das Motorrad hinterher Schrott, aber der Kick war unglaublich! Naja, ich bin jung und dazu gehört, dass man sein Leben ausschöpft, dass man sich austobt. Man macht mal nicht so kluge Sachen, vielleicht sogar richtig blödes Zeug, aber dafür ist man um eine Erfahrung reicher. Was habe ich denn davon, wenn ich mit 70 in den Ruhestand gehe und dann auf mein Leben zurück blicke und feststellen muss, dass ich nichts anderes gemacht habe, außer Arbeiten. Ich kann das dann Alles nicht nachholen, dann ist es endgültig zu Spät. Also nutze ich jetzt die Zeit! Sie kennen doch den Spruch: "Nutze den Tag!"


	2. Das weibliche Geschlecht Ich w

**II. Das weibliche Geschlecht - Ich weiß alles darüber!**

Mein Gott, ist das ätzend, wenn Colin immer diesen Stress vor Partys macht und das ist bei drei bis vier Partys pro Woche ziemlich anstrengend. "Logan, Mann komm, wir müssen los! Ich weiß ja das es dir egal ist dein Date zu spät abzuholen, aber ich habe mich richtig ins Zeug legen müssen, bis Priscilla zugesagt hat.", fährt Colin mich an und eilt zur Tür.  
"Ist ja schon gut! Ich bin fertig! Man Colin, mit deiner Hetzerei gehst du mir wirklich auf die Nerven. Wenn sie doch zugesagt hat, wird sie auch die fünf Minuten auf dich warten. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass sie alleine zur Uniauftaktsparty geht. Da könnte sie sich ja gleich ein Schild anhängen: 'Nehmt mich, ich bin noch frei"  
"Super, sehr witzig! Können wir jetzt gehen"  
"Ja, ich bin fertig! Kann los gehen"  
Jedes Mal das Gleiche. Das wird doch sowieso Nichts. Er geht mit ihr einmal aus, erhofft sich dann wieder wer weiß was und hinterher stellt sich heraus, dass sie einen anderen kennen gelernt hat, der ja ach so toll ist, aber sie gerne 'befreundet' bleiben möchte. Ja ja, so ist das immer und dann jammert er mir die Ohren voll, warum die alle gleich sind. Wenn er eine Beziehung will, muss er sich anderweitig umsehen. Es ist doch ganz klar, dass so eine keine ernsthafte Beziehung will. Hallo, der Name Priscilla spricht doch schon für sich! Eine Julia oder Laura, das sind die Frauen die Beziehungen wollen, aber eine Priscilla doch nicht. Naja, irgendwann wird er das auch noch lernen. Ich hoffe, ich erlebe das noch!  
"Hey, kann's los gehen?", fragt uns Finn, als wir in die Limousine einsteigen.  
"Ja, auf geht's! Unser Freund hier, kann es gar nicht erwarten.", antworte ich und schon bekomme ich einen 'wie ich dich doch hasse'- Blick von Colin präsentiert. Was würde ich nur ohne die Beiden machen? Mein Leben wäre dann ziemlich langweilig und von meinem Vater dirigiert. Die Fahrt zu unseren Dates war wie immer feucht fröhlich. Naja, wozu hat man auch eine Bar in der Limousine? Wäre doch schade, wenn der gute Scotch einfach so dastehen müsste. So hat er einen großen Nutzen, denn wir wärmen uns schon mal für die große Party vor. Außerdem ist nicht der Vergessensfaktor zu verachten. Je mehr man trinkt, desto weniger weiß man noch und so kann man super abschalten. Das ist in manchen Situation sehr nützlich und erholsam.  
"Da ist sie! Wow, sieht sie scharf aus!", schwärmt Colin uns einen vor, wobei er schon fast zu sabbern anfängt. Okay, jeder Topf braucht seinen Deckel, aber ob dieser auf Colin passt, möchte ich bezweifeln. Bis wir dann auch endlich Finn und mein Date eingeladen hatten, dauerte es noch eine Weile, weil sie natürlich wieder einmal länger brauchten. Was machen die Frauen immer nur so lange im Bad? Hey, ein Mann muss sich auch fertig machen, was duschen, rasieren, föhnen, Hairstyling und anziehen beinhaltet. Das dauert bei mir höchstens eine halbe Stunde, aber bei so Mädels kann das locker mal 1 ½ Stunden dauern und das ist noch niedrig gepokert. Am Schlimmsten ist ja auch der Schlag vom weiblichen Geschlecht, der sich so viel Make-up ins Gesicht schmieren, so dass sie nach einer Zeit anfangen zu blättern. Haben sie das schon mal gesehen? Unglaublich, kann ich ihnen sagen! Einmal habe ich den Fehler gemacht und mich mit so einem Mädchen eingelassen. Da bekommt man morgens einen Schock, wenn das Tageslicht ins Zimmer scheint, man gerade die Augen öffnet, zur Seite schaut und dann dieses bröckelige Gesicht sieht. Ein Albtraum ist nichts dagegen!  
"Okay, dann lasst uns feiern!", platz Finn heraus und stürmt aus der Limousine. Wieder einmal übermütig wie eh und je. Ich lasse natürlich erst die Mädchen aussteigen, wie sich das auch gehört. Hm, ich kenne die Zwei jetzt schon mein Halbes Leben lang, aber mein Benehmen hat noch nicht wirklich abgefärbt. Ich meine, wenn sie sich schon das Ziel setzten ein Freundin haben zu wollen und nicht ein Mädel, was austauschbar ist, sollten sie sich auch ins Zeug legen, denn Frauen mit Klasse, stehen bei so einem Verhalten nicht Schlange.  
Langsam schlendern wir zum Partysaal. Wieso müssen Frauen auch immer Schuhe tragen, in denen sie sowieso nicht laufen können? Aber nein, sie können darin ja super laufen, sie gehen nur von Natur aus so langsam und unsicher. Es ist doch vollkommen klar, dass man in Schuhen mit einem 15cm Absatz nicht laufen kann. Da hat jeder Mann Verständnis für, also bitte liebe Frauen, kaufen sie sich ruhig Schuhe mit weniger hohen Absätzen, ihre Männer werden es ihnen danken, wenn sie endlich nicht mehr so durch die Gegend schleichen müssen.  
"Wow, hier ist ja ganz schön was los!", sagt meine Begleitung, als wir gerade mal mit zwei Schritten die Feierlichkeiten betreten haben. Also mal im Ernst, ist es nicht vollkommen logisch, dass hier viel los ist. Das ist schließlich die erste Feier des Semesters. Außerdem ist bei jeder Unifete, ganz egal welcher Uni, viel los. Selbst in Harvard! Ach ja, das liebe ich ja so, wenn Frauen ihren Gedanken freien Lauf lassen, ohne dabei darüber nachzudenken, wie sinnvoll ihre Sätze sind. Na gut, ich will das nicht verallgemeinern. Ich spreche hier von den Mädels, die ungebunden sein wollen und bereit sind mit mir auszugehen, wobei sie wissen, dass ich morgen schon mit einer anderen ausgehen könnte. Naja, ich stehe dazu! So habe ich das schon immer Hand gehabt und dabei werde ich es auch belassen. Es gibt die Beziehungstypen, die die es gern sein wollen und mich!  
"Hey, ihr seid auch hier!", haucht mir jemand leise von hinten ins Ohr. Mit einem Blick nach hinten, habe ich aber auch schon wieder alle offenen Fragen geklärt. Julia und die Anderen sind natürlich auch hier, aber warum wieder diese unnötige Frage kommen musste, ob wir auch hier sind, kann ich nicht verstehen. Warum fragt sie mich das denn, wenn sie mich sieht und mit mir spricht? Es ist doch dann logisch, dass ich da bin und auch nur mit 'Ja' antworten kann. Warum immer diese unnötigen Fragen? Ein einfaches 'Hallo' würde es da auch tun, aber das wäre ja zu simpel und naheliegend.  
"Wir haben da drüben Plätze reserviert, weil wir uns schon dachten, dass ihr auch kommen werdet.", sagte sie und führt und dann zu den Plätzen. Naja, so eigenartig die Frauen auch sein mögen, sie sind immer für eine Überraschung gut und liebenswert sind sie auch. Julia ist eine gute Freundin und ich schätze ihre Anwesenheit.  
"Logan, Mann, schön das du auch da bist!", begrüßt mich Phil mit einem kumpelhaften Handklatscher. So lobe ich mir das. Wir Männer sind einfach direkt und finden immer die richtigen Worte. Eine vollkommen korrekte Begrüßung!  
"Hey Mann! ... Ja, du kennst mich doch. So eine Party lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen.", antworte ich ihm und setze mich an die Bar, wobei sich die Mädels zusammen tummeln und anfangen zu quatschen. Jedes Mal das Gleiche! Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich heraus gefunden hatte, warum Frauen das machen, aber auch dieses Geheimnis habe ich gelüftet. Sie stellen sich zusammen und erzählen sich gegenseitig wie toll sie doch aussehen, wie toll ihre Dates aussehen und wie toll sie die Party finden. Wenn das dann geklärt ist, schauen sie sich um und lästern über alles und jeden. Also gibt es da nichts, was wir Männer befürchten müssten.  
"Erzähl mal Logan, wie waren deine Ferien?", fängt Phil ein Gespräch an.  
"Ach weißt du, es gibt nichts was ich bereue. War wirklich eine schöne Zeit!", erwidere ich und drehe mich langsam zur Tanzbühne, wo mir sofort ein Mädchen ins Auge springt. Ihre Tanzweise ist einfach unbeschreiblich verrückt. Solche Bewegungen sollten verboten werden! Wenn man doch nicht tanzen kann, sollte man es lieber lassen. Doch wer zum Teufel tanzt denn da mit ihr? Wie kann so eine Verrückte, solch eine Freundin haben. Zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Tanzstile. Zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Mädchen!


	3. Das neue Semester startet und mein

**III. Das neue Semester startet und mein Vater ist mit von der Partie!**

Normalerweise ist der erste Tag eines Semesters eigentlich relativ locker. Man lernt den ein oder anderen Prof kennen, insofern man sich denn auch in der Vorlesung blicken lässt und erfährt von den verschiedensten Leuten wie ihre Ferien so waren. Aber bei mir läuft das anders ab. Denn mein Vater, den ich die ganzen Ferien über nur einmal bei einer Familien-/Geschäfts-/Representationsfeier gesehen habe, ruft mich plötzlich an, zitiert mich zu einem bestimmt Termin zu sich ins Büro und macht mir dort unmissverständlich klar, dass ich mich in der Redaktion der Unizeitung wieder blicken lassen soll. Es sähe doch nicht gut aus, wenn der Sohn des Pressemoguls zwar Mitglied der Unizeitung wäre, aber keine Artikel mit seinem Namen gedruckt werden. Außerdem müsse ich ja auch später etwas vorweisen können und wenn ich nichts schreibe und auch sonst nur Mist baue, sei das, um es in seinen Worten auszudrücken, zwar vollkommen verständlich, denn er wäre von seinem verkrachten, nutzlosen Sohn nichts anderes gewöhnt, aber für das Image des Unternehmens und der Familie sei das inakzeptabel. Man merke, erst kommt das Unternehmen und dann die Familie.  
Welcher Sohn hört nicht gerne von seinem Vater, dass er nutzlos ist. Außerdem hat er mich nicht mit einem Wort gefragt wie es mir geht oder wie meine Ferien waren, geschweige denn dass er gerne mit mir Zeit verbracht hätte. Das Einzige was ich mit meinem Vater schon mal gemacht habe war segeln. Er hat seinem Sohn das Segeln beigebracht. Wow, das ist wirklich klasse! Ja, ich liebe es zu segeln und die Freiheit sowie Ruhe auf dem Meer, aber sicher nicht, weil er es mir beigebracht hat. Ein Segellehrer hätte es genauso getan. Naja, sie merken schon, dass meine Beziehung zu meinem Vater mehr als angespannt ist und sie eigentlich auch nur existiert, wenn es ums Geschäft geht. Ich könnte mir die Knochen brechen, die Milz anreißen und sonst noch was haben, solange ich nicht in Lebensgefahr schwebe und somit meinem Erbenantreten nichts im Weg steht, ist es ihm vollkommen egal, was ich mache oder auch nicht mache. Es macht nicht gerade Spaß von seiner Familie so wenig Beachtung geschenkt zu bekommen. Vielleicht treibe ich es darum auch öfter mal auf die Spitze, nur um zu sehen ob es ihn interessiert und ob er sich vielleicht Sorgen um mich macht. Aber das habe ich auch langsam aufgegeben, denn ich habe schon so viel Mist gebaut, das kann man schon gar nicht mehr zählen und das Einzige was dann von ihm kam war "unser Anwalt kümmert sich darum". Ja, super Dad, ich danke dir. Schön das du nicht böse bist und es dir egal ist, dass ich eine Nacht im Knast war. Jetzt bin ich schließlich um eine Erfahrung reicher. Vielen, vielen Dank für deine Hilfe!  
"Hey, wenn haben wir denn da! Logan ist das schön dich zu sehen.", schleimt Doyle mich voll, als ich die Redaktion betrete. So klein wie er auch ist, aber seine Schleimspur ist immens groß. Manchmal denke ich, dass er darin ertrinken könnte. Oh ja, hier hat sich absolut gar nichts geändert. Alle Tische stehen noch an Exakt der selben Stelle wie schon vor 6 Monaten, als ich das letzte Mal da war. Wirklich klasse hier! Überall sitzen die Möchtegernjournalisten rum. Ja okay, ich will nicht sagen, dass alle schlecht sind, aber 60 von denen, die hier rum sitzen, werden nie zur Spitze des Journalismus zählen und dieser auch nicht mal nahe kommen. Manche glauben allen Ernstes, dass sie hier genau das erleben, was auch in großen Zeitungen abgeht, aber da täuschen sie sich gewaltig. Yale hat zwar eine Zeitung die jeden Tag ein Exemplar raus bringt, aber mal im Ernst, die Themen die hier zum größten Teil angesprochen werden sind langweilig, untinterasant und oberflächlich. Natürlich liegt das auch am Chefredakteur, denn wenn der seine Leute zu mehr Mut und Kreativität aufrufen würde, wäre das Ergebnis auch ganz anders, aber wer will das von Doyle verlangen. Er ist ein Schleimscheißer, der lieb und nett ist, aber nicht das nötige Potential mitbringt um eine Zeitung richtig anzuführen und anzutreiben. Vielleicht könnte er es lernen, aber darin bin ich mir nicht sicher. Dazu ist er einfach zu verklemmt und hat sich zu sehr auf seiner Schiene eingefahren. Naja was solls, ich sitze hier meine Zeit ab, schreibe einen Artikel und dann wars das. Denn nur weil ich mein Leben genieße, heißt das ja nicht, dass ich keine Ahnung vom Journalismus und von der Schreiberei habe. Natürlich interessiere ich mich auch dafür. Ich bin damit groß geworden und streite gar nicht ab, dass ich täglich Zeitung lese und manchmal auch vier verschiedene nur weil es mich einfach interessiert wie unterschiedliche Journalisten mit einem Thema umgehen, aber die freie Berufswahl hätte ich trotzdem gerne gehabt. "Hey Doyle, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dich mein Vater schon informiert hat über mein Erscheinen heute. Mach dir keinen Stress. Gib mir einfach ein Thema, ich schreibe dir einen Artikel dazu und dann bin ich für dieses Semester auch schon wieder weg und du hast dein Ruhe.", kläre ich ihn kurz auf und setze mich dann an meinen Schreibtisch. Wie albern ist das eigentlich? Ich bin einmal pro Semester da und habe einen eigenen Schreibtisch. Den könnten sicherlich andere besser gebrauchen, aber nein, der Huntzberger Sohn braucht ja einen eigenen. Er könnte ja sonst was denken. Manchmal ist es ganz nützlich Huntzberger zu heißen, aber manchmal ist es auch einfach nur ätzend. Auch wenn man es vielleicht glaubt, aber ich stehe nicht so auf dieses von unten auf mich hoch schauen. Ich wäre viel lieber einer von vielen, jedenfalls was das reine Studentensein betrifft, bei Mädels ist das natürlich wieder was ganz anderes.  
"Also ich habe mir schon einige Gedanken über ein Thema für dich gemacht, aber ich dachte mir du möchtest vielleicht selber eins vorschlagen.", fährt Doyle mit seiner Schleimerei fort. So geht er sicherlich mit keinem anderen hier um. "Ach weißt du Doyle, lass mich doch einfach an deinen Gedanken Teil haben, dann finden wir sicher schnell ein Thema.", antworte ich ihm auf fast die gleiche schleimerische Art, die er mir gegenüber bringt. Natürlich meine ich sie noch weniger Ernst, als er selbst.  
"Gut, wenn du es so möchtest Logan. Mein erster und eigentlich bester Gedanke wäre eine Kritik zu dem neuen Buch von Professor Jenkins. Er ist hat doch dieses Buch über "  
"Ja, ich weiß bescheid, Doyle. Okay, das klingt gut. Dann werde ich das bearbeiten. Wann brauchst du ihn"  
"Oh Logan, wann immer du ihn mir geben willst. Ich setze ihn dann einfach in die Ausgabe, die an dem Tag dran ist.", strahlt er mich mit einem Grinsen an, dass einem Hetero-Mann eigentlich Angst machen müsste.  
"Alles klar, ich sammele hier schon ein paar Infos und den Rest mache ich dann zu bei mir.", versuche ich ihn abzuwimmeln.  
"Ja okay, das klingt super"  
Okay, dann fange ich doch sofort an." Zweiter Versuch des Abwimmelns.  
"Ja, klasse"  
Was verlangt er denn noch von mir? Was will er denn hören, damit er endlich verschwindet? Mein Gott, noch nicht mal eine Frau kann er mit diesem Blick anmachen. Buh, ne, da bekommt man ja eine Gänsehaut und Schüttelfrost.  
"Klasse Doyle, dann fange ich mal an.", versuchte ich es noch einmal freundlich und widmete mich dann stur dem PC. Noch eine Sekunde länger in dieses Gesicht schauen und ich würde auf ihn losgehen. "Dolye", ruft ihn plötzlich jemand. Ja, das ist meine Rettung! Zögerlich trennt er sich von meinem Schreibtisch und wandert ab. Leider nicht so weit, wie ich mir das wünschen würde. Naja, man nimmt was man kriegt.  
Aber wen sehe ich denn da? Ist das nicht das Mädchen von der Party. Sie hatte doch neben dieser irren getanzt, bzw. hatte sie mit dieser irren getanzt. Wer ist sie? Ich habe sie hier noch nie gesehen. Vielleicht ein Neuzugang! Aber am ersten Tag schon eine Neue? Nein, sehr unwahrscheinlich. Sie unterhält sich zu vertraut mit Doyle. Der muss doch in den ersten Tagen immer sein Machtspielchen abziehen. Also muss sie schon länger hier sein. Naja, sie bin zu selten hier. Wie soll ich auch wissen, wer neu ist und wer nicht, bzw. wann wer gekommen ist? Oh Gott, ich glaube es nicht! Wenn ich jetzt wissen will wer sie ist, muss ich den verrückten Doyle fragen. Ist es mir das Wert? Hm, nein, nein ist es mir nicht. Obwohl sie sitzt mir direkt gegenüber. Ich werde sie die ganze Zeit sehen, wenn ich mal nicht auf meine Arbeit konzentriert bin. Nein, komm Logan, du musst nicht wissen wer sie ist! Es ist völlig unnötig. Oder? Ach was solls! "Doyle, kann ich dich noch mal kurz sprechen?", rufe ich ihn rüber und versuche dabei keinen Augenkontakt mit ihr zu bekommen. "Was gibt's Logan?", fragt er mich wieder so ätzend, aber ich bin ja selber schuld. Wieso bin ich auch so bescheuert?  
"Sag mal Doyle, wer ist das Mädchen mit der du dich gerade unterhalten hast? Ich habe sie hier noch nie gesehen"  
Was runzelt der denn jetzt seine Stirn? Das ist doch eine normale Frage. Komm schon, gib mir eine Antwort und gut ist die Sache.  
"Wen meinst du? Doch nicht etwa Gilmore"  
Gilmore! Der Name sagt mir was. "Gilmore und wie ist ihr Vorname"  
"Hey, du bist doch wohl nicht interessiert an Gilmore. Sie ist wirklich "  
"Doyle, bitte, ich will doch nur ihren Namen wissen. Aus reinem Interesse, nichts weiter. Ich kenne sie noch nicht und wenn ich sie mal zufällig irgendwo hier treffe, weiß ich gerne mit wem ich es zu tun habe." Mein Gott, Logan, den Scheiß glaubst du dir doch selber nicht.  
"Ach so, ja okay, sorry, das macht natürlich Sinn"  
Ja tut, es das? Oh Gott, du bist wirklich bekloppter, als ich vorher angenommen habe.  
"Also das ist Rory Gilmore. Sie ist kurz nach deinem letzten Besuch hier angefangen. Sie ist ganz okay, aber sie muss noch Einiges lernen"  
Aha, Rory Gilmore also. Hm, Gilmore, Gilmore. Verdammt ich kann den Namen nicht einordnen!  
"Okay, ich danke dir Doyle"  
Naja, was solls. Wer so eine bekloppte Freundin hat, kann ja selber nicht alle Tassen im Schrank haben. Vergiss es einfach Logan, ist bestimmt besser.


	4. Ich und verwirrt Niemals

**IV. Ich und verwirrt - Niemals!**

Hach schön, es ist Freitag. Freitags fängt für mich die Woche eigentlich immer erst richtig an. Montags erholt man sich von seinem Kater und holt Schlaf nach. Dienstags bis Donnerstags muss man sich dann auch mal mit der Uni beschäftigen und Freitags geht's dann richtig los. Erst lade ich drei Mädels ein, für jeden Abend eine versteht sich und dann überlege ich mir was ich mit meinen Dates so machen könnte, wenn keine Partys anstehen. Nachdem das Alles erledigt ist wird es auch schon Zeit um mich fertig zu machen und dann kann das Wochenende starten.  
"Hey Logan!", ruft mich jemand, als ich von der Mensa zu meinem Zimmer gehe. Nach einem kurzen Blick in die richtige Richtung, habe ich ihn auch schon entdeckt. Es ist mein Kumpel, Paul.  
"Hey Paul! Sehen wir uns morgen Abend bei Brian?", frage ich ihn, während wir uns per Handschlag begrüßen.  
"Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich komme. Der alte Cooper hat mir ein Referat aufs Auge gedrückt"  
"Du willst doch wohl nicht etwa Samstags Abends lernen?", frage ich ihn entsetzt, als plötzlich mein Handy anfängt zu klingeln.  
"Man wird sehen, aber ich muss jetzt los. Bin spät dran!", sagt er und verschwindet auch schon hinter der nächsten Ecke.  
Wer zum Teufel ist das denn? Immer diese anonymen Anrufe.  
"Hallo"  
"Logan!", schleimt es in mein Ohr. Wie konnte ich nur so doof sein und Doyle meine Handynummer geben? Ja gut, ich dachte es wäre praktisch, wenn er mich darüber informiert, wann es neue Infos gibt, ohne das ich immer selber in der Redaktion nachschauen muss. Aber jetzt habe ich diesen Irren am Handy und selbst durch den Hörer tropft sein Schleim. Okay Logan, cool bleiben! Den wimmelst du doch locker ab.  
"Doyle, mein Freund, was gibt's denn für Neuigkeiten"  
"Oh es gibt wirklich was Neues"  
"Ach wirklich?", frage ich freundlich. Mein Gott, natürlich muss es was geben, denn sonst würde er mich ja sicher nicht anrufen, hoffe ich zu mindest. Jetzt tu nicht so als ob du mir was wahnsinnig Tolles erzählen kannst. Einfach raus damit und dann leg wieder auf! So langsam wird mein Würgreiz aktiviert. Ich merke schon wie sich mein Hals zusammenschnürt.  
"Paris konnte ganz spontan ein Interview mit Professor Jenkins über sein neues Buch ergattern. Es wäre doch super, wenn du dich mit ihr zusammen setzt und ihr Material für deinen Artikel verwendest"  
Das ist doch jetzt nicht sein Ernst. Wer ist das überhaupt, diese Paris? "Meinst du das würde etwas bringen?", frage ich ihn skeptisch, aber eigentlich kann es nur hilfreich sein, denn wenn sie mit ihm direkt darüber gesprochen hat, wird sie die aktuellsten Infos haben. So ein Mist aber auch, denn mein Vater und Jenkins kennen sich. Wenn Jenkins ihm erzählt, dass er ein Interview gegeben hat und ich diese Infos nicht verwendet habe, kann ich mir wieder sonst was anhören. "Paris ist bis heute Abend unterwegs, aber sie wäre bereit sich mit dir danach bei ihr zu treffen und dann könnt ihr alles durchgehen. Wir müssten den Artikel dann natürlich spätestens Dienstag raus bringen. Glaubst du das schaffst du"  
Bäh, obwohl ich ihn nicht sehe, kann ich mir seinen schleimerischen Blick richtig vorstellen. Ich werde das machen müssen. Verdammt! Vielleicht geht das schnell. Wer weiß was Paris für eine ist? Ach was solls, die kriege ich schnell klein und dann nehme ich mir ihre Mitschrift mit und fertig ist die Sache.  
"Wann soll ich da sein und vor allem wo"  
"Ah sehr gut, du triffst dich also mit Paris"  
Ach komm schon Doyle, das war dir doch von Anfang an klar, dass ich mich mit ihr treffe. Wenn ich schon einen Artikel schreibe, dann mache ich den nicht so stümperhaft wie manch andere, das müsste du doch schon längst mit bekommen haben. Wieso zum Teufel, sage ich ihm das nicht einfach ins Gesicht? Ich bin viel zu nett zu ihm. Kein Wunder, dass er denkt, ich wäre nicht abgeneigt vom anderen Ufer. Oh Gott, mich schüttelt es schon, wenn ich nur daran denke. Doyle und Logan, das Traumpaar! Okay ekelig, Themenwechsel. Obwohl ich dazu sagen muss, dass ich absolut nichts gegen Homosexuelle habe. Ob nun Homo oder Hetero, wenn störts denn, Hauptsache glücklich. Aber der Gedanke mit Doyle ... Okay, jetzt sollte ich wirklich das Thema wechseln.  
"Alles klar Doyle, dann werde ich mich Montag in der Redaktion blicken lassen. Ich sehe mir an, was diese Paris da aufgeschnappt hat und dann werde ich den schon fertig bekommen"  
"Genau, du hast ja das Wochenende. Ist doch praktisch, dass du die Infos gerade zum Wochenende bekommst"  
Macht der Witze! In wie fern soll das denn bitte praktisch sein. Ich bin doch keiner von denen, die am Wochenende nichts besseres zu tun haben, als sich an den Schreibtisch zu setzen und da zu versauern. "Ja genau, ist wirklich praktisch mit dem Wochenende.", antworte ich, wobei mir die Ironie schon fast aus den Ohren raus kommt. "Freut mich, dass du es auch so siehst"  
Klar, das war jetzt auch zu schwierig zu erkennen, dass ich das in keinster Weise ernst gemeint habe. Dem Typen ist doch nicht mehr zu helfen. "Okay, dann sehen wir uns Montag. Bis dann Doyle!", kürze ich die Verabschiedung bis aufs höfliche Minimum und lege auf. Man muss es ja nicht übertreiben. Es reicht ja schon, dass er überhaupt meine Nummer.

Acht Uhr, es ist acht Uhr an einem Freitag Abend und ich gehe zu einem Mädchen Namens Paris. Wer nennt bitte seine Tochter nach Frankreichs Hauptstadt? Eigentlich ist das ja schon kein gutes Zeichen, wenn man bedenkt, was so für Leute namens Paris rumlaufen. Ich muss doch nur Paris Hilton sagen und schon brennt sich 'IQ eines Flohs, blond und das Wissen eines Esels' in den Kopf. Na gut diese Paris wurde in Yale aufgenommen, das heißt ja schon mal was.  
Na gut, nun ist es soweit 'H10'. Also Logan schnell rein und noch schneller wieder raus. Das müsste doch zu schaffen sein! Ach, was mache ich denn hier für eine Panik. Klopfen und los geht die Aktion. Sie wird schon nicht so schlimm sein. Ich bin schließlich der Typ auf den die Frauen stehen, also werde ich das schon gebacken kriegen. Sie wird mich sehen und schon habe ich die Sache in der Tasche. Genau so wird's laufen!  
"Ah, hallo du wirst schon erwartet.", öffnet mir genau die Person die Tür, die ich hier nicht erwartet hätte. Ist das nicht das Mädchen aus der Redaktion, die mir gegenüber sitzt. Wie heißt sie noch gleich? Hm verdammt, ich habs vergessen.  
"Ich bin Rory, komm rein, Paris kommt sofort.", stellt sie sich vor und geht einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass ich eintreten kann. Wieso sagst du denn nichts du Idiot?  
"Äh ja, danke. Ich bin Logan. Doyle sagte mir, dass ich her kommen soll." Wow, Logan was machst du nur! Wieso erzählst du denn so einen Schwachsinn? Das wird sie längst wissen.  
"Ja, Paris hat es mir gesagt. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie rechtzeitig wieder hier sein kann"  
Oh Mann, was ist das für eine sympathische Person. So was erlebt man selten. Sie ist so freundlich, so angenehm und außerdem sieht sie auch noch gut aus. Nein, das ist gelogen, sie sieht fantastisch aus. Oh Logan, reiß dich zusammen. Was ist denn mit dir los? Bleib cool, sie ist nur eine x-beliebige Studentin.  
"Ist sie denn schon da, ansonsten komme ich ein anderes Mal vorbei"  
"Nein nein, sie ist da. Aber sie "  
"Ach da ist ja Huntzberger Junior!", platzt diese blonde Paris herein. Ich hätte es mir gleich denken können, das ist die Irre von der Tanzbühne. Oh Mann, was hab ich ein Glück und dann ist sie auch noch von einer ausgesprochenen Freundlichkeit verfolgt.  
"Du musst Paris sein. Ich bin Logan.", begrüße ich sie freundlich und strecke ihr sogar meine Hand hin.  
"Ja, ich weiß. Doyle hat mir dich aufs Auge gedrückt, damit du auch was Vernünftiges ablieferst. Also lassen wir die Floskeln und gehen sofort an die Arbeit. Ich schätze Mal, dass du noch Nichts gemacht hast"  
Wow, was ist das denn? Fährt sie gerade die Krallen aus? Mein Gott! "Ja, ich sehe schon, dass ihr euch super versteht. Ich gehe dann mal in mein Zimmer und lasse euch in Ruhe arbeiten.", sagte Rory mit einem Lächeln und verschwindet zügig. Womit habe ich das nur verdient? Will mir Doyle Eins auswischen oder was? Ich muss im falschen Film sein. Kneift mich mal bitte jemand. Das muss ein Traum sein. Ich kann doch nicht mit dieser Irren zusammen arbeiten. Sie hasst mich anscheinend oder ist sie immer so?  
"Willst du da noch lange rumstehen, Huntzberger? Wir sollten endlich anfangen. Ich habe 20 Seiten, die wir durcharbeiten müssen. Doyle will das wir daraus eine Titelstory machen"  
Okay, wie sage ich es dir freundlich, du alte Schnäpfe. Ich bin Logan und nicht Huntzberger und schon gar nicht Huntzberger Junior! - Puh, ruhig bleiben Logan. Tief durchatmen. Es bringt nichts, wenn du dich jetzt aufregst.  
"Paris, du kannst mich ruhig Logan nennen.", kläre ich sie mit der letzten Freundlichkeit, die ich gerade noch in mir finden konnte, auf und setze mich neben sie aufs Sofa. "Okay, ich habe dir das Interview kopiert, das kannst du nachher mitnehmen. Jenkins ist ziemlich ins Detail gegangen. War ja klar! Er will ordentlich die Werbetrommel drehen, damit er dieses miserable Buch auch verkauft bekommt. Sähe ja schlimm aus, wenn sein Welzer keinen Bestsellerstatus erhält. Aber das kann er so wieso vergessen"  
Durchatmen Logan, ruhig und gleichmäßig weiter atmen. Wow, was erzählt die denn da. Er rührt die Werbetrommel in der Unizeitung. Verdammt, wo lebt sie denn? Jenkins hat schon drei Bücher rausgebracht und Jedes hat sich super verkauft, was nicht zuletzt darin lag, dass sie einfach gut sind.  
"Also weißt du, wenn du die Seiten schon kopiert hast, kann ich die einfach mitnehmen und gehe sie alleine durch. Es ist ja eigentlich nicht nötig, dass du dich auch noch damit beschäftigst. Ich will dich wirklich nicht damit belasten und deine Zeit in Anspruch nehmen"  
Sehr gut, ich habs einfach drauf. Man muss einfach seine Aggressionen in pure Freundlichkeit umwandeln.  
"Wie? Hat es dir Doyle nicht gesagt? Wir machen die Story zusammen. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich dich den Artikel schreiben lasse und dann hinterher mein Name unter irgendwelchem Schund steht"  
Das ist jetzt ein Scherz. Ich soll diese Story mit ihr gemeinsam machen! Doyle du bist das Allerletzte. Ich höre mir dein Gesülze an und dann hängst du mir diese blöde Kuh an. Oh, ich wird verrückt. "Ach wirklich, wir machen die Story zusammen.", versuche ich freundlich zu sagen, wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob man meinem Gesicht nicht entnehmen kann, dass ich innerlich koche. Denn ich bin vollkommen verkrampft und mein Kopf scheint schon ein wenig zu zittern vor lauter Zorn und dann wäre da noch das vollkommen übertrieben aufgesetzte Lächeln, was sich in meiner Verkrampfung festgesetzt hat. "Ah Blitzmerker! Naja, das scheint wohl angeboren zu sein. Deine ganze Familie ist ja nicht gerade eine von der schnellen Truppe"  
Ruhig bleiben, es wird alles gut. 20 Seiten sind im Nu durchgearbeitet. Es könnten noch höchstens 100 Unverschämtheiten von dieser Schnäpfe folgen.  
"Hey Paris, ich gehe noch mit Marty was essen. Also schließ bitte nachher nicht die Tür ab und lässt den Schlüssel stecken. Dann kann ich nämlich wieder einmal nicht rein. Ich will nicht mitten in der Nacht nach Stars Hollow fahren müssen.", erklärte Rory, als sie aus ihrem Zimmer kam. Sie scheint so nett zu sein und sie macht auch keinen dummen Eindruck. Wieso gibt sie sich mit Paris ab? Das soll mal jemand verstehen.  
"Nein, ich weiß bescheid. Es tut mir Leid, aber du weißt doch selber was hier für Irre rumlaufen"  
Ach wirklich, es gibt Irre hier? Das hätte ich ja jetzt nicht gedacht. "Paris, Marty ist kein Irrer. Ich habe dir doch jetzt schon 100 Mal erklärt, warum er so in Flur lag"  
"Spreche ich von Marty? Rory, es gibt hier Dutzende, die besser in der Irrenanstalt untergebracht wären"  
Oh ja, ich kenne da jetzt auch eine Person, die nach einer Hauptstadt benannt ist.  
"Okay, ich will nachher nur rein können. Ich bin auch sicher nicht sehr spät da"  
"Ach warum bist du eigentlich nicht bei deinen Großeltern? Gibt's etwas Ärger im Hause Gilmore"  
"Nein, meine Großeltern sind übers Wochenende nicht da. Dafür gibt's dann nächste Woche zwei Familienessen"  
Also das klang jetzt nicht sehr begeistert. Mir scheint, sie ist kein Fan von den Familienessen. Sehr sympathisch!  
"Ich verstehe dich nicht. Du kannst dich doch hervorragend mit Richard unterhalten. Was du von ihm noch alles lernen kannst"  
Richard? Richard Gilmore? - Sie ist die Enkelin von Richard Gilmore. Wer hätte das gedacht!  
"Dann geh du doch am Besten hin"  
"Gerne"  
"Okay, ich gehe dann. Denk bitte an die Tür und Logan hat mich gefreut dich kennen zu lernen.", sagt sie wobei sie einige Schritte auf mich zukommt und mir die Hand reicht, bevor sie aus der Tür verschwindet. Dieser Händedruck hat irgendwas in mir ausgelöst. Was ist denn nur los mit mir? Verdammt, Logan, reiß dich zusammen. Das ist nur ein Mädchen und dazu noch eins von der Sorte, vor der ich Abstand halte. Also konzentrier dich jetzt auf diesen Mist hier. Der Freitagabend ist so wieso gegessen. Warum tue ich mir das eigentlich an? Warum spaziere ich nicht einfach hier raus und lass Paris ihren Artikel. Sie hält mich so wieso für einen Idioten der nichts Vernünftiges zu Stande bekommt, dann kann ich doch auch gehen. - Ach verdammt, da muss ich jetzt durch. Wie schlimm kann es schon noch werden? "Huntzberger bist du noch anwesend?", fragt sie mich genauso unverschämt, wie alles andere an diesem Abend.  
"Ja, ich war gerade in Gedanken. Dann lass uns los legen.", antworte ich ihr schon wesentlich ruhiger und entspannter. Es hilft ja eh nichts, ich muss da jetzt durch. Nach diesem Abend bin ich um eine Erfahrung reicher, die ich sicher nicht wiederholen werde!


	5. Veränderungen müssen nicht schlecht

V. Veränderungen müssen nicht schlecht sein, aber auch nicht besonders gut. 

"Hey Logan! Man, ich sag dir du hast gestern wirklich was verpasst.", kommt Colin mit Finn im Schlepptau in mein Zimmer.  
"Hallo ihr Zwei! Glaub ich gern, dass es gut war, aber mein Vater bestand darauf mit nach New York zu fahren. Er meinte es wäre nun Zeit, dass ich mehr in seine Arbeit einbezogen werde. Ehrlich, das war totaler Mist. Wir waren mit so einem Typ essen und ich saß da nur rum und habe nett gelächelt"  
"Und was war Freitag los? Wir waren alle im Rich Man's Shoe. Da war eine Biene, die hatte es voll auf mich abgesehen. Finn kanns bezeugen"  
Ja bestimmt, Colin. Wer weiß was das für eine war?  
"Ich hatte einen super Abend! Wenn euch mal ein Mädchen namens Paris über den Weg läuft, dann lauft weg. Ich habe 5 Stunden mit ihr zusammen gearbeitet. Das war wirklich Schlimmer als Alles was ich bisher in der Unizeit erlebt habe. Danach wollte ich erst noch zu euch stoßen, aber dann habe ich es doch gelassen, weil ich auch schon die tolle Nachricht meines Vaters bekommen hatte. Das war ein Treffen zum Abendessen, aber wir müssen natürlich morgens um Acht fahren"  
"Oh Mann, das ist blöd gelaufen. Aber heute sieht es doch ganz anders aus. Komm mit ins Rich Man's Shoe. Wir treffen uns da wieder mit ein paar anderen. Das ist doch besser, als hier rum zu sitzen. Was soll das überhaupt? Du bist doch sonst nicht so träge"  
Hat der eine Ahnung. Ich sitze nur so zum Spaß vor meinem Notebook.  
"Ich bin nicht träge, Colin! Ich muss nachher wieder zu Paris. Aber vorher muss ich noch Einiges vorbereiten. Ich will bei der doch nicht wie ein Vollidiot rüber kommen.", kläre ich ihn etwas angesäuselt auf.  
"Machst du Witze! Seit wann stört dich das denn, was irgendeine Tante von dir hält"  
"Colin ich muss diese Story ordentlich über die Bühne bringen und danach war es dann auch für dieses Semester. Aber mein Vater weiß von der Titelstory und er war ganz scharf drauf. Was denkst du wie er reagiert, wenn die nicht Top wird"  
"Logan du mutierst ja noch zum Streber"  
Er ist mein bester Freund, aber manchmal könnte ich ihm so eine in sein reiches egozentrisches Gesicht schlagen. Die Beiden sind ja super Freunde, aber Feingefühl besitzen sie beide nicht. Alles ist für sie ein Witz!  
"Komm Colin, lassen wir ihn weiter machen.", mischt sich Finn ein.  
"Alles klar, aber Logan wenn du kannst, dann komm doch einfach nachher im Rich vorbei. Denn diese Strebermasche nehme ich dir nicht ab. Wer weiß was du vor uns verheimlichst"  
Oh dieser Idiot!  
"Ja, genau Colin, du hast mich durchschaut. Du kennst mich einfach zu gut.", antworte ich wobei ich ihnen die Tür öffne.  
Colin geht als erster und nickt mir nur mit einem Blick zu, der mir wohl sagen soll, dass er ein ganz schlauer ist und mein angebliches Geheimnis rausfinden wird. Finn ist wie immer der ganz normale Kumpel und verschwindet nach einem freundschaftlichen Händedruck.

Wieso zum Teufel tue ich mir das ein zweites Mal an? Ich gehe freiwillig zu Paris Geller und dann noch an einem Sonntag Abend. Ich muss vollkommen verrückt geworden sein. Ja, wahrscheinlich ist ihre Krankheit ansteckend und ich bin schon infiziert. Ob es ein Anti-Geller-Serum gibt oder einen Impfstoff? Den würde ich mir gleich doppelt spritzen lassen. Einfach reicht bestimmt nicht. Vielleicht werde ich wirklich ein Streber und bemerke es nicht mal? Ach, was erzähl ich da. Dies ist ein einmaliges Unternehmen und dann war es das. Nächstes Semester lasse ich mir sicher nicht wieder so einen Scheiß anhängen. Ich bin es ja eigentlich selber schuld. Wie konnte ich auch so blöd sein und mir von Doyle einfach ein Thema aufs Auge drücken lassen. Der schleimt mich zwar immer voll, aber eigentlich kann er mich doch gar nicht riechen. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er hinter meinem Rücken erzählt, was ich doch für ein ätzender - alles in den Schoß gelegt bekommender - reicher - Futzi bin. Ja, so wird es höchstwahrscheinlich sein.  
Wow, wenn sehe ich denn da? Ist das nicht Rory! Ja doch, das ist sie. Hm, was schleppt sie denn da alles. Man könnte ja fest denken, dass sie irgendwo eingebrochen hat. Naja, dann will ich doch mal ein Gentlemen sein.  
"Hey Rory, warte ich helfe dir!", laufe ich ihr entgegen und nehme ihr gleich eine Tasche ab, die ihr sowieso wenige Sekunden später runter gefallen wäre. Dem Gewicht zu urteilen, ist die Tasche voller Bücher. "Hi Logan! Vielen Dank.", begrüßt sie mich etwas entsetzt, denn anscheinend hat sie nicht mit mir gerechnet und dann schon gar nicht mit so einem Verhalten von mir. Bin ich denn wirklich so unsympathisch und komme eingebildet rüber?  
"Ich schätze mal, dass du zu eurem Apartment willst und da muss ich ja auch hin"  
"Wie, du musst schon wieder zu Paris?", sagt sie verwundert.  
"Ja, sie hat unendlich viel Material aufgegabelt und das müssen wir natürlich alles durchgehen. Ist sie eigentlich immer so?", frage ich sie, wobei ich mir auch gleich auf die Zunge beißen könnte. Wie kann ich denn gerade sie fragen? Die Beiden sind doch bestimmt dicke Freundinnen und ich bin jetzt erst recht der Arsch der Nation.  
"Paris ist ein Unikat! Wenn Paris glücklich ist, ist die Welt glücklich, aber ist sie es nicht, dann geht es jedem schlecht. Du hast meinen vollsten Respekt. Ich musste zu Highschoolzeiten so Einiges mit Paris erarbeiten, daher weiß ich wie schlimm sie sein kann. Zum Glück werde ich nie wieder mit ihr einen Kurs haben.", antwortet sie mir mit einem leichten Grinsen. "Du bist mit ihr zur Highschool gegangen?", frage ich vielleicht etwas zu geschockt.  
"Jepp, Rory Gilmore und Paris Geller waren in ein und der selben Klasse. Wir waren nicht nur in diversen Arbeitsgruppen, sondern haben auch zusammen die Schlussszene von Romeo und Julia gespielt. Sie war übrigens Romeo"  
Ich kann nicht mehr. Paris war Romeo? Sachen gibt's die gibt es gar nicht. Wahnsinn wie offen Rory ist. Gefällt mir wirklich gut. "Was würde ich dafür geben, das mit eigenen Augen sehen zu dürfen. Unglaublich"  
"Oh lieber nicht, das zählt so zu den Ereignissen die ich mir selber nicht mehr bildlich vorstellen möchte. Das war wirklich nicht besonders schön"  
"Glaube ich gern"  
Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich mich auf Anhieb mit einem Mädchen so gut verstanden habe, wie mit Rory. Sie ist so offen, natürlich und dermaßen angenehm in ihrer Art. Eigentlich ist das das erste Gespräch was wir zusammen führen, wenn man es überhaupt Gespräch nennen kann, aber sie kommt mir jetzt schon vertraut vor. Wirklich sehr ungewöhnlich.  
"Na dann komm rein. Paris hat vorhin anscheinend wieder gebastelt. Hier stinkt es wieder nach ihrem widerlichen Kleber.", erzählt sie, als wir das Apartment betreten.  
"Sie bastelt"  
"Ja, sie braucht das. Dabei schaltet sie ab und baut Agressionen ab oder was weiß ich. Es war auch für mich unglaublich, als ich das das erste Mal gesehen habe. Naja, mir soll's recht sein"  
"Hilft es denn"  
"Ich dachte du hättest sie Freitag kennen gelernt?", wirft sie sarkastisch in den Raum, was ich nur mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln beantworte.  
"Wann wart ihr denn verabredet? Sie ist ja gar nicht da." "Um Sieben.", antworte ich, wobei mir ein Blick auf meine Uhr verrät, dass ich ganz pünktlich bin. "Hm komisch, eigentlich kommt sie nicht unpünktlich ohne vorher Bescheid zu sagen. Ich rufe sie mal eben an.", sagt sie und schon hat sie auch schon zu ihrem Handy gegriffen und wartet auf Antwort.  
Nach einem kurzen Gespräch stellt sich raus, dass Paris wohl Stress mit ihrer Familie hat und nun nicht weiß, wann sie hier sein kann. Rorys Reaktion darauf, verwundert mich sehr. Sie schlägt ihr doch tatsächlich vor, sich solange um mich zu kümmern, wenn sie noch eine Stunde brauchen würde. Rory kennt mich gar nicht. Naja, vielleicht hat sie schon etwas von mir gehört, aber das kann sicher auch nicht das Wahre gewesen sein, denn außer 'Möchtegern', 'Egoist' und 'Frauenheld' schwirrt auf dem Campus bestimmt nichts herum. "Hast du Hunger?", fragt sie mich, nachdem sie die Verbindung beendet hat.  
Was sage ich nun? Ich meine, soll ich jetzt mit ihr eine Stunde warten. Ich kenne sie nicht und sie kennt mich nicht. Wie? Was? Logan, was ist denn mit dir los? Das ist nur ein Mädchen. Du wirst doch wohl mit ihr was essen können und dabei auf Paris warten. Was stelle ich mich denn so an? "Ja, ich hätte nichts gegen was zu Essen.", antworte ich freundlich.  
"Dann rufe ich mal beim Italiener an. Der liefert am Schnellsten. Wir mussten schon mal zwei Stunden auf den Chinesen warten. Bei dem kann man echt nie wissen. Du hast doch nichts gegen Pizza"  
Erstaunlich, wirklich erstaunlich wie sie mit mir umgeht. Ich habe noch kein Mädchen erlebt, was sich in meiner Anwesenheit so verhalten hat. Entweder sind sie nervös oder flirten so sehr mit mir, dass man meinen könnte, sie wären besessen. Bei Rory ist das was ganz anderes. Sie scheint mich nicht als Objekt der Begierde zu sehen. Ich bin einfach ein Student, der das Glück hat mit Paris einen Artikel machen zu dürfen. Wahrscheinlich hat sie auch einen Freund. Wer weiß was das für ein Typ ist? So wie sie aussieht und ihrer Art zu urteilen, ist er bestimmt ein wahnsinns Typ. Vielleicht sogar ein Harvard-Futzi! Ja, könnte das sein, dass sie einen Freund in Harvard hat? Nein, das wäre zu krass. Ihr Großvater ist doch auch durch und durch ein Yaly. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das gutheißen würde und Rory macht den Anschein, als wenn ihr die Meinung ihrer Familie sehr wichtig ist.

"Und schmeckt dir die Pizza?", fragt sie mich nach dem ersten Bissen.  
"Ja, die ist richtig gut. Die muss ich mir merken. Der Bäcker versteht sein Handwerk.", antworte ich begeistert, als die wilde Paris ins Zimmer stürmt und von einer auf die andere Sekunde die harmonische Stimmung verflogen ist.  
"Meine Mutter ist verrückt! Ja gut, das wussten wir ja schon, aber sie ist nicht nur verrückt, sie ist auch total bescheuert und durchgedreht"  
Ach, sie ist verrückt? Na dann bist du sicher ihre Tochter. Die Gene lügen nie!  
"Paris, was ist denn los?", fragt Rory besorgt. Wie kann sie nur besorgt sein? Es ist doch augenscheinlich, dass sie immer druchgeknallt ist. Ich kenne Paris zwar erst zwei Tage, aber ich weiß jetzt schon, dass sie nicht nur einen Knall hat, sondern dass sie einen Knall hat, den man bis nach Tokio hören kann.  
"Meine Mutter will ein Beautywochenende mit mir machen. Mit mir! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich soll mir Matsche ins Gesicht schmieren lassen und meine innere Ruhe wieder finden. ... Meine innere Ruhe! Was glaubt die eigentlich? Ich bin total ruhig. Ich bastele, ich habe meinen Ausgleich in der Zeitungsarbeit und natürlich noch mein Studium. Ruhiger als ich kann man gar nicht sein"  
Das sagt die Frau, die während ihres Vortrages immer lauter wird und dabei auch noch rot anläuft. Ich wusste gar nicht das Menschen innerhalb von einer halben Minute so rot werden können. Vielleicht explodiert gleich ihr Kopf. Hach, was eine schöne Vorstellung. Dann wäre endlich Ruhe!  
"Jetzt beruhige dich doch wieder, Paris. So schlimm ist das doch nicht. Das sind zwei Tage, die du mit deiner Mutter verbringst. Vielleicht wird es ja ganz nett.", versucht sie Rory zu beruhigen, aber Paris Blick zu urteilen, hilft das nicht wirklich.  
"Was bist du eigentlich noch hier? Hast du kein Zuhause? Musst du hier rum lungern? Hier wird nicht gelungert. Auf dich wartet doch bestimmt irgendeine hirnlose Kuh!", keift sie mich an.  
Das ist dann auch mein Stichwort. Ich lasse mir ja viel gefallen, bzw. habe ich mir Freitag wirklich viel gefallen lassen, aber das geht definitiv zu weit. Ich kann diesen scheiß Artikel auch alleine machen. Wer braucht da schon Paris für? Ich sicher nicht!  
"Ja Paris, du hast recht. Ich sollte hier nicht länger herum lungern.", versuche ich freundlich zu bleiben, als ich mich auf den Weg zur Tür mache.  
"Rory, ich danke dir für die Unterhaltung. War wirklich nett!", schaue ich zu ihr und lächle ihr zu, wobei ich aber nicht auf eine Antwort warte, sondern einfach verschwinde. Denn keine Sekunde länger könnte ich es mit Paris in einem Raum aushalten. Wenn mir jemand erzählt hätte, dass es so einen Menschen gibt, dann hätte ich ihn ausgelacht und für verrückt erklärt. Nicht mal meinem schlimmsten Feind, würde ich diese Tante gönnen. Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht mit dieser Irren an einer Story zu arbeiten? Das geht einfach nicht. Es ist unmöglich!


	6. Party bei Marty! Wer war das nochm

**VI. Party bei Marty! - Wer war das nochmal?**

"Logan, komm schon, hau rein! Du hälst immer alle auf"  
Oh nein mein Freund, ich halte nicht auf, du machst unnötig Stress. Ich weiß gar nicht wie oft ich dir schon gesagt habe, dass die Mädels mit denen du ausgehst, Stunden warten würden.  
"Ja Finn, ganz entspannt, ich bin ja schon fertig.", versuche ich ihn zu beruhigen.  
"Das sagst du jetzt zum fünften Mal. Zuerst fehlte dir dein Handy, dann deine Schlüssel, dann fiel dir auf, dass du deinen 'Sehe ich gut aus'- Blick in den Spiegel noch nicht gemacht hast, dann folgte der Jackenwechsel und natürlich noch der letzte Wisch über deine Schuhe. Wer von uns ist jetzt paranoid"  
Okay, das Stimmt jetzt leider. Da muss ich mir das Lachen selber verkneifen. "Ach stell dich nicht so an. Du bist auch 10 Minunten zu früh gekommen"  
"Ja ja, das hättest du wohl gern! Ich bin 20 Minuten zu spät gekommen.", kontert er schlagfertig.  
"Du bist 20 Minuten zu spät gekommen? Und da wunderst du dich, dass deine Beziehungen nicht halten, wenn du immer zu spät kommst." Spiel, Satz und Sieg! Ich bin einfach zu schlau für diese Welt. Naja, zumindest für Colin und Finn!

"Ach kann mir mal bitte jemand sagen, wo wir jetzt genau hingehen?, frage ich die Beiden als wir über den Campus liefen.  
"Wir sind bei Marty eingeladen.", antwortet mir Finn direkt.  
Marty! Wer ist Marty? Müsste ich den kennen?  
"Aha, Marty! Ja okay"  
"Das ist unser Barkeeper. Wir haben ihn doch manchmal bei Feiern.", klärt mich Colin auf.  
"Ach ja, der Typ macht eine gute Magarita"  
"Genau, der ist das"  
"Wieso läd der uns ein? Sollten wir ihn nicht einladen"  
"Na, komm schon. Er hat bei uns schon ziemlich viel verdient. Jetzt gibt er eine Party und er läd seine besten Kunden ein"  
Ja, das stimmt bei uns verdient der Typ wirklich gut. So viel Trinkgeld, wie ihr ihm immer zusteckt! Von dem Trinkgeld einer unserer Partys, kann er wahrscheinlich die komplette Party heute finanzieren. Was seid ihr auch für Säufer? Ach nein, darauf verzichten will ich ja auch nicht. Außerdem bin ich halb so schlimm. Schlimm ist es ja wirklich erst, wenn ihr Zwei so blau seid und euer Verhalten so extrem wird, so dass jeder denken könnte, ihr wärt ein Pärchen. Es ist so putzig, wenn sich Colin bei Finn einhakt und sie dann gemeinsam in den Sonnenaufgang laufen. Hach wie romantisch! Vor allem wenn sie dann gemeinsam im Takt mit ihren Hintern wackeln. Da kommen mir jedes Mal fast die Tränen. Ich lasse es jetzt Mal dahin gestellt, ob das Freundentränen oder Tränen der Rührung sind. "Also hier wird es sein. Oh Mann, vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee.", kommt Colin ins Grübeln.  
Und das zu Recht, denn hier laufen eindeutig ziemlich viele Idioten herum. Eine Feier im Wohnheim! Na klasse, etwas besseres kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Wenn man sich hier so umschaut, kann ich keinen nennen, den ich kenne, geschweige denn ansprechen würde. Die Treppe ist belegt mir lauter besoffenen - Na, was könnten das für welche sein? - Greenpeace Biologen, die die Welt verbessern wollen, indem sie den Bierabbau vorantreiben. Vielleicht sollte denen mal jemand sagen, dass Bier für die Umwelt nicht schädlich ist. Obwohl wenn Colin und Finn Bier produzieren würden, wäre es sicherlich Umweltschädlich. Ach ja und einen Treppenabsatz weiter haben wir die Rasterzopftruppe. Irgendjemand muss denen unbedingt mal die Erfindung des Wischmops zeigen. Die Dinger kann man kaufen, man muss sie sich nicht wachsen lassen damit man die Wohnung wischen kann. So reizend die Vorstellung auch sein mag!  
"Ach was Colin, das war eine super Idee. Wer feiert nicht gerne mit solch einem Auflauf von skurrilen Leuten"  
"Wir müssen ja nicht lange bleiben. Ich hatte Martys Einladung angenommen. Wir lassen uns einmal bei ihm blicken und dann können wir wieder verschwinden.", schlichtet Finn die Situation. Aber das ist eine gute Idee. Jetzt sind wir schon mal da, da können wir auch eben hallo sagen. Das wird mich jetzt auch nicht mehr umbringen.  
"Ah, seht ihr das was ich sehe? Marty steht hinter der Bar. Eine Margarita wird ja wohl für jeden von uns drin sein.", marschiert Colin gierig auf die improvisierte Bar zu.  
"Jungs, schnell rein und noch schneller wieder raus!", kläre ich noch mal die Situation.  
Ich weiß nicht wer mich gerade mehr ankotzt. Die Idioten um uns herum oder mein Date. Christine ist einfach eine Nummer zu blöd für mich. Wieso lasse ich mir auch von Julia ein Date aufdrücken? Ich kann doch echt nicht mehr alle haben. Ein Mädchen, was mich allen Ernstes fragt ob ihre Tasche zu ihren Schuhen passt, kann nur eine Freundin von Julia sein. Vor allen Dingen dann, wenn ihre Tasche neon-gelb ist und ihre Schuhe pink sind. Wer zum Teufel macht denn so was? "Hey Marty, wie wäre es mit einer Margarita für uns alle?", geht Finn freundlich auf ihn zu und begrüßt ihn anschließend. "Hey, ihr seid wirklich gekommen! Klar, ich mache euch sofort welche." Wieso ist der jetzt so erstaunt? Natürlich, ganz klar, der hätte nie mit uns gerechnet. Aber wir müssen ja unbedingt hier vorbei schauen. Wenn man sich mal auf Colin und Finn verlässt!  
"Ah, davorne können wir uns hinsetzen.", ruft Colins Date hibbelig und trippelt mit Finns wie auch meinem Date zu der Sofaecke, die aus irgendeinem Grund, den ich besser gar nicht wissen will, total frei ist.  
"Hier Mann.", sagt Finn und reicht mir eine Margarita. Das war dann auch mein Stichwort, denn ich kann hier wirklich nicht bleiben und schon gar nicht setze ich mich in die Sofaecke. Wer weiß was da zu finden ist, wenn man genauer hinsieht, bzw. welche Mageninhalte da irgendwo vergossen wurden.  
"Danke, Finn. Ich gehe einen Moment raus. Setzt ihr euch ruhig da hin. Ich komme nachher wieder, wenn wir uns hier verdrücken können.", kläre ich ihn auf und schon mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Treppenhaus. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich jetzt noch mal durch diese Menge von Idioten muss und nachher noch mal, kommt es mir fast hoch. An jeder Ecke steht irgendein anderer skurriler Typ. Hm, aber Moment, die kommt mir aber bekannt vor. Ist das nicht - Ja, das ist sie! Aber von wem lässt sie sich denn da zutexten? Bäh, das kann unmöglich ihr Freund sein. Der sieht eher aus, wie Mr Hannibal Jeti persönlich und er wird auch nicht im Näherkommen sympathischer, ganz im Gegenteil.  
"Du musst dir das nur vorstellen. Keiner sieht dieses Problem mit offenen Augen, aber es kommt immer näher und wenn es uns erreicht, dann wird es uns verschlucken. Das ...", höre ich den Kerl auf sie einreden.  
"Das ist wirklich unglaublich und sollte verboten werden. Da sind wir uns doch alle einig!", mische ich mich ein und konzentriere mich sofort auf Rory. "Logan?", sagt sie verwundert.  
"Ja, ich bin etwas spät. Sorry! Aber es ging nicht schneller. Sollen wir gehen?". frage ich sie als ob wir uns total vertraut wären.  
"Ach das macht nichts. Ja, wir sollten wirklich gehen. Hat mich sehr gefreut, Cliff. Vielleicht setzen wir hier ein anderes Mal wieder an.", verabschiedet sie sich und schon gibt sie mir mit ihren Augen das Signal zum Abgang. Nach ein paar Schritten, folgt dann: "Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken. Das war ja so ein Irrer"  
"Um was ging es denn da überhaupt?", frage ich sie, wobei wir beide uns das Lachen verkneifen müssen.  
"Gedankenverschmelzung mit dem Internet"  
"Was"  
"Ja genau, das dachte ich auch"  
Langsam schlängeln wir uns durch das Gedränge auf der Treppe und erreichen dann endlich das Freie. Sie geht einige Schritte von dem Trubel weg uns setzt sich auf eine Brüstung.  
"Logan, ich danke dir. Der Typ hätte mich sicher nie gehen lassen. Wahrscheinlich würde ich da noch in einer Stunde stehen und wer weiß wovor er mich dann warnen würde"  
"Ist doch kein Thema. Ich konnte dich doch nicht mit dem da stehen lassen"  
Sie lächelt mich leicht an und sieht mir einen Moment in die Augen, aber den Augenkontakt bricht sie schnell wieder ab.  
"Und wie kommt es, dass du auf Martys Party bist? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das hier deine Art zu feiern ist"  
"Ist es eigentlich auch nicht. Colin und Finn haben mich hierher geschleppt. Ich wusste nicht wo wir hingehen. Ja, das war ein einmaliger Fehler.", antworte ich, wobei ich auch keinen direkten Augenkontakt entstehen lasse. Warum eigentlich nicht? "Hm, du scheinst ja sehr begeistert von den Beiden zu sein"  
"Im Grunde sind sie meine besten Freunde, aber ab und zu kann man sie echt vergessen"  
"Ach und die Beiden feiern jetzt, während du dich hier versteckst"  
"Naja, ich könnte mir was Schlimmeres vorstellen. Mit der richtigen Gesellschaft, ist das doch angenehm." Uhi Junge, was erzählst du denn da? Und sie nickt einfach nur so vor sich hin, als ob sie es gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen hätte.  
"Ich habe übrigens deinen, bzw. euren Artikel gelesen"  
"Ach ja?", frage ich unnatürlich überrascht. "Ja, es war auch nicht schwierig, denn Paris hat ihn mir direkt unter die Nase gehalten. Da musste ich ihn schließlich lesen"  
"Und was hält die junge Journalistin davon"  
"Das weiß ich nicht, da musst du sie fragen, aber ich finde ihn sehr gut. Jenkins hat er bestimmt auch gefallen, so wie ihr über ihn gesprochen habt"  
Sie ist nicht nur intelligent und gutaussehend, sie besitzt auch noch Humor.  
"Rory, endlich, ich suche dich schon die ganze Zeit. Paris dreht durch!", platzt ein Typ in unsere Unterhaltung.  
"Paris? Was ist mit ihr"  
"Keine Ahnung! Wahrscheinlich hat sie zu viel getrunken"  
"Sie hat zu viel getrunken? Patrick, du wolltest doch darauf achten. Sie verträgt doch Nichts!", sagte sie etwas angesäuselt, steht aber sofort auf und macht sich auf den Weg nach oben. Ich schließe mich einfach Mal an. Eine betrunkene Paris könnte ja ganz lustig sein.  
"Rory, was sollte ich denn machen! Wie hält man denn bitteschön Paris von etwas ab, was sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat"  
"Einfallsreichtum! Paris ist zwar nicht die Dümmste, aber ist ist sehr naiv und merkt kaum etwas, wenn sie es nicht merken will. Da hat man verdammt viel Spielraum!", klärt sie ihn ernst auf.  
Wir gehen in den Raum, indem sich Paris aufhalten soll und der Anblick der sich mir da bietet ist überweltigend. Paris steht auf einem Tisch, hält in der einen Hand einen Besenstiel und versucht wohl daran den Gogotänzern alle Ehre zu machen. Aber das gelingt ihr nicht so wirklich, denn sie schlägt mit dem Stiel wild um sich. Keine Ahnung, was das für eine Art von Tanz sein soll!  
"Paris, komm da runter!", fordert Rory sie bittend auf und versucht ihr näher zu kommen, was ihr allerdings durch die wilden Gestiken von Paris nicht wirklich gelingt.  
"Rory! Wo warst du denn? Du hast was verpasst.", lallt Paris sie an.  
"Das glaube ich dir, aber jetzt komm bitte runter"  
"Seit wann bist du denn so eine Spielverderberin? Du kannst auch überhaupt nicht feiern.", pöbelt Paris sie an.  
Langsam gehe ich auf die Beiden zu. Irgendwie will ich Rory da nicht alleine stehen lassen. Vor allem weil die Irren hier, Paris wie verrückt zujubeln.  
"Wir können ja feiern, aber hier unten.", veruscht Rory ihre Taktik zu ändern, um sie endlich darunter zu bekommen. Paris hingegen fuchtelt mit dem Stiel aber nur noch mehr herum und versucht sich dabei schwungvoll zu drehen, wobei sie plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verliert und was mache ich Idiot, ich schwinge mich vor Rory und fange Paris auf. Paris Geller in meinen Armen. Kann es was Schöneres geben?  
"Mein Held!", himmelt sie mich an und das mit dem Himmelt ist ernst gemeint. Sie strahlt mich an und ihr Tonfall ist einfach nur - nein, es gibt kein Wort dafür, was ich aussprechen möchte. Rory hingegen schaut mich ganz entsetzt an. Vielleicht könnte man auch sagen, dass sie mich wie ein Auto anstarrt. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde ich mich selber so anstarren, wenn ich mich mit Paris im Arm sehen würde.  
"Paris, ist alles okay?", fragt Rory besorgt. Aber darauf kann sie gar nicht mehr antworten, denn im Null Komma Nix, ist sie eingeschlafen oder ins Alkoholkoma gefallen, das kann ich nicht sagen. Das macht die Situation natürlich noch viel angenehmer. Jetzt habe ich nicht nur Paris auf dem Arm, nein, ich habe eine schlafende, betrunkene Paris auf dem Arm. Super, jetzt kann ich glücklich sterben!  
Rory sieht man eindeutig an, dass sie gerade neben sich steht und nicht weiß, was sie jetzt tun soll.  
"Wir bringen sie besser in ihr Zimmer.", versuche ich Rory ruhig zu sagen, so dass sie auch wieder runter kommt.  
"Ja, besser ist das.", antwortet sie entgeistert und marschiert dann vor mir her, bis wir schließlich Paris Zimmer erreicht haben und ich mich endlich von Paris trennen kann. Rory deckt sie noch zu, bevor wir beide das Zimmer verlassen.  
"Logan, ich weiß nicht wie ich dir danken soll. Das war sicher nicht das Angenehmste was du bisher gemacht hast.", sagte sie aufrichtig.  
"Du kannst ja nichts dafür. Außerdem war das mal was anderes.", versuche ich überzeugend zu sagen.  
"Trotzdem vielen Dank! Ich sollte jetzt auch wieder zu ihr gehen. Vielleicht wird sie gleich wieder wach und dann geht der Spaß erst richtig los"  
Sie scheint tatsächlich besorgt um Paris zu sein. Was ist sie nur für ein gutmütiger Mensch?  
"Ja, du solltest ihr einen Eimer ans Bett stellen. Das ist bei ihrem Zustand sicher nicht verkehrt." Super Logan, einen besseren Tipp hättest du ihr wirklich nicht geben können.  
"Ja, werde ich machen.", antwortet sie mir und ihre Gesitk zeigt mir dann auch, dass es für mich Zeit ist zu verschwinden. "Na dann, machs gut. Wir sehen uns"  
"Gute Nacht, Logan!", verabschiedet sie mich und öffnet mir noch die Tür. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter mir wieder geschlossen hat, gehe ich einige Schritte den Gang entlang und bleibe dann stehen. Ich muss das erst mal verdauen, was da gerade passiert ist.


	7. Ein Morgen zum Abgewöhnen!

**VII. Ein Morgen zum Abgewöhnen!**

Ein neuer Tag, ein neuer Morgen, viele Möglichkeiten in neue Schlamassel zu geraten. Wenn ich nur an den gestrigen Abend denke, könnte ich kotzen. Das klingt jetzt vielleicht schlimm, aber bei manchen Situationen kann man auch mal ruhig solche Begriffe benutzen. Eigentlich war der Abend gar nicht mehr so schlimm, als ich Rory getroffen habe, aber da ist ja noch das wichtige Wort EIGENTLICH. Wie kommt es, dass ich immer mit Paris in Kontakt komme, wenn Rory in der Nähe ist? Wieso ist Paris immer bei ihr, bzw. wieso muss Rory immer auf sie aufpassen? Kann sie nicht selber auf sich aufpassen? Okay, nach gestern Abend dürfte ich mir die Frage selber beantworten können. Wie kann man sich auch so aufführen? Ich habe ja nichts gegen Partystimmung und es muss natürlich auch die Leute geben, die eine Party anheizen, damit eine gute Stimmung überhaupt erst entstehen kann, aber doch nicht so und vor allem ist Paris dafür eindeutig die falsche Person. Naja, wer kann schon von sich behaupten, dass er ein Held geworden ist und das er dann auch noch, ganz Gentlemenlike, den persönlichen Tragedienst übernehmen durfte, wobei man die ganze Zeit die Angst im Hinterkopf hat, dass sie ihren Mageninhalt nicht mehr lange in sich behalten könnte und wenn er dann nur so herausschiessen würde, wäre man von oben bis unten gesegnet worden mit einem Cocktail à la Paris Geller. Ich kann mir wirklich nichts Erfreulicheres vorstellen!  
Okay, dann sollte ich den Abend einfach abhaken und so weit es geht in meinem Kopf wegsperren oder besser noch, ich verpacke ihn und katapultiere ihn ins Nirvana. Kommen wir doch noch mal auf das entscheidene Thema, namens Rory, zurück. Was ist nur an ihr anders? Was hat sie, was andere Mädchen nicht haben? Wieso fühle ich mich zu ihr so hingezogen? Ich denke sie haben mich jetzt schon in so weit kennen und natürlich auch lieben gelernt, dass sie wissen, dass ich mich mit Mädchen oder jungen Frauen nicht gerade intensiv einlasse. Also ich meine, ich schätze selbstverständlich das weibliche Geschlecht. Was würden wir Männer auch ohne sie machen? Aber warum liegt mir soviel an Rory? Warum löst sie etwas in mir aus, was noch nie jemand in mir ausgelöst hat? Ich kann noch nicht einmal beschreiben, was das ist. Wie verrückt ist das denn? Ich kenne sie eigentlich doch nur vom Sehen. Na gut, ich habe schon einige Gespräche mit ihr gehabt, aber die waren nicht gerade besonders aussagekräftig. Warum geht sie mir dann nicht aus dem Kopf? Aber es gibt noch eine viel schlimmere Frage, warum wollte ich sie gestern Abend nicht verlassen? Warum zum Teufel stand ich noch eine Stunde vor ihrem Zimmer und konnte weder nach Hause gehen, noch anklopfen und wieder zu ihr rein gehen? Was ist denn nur los mit mir? Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll. Mit wem soll ich denn darüber sprechen? Tja, mit Finn oder Colin geht das ja schlecht. Colin ist immer noch auf Spurensuche und will mich enttarnen. Naja und Finn ist ein lieber und guter Kumpel, aber in Frauensachen hat er auch keine Ahnung. Außerdem wie sieht das denn aus, wenn ich den Jungs erzähle, dass ich nicht schlafen kann, dass ich immer an Rory denken muss und dass ich ständig in ihrer Nähe sein will. Wenn ich mir selber zuhöre, bekomme ich ja schon Krätze. Ich bin doch eigentlich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Ich weiß was mich in meinem Leben noch erwartet. Ich weiß, dass ich nur noch die Unizeit habe um mein Leben zu genießen, denn danach ist es vorbei. Nach meinem Abschluss lebe ich nur noch für das Unternehmen. Ich mache dann nichts anderes mehr, als Arbeiten, meinem Vater hinterher Dackeln und irgendwann wird mir dann eine Frau an die Seite gesetzt, damit das Unternehmen auch einen Erben bekommt. Das klingt jetzt bestimmt hart, aber genauso lebe ich, bzw. genauso werde ich leben. So denkt mein Vater, mein Großvater und so dachte bestimmt auch schon dessen Vater. Und jetzt, jetzt sitze ich hier total übermüdet, obwohl ich eine ruhige Nacht hatte, in der ich ohne Problem hätte schlafen können, aber nein, ich kriege ja meinen Kopf nicht leer und grübele Stundenlang über dieses eine Mädchen. Wahrscheinlich bin ich verflucht oder verhext. Irgendeine von den Mädchen mit denen ich schon aus war, hasst mich, weil ich mich nicht mehr gemeldet habe und so hat sie mich verflucht. Ja, so wird es sein, der Gilmore-Fluch liegt über mir! Ach was rede ich da! Jetzt drehe ich endgültig durch. Ich spreche schon von Flüchen und Hexen. Wenn ich nicht endlich wieder zu mir komme, sehe ich noch Jediritter und Laserschwerter. Obwohl, so abwägig ist das gar nicht. Paris ist bestimmt die Tochter von Darth Vader oder vom Imperator. Ja, eher vom Imperator. Sie trägt das Böse in sich. Irgendwann steht sie vor meiner Tür und will mich mit ihren Blitzen, die aus ihren Fingern schießen, umbringen, da wäre doch ein Laserschwert sehr praktisch. Okay, ich drehe wirklich durch. Jetzt male ich mir schon Gefechte mit Paris aus. Was um himmels Willen ist nur mit mir los? Na klasse, jetzt klopft es auch noch. Vielleicht hat meine letzte Stunde schon geschlagen. Paris ist wach geworden und will mich jetzt ins Jenseits befördern, weil ich zu viel weiß. Ja, genau so wird es sein. Ich werde die Tür öffnen und dann steht sie da in ihrem schwarzen Umhang und ihre Fingerspitzen werden auf mich gerichtet sein. Also los, dann wollen wir uns mal stellen!  
Ich öffne die Tür, aber der Anblick, der mir da geboten wird ist alles andere als Paris ähnlich. Viel mehr steht dort eine wunderschöne junge Frau vor mir, die mir schon in den paar Sekunden, in denen ich sie gesehen habe, den Pulsschlag hochtreibt.  
"Guten Morgen, Logan! Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht geweckt?", fragt sie mich äußerst freundlich, aber auch mit einer gewissen Unsicherheit in der Stimme.  
"Nein, nein gar nicht Rory, ich bin schon lange wach. Möchtest du rein kommen, ich habe auch kein Laserschwert hier." Was? Was zum Teufel erzählst du da? Verdammt Junge, reiß dich zusammen. Sie schaut dich schon total bekloppt an. Sie meint bestimmt ich wäre bescheuert oder wäre betrunken.  
"Hör nicht auf mich. Ich habe eindeutig Schlafmangel und erzähle daher nur Müll.", versuche ich mich aus der peinlichen Situation wieder raus zu reden. Langsam kommt sie herein und sieht sich dabei eingehend um.  
"Möchtest du dich hinsetzten?", frage ich sie, während ich das Sofa von unnötigem Zeug befreie.  
"Also Logan, ich wollte mich eigentlich nur noch mal für gestern Abend bei dir bedanken.", fängt sie schüchtern an.  
Darum ist sie also hier. Sie will sich nur bei mir bedanken. Was soll sie auch sonst hier? Ich sollte mir wirklich nichts einbilden.  
"Rory, das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen, dass du deswegen extra herkommst. Ich war nun mal zum rechten Zeitpunkt am rechten Ort und habe das getan, was an meiner Stelle jeder getan hätte"  
"Nein, das hätte nicht jeder gemacht. Außerdem hat es niemand gemacht.", unterbricht sie mich, wobei sie sich schon mit etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein auf das Sofa setzt.  
"Wir sind schließlich erst dazu gestoßen, als Paris schon in vollem Gange war und da hätte sie schon sonst jemand runter holen können, aber es hat niemand getan. Erst als du gesehen hast, dass ich das nicht alleine schaffe, bist du dazu gekommen. Niemand sonst! Du hast sie aufgefangen und du hast sie in unser Zimmer gebracht. Das war keineswegs selbstverständlich und darum wollte ich mich noch mal dafür bedanken. Vor allem wenn man daran denkt, wie Paris dich behandelt hat. Du hättest sie auch einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen können"  
Wow, was sage ich jetzt? Was mache ich jetzt? Auf solch eine Art und Weise hat sich noch niemand bei mir bedankt. So wie sie von mir spricht, hat noch niemand von mir gesprochen. Ich bin zum ersten Mal vollkommen sprachlos, aber ich muss doch was sagen. Was soll ich nur tun? Sie sieht mich schon so erwartungsvoll an. Sie wartet auf eine Reaktion und ich Idiot mache nichts anderes, außer hier dumm rumzustehen. Verdammt, wie sehe ich eigentlich aus. Ich stehe hier in Boxershorts und in einem T-Shirt vor ihr. Dazu kommt noch mein total verwuscheltes Haar, unrasiert bin ich auch und mein Gesicht hat auch noch kein Wasser gesehen. Ich muss sie ja direkt anekeln. Oh Gott Logan, komm wieder runter, beruhige dich und überspiel deine Unsicherheit. Verdammt sag was Junge!  
"Habe ich dir eigentlich schon Hallo gesagt?" Ja, genau das wollte sie jetzt hören. Oh Mann, Huntzberger jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein. Du benimmst dich wie ein Volltrottel. Jetzt sieht sie mich noch verwirrter an, als davor schon.  
"Ähm, ja, ich denke schon dass du mich begrüßt hast.", antwortet sie mir und ihr Gesicht spricht dabei Bände. Sie hält mich für einen Idioten.  
"Tut mir leid, Rory. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so verwirrt. Ich fahre Morgens immer sehr langsam hoch." Was? 'Ich fahre Morgens immer langsam hoch', oh Gott Logan, du bist doch kein Computer der Hochfahren muss. Gleich erzählst du ihr noch, dass du dich wieder updaten musst.  
"Ist schon okay, ich kenne das. Meine Mutter braucht auch immer eine gewisse Zeit, bis sie wach ist. Das geht vielen so. Ich hätte hier auch nicht einfach so vorbei kommen sollen"  
Jetzt entschuldigt sie sich noch. Was machst du nur? Du bist doch der Trottel hier und sie entschuldigt sich.  
"Nein, ich finde es schön, dass du vorbei gekommen bist. Wirklich, ist echt toll!" Super, jetzt klinge ich wie ein pubertierender Highschool Teenager. Wie tief kann man sich eigentlich noch in die Scheiße reiten!  
"Das freut mich zu hören. Ich habe Doyle vorhin angerufen und der hat mir verraten, wo ich dich finden kann. Ich glaube er weiß alles von dir"  
Sie ist total locker und nimmt mein verrücktes Verhalten einfach so hin. Oh je, was ist wenn sie mich wie Paris behandelt. Sie ist schließlich verrückt und Rory weiß wie sie mit ihr umgehen muss. Geht sie mit mir so um, wie mit Paris? Oh nein, was mache ich nur?  
"Oh Logan, du siehst ja heiß aus, heute Morgen!", sagt Lenny, während er aus seinem Zimmer kommt und mir anschließend einen Klapps auf meinen Po gibt. Ich kann wirklich nicht mehr tiefer sinken. So habe ich mich selber noch nie bloß gestellt.  
"Doyle hat bestimmt alles über mich recherchiert, was man finden kann.", versuche ich Lennys Auftritt zu überspielen und dabei meine Verlegenheit zu verdrängen.  
"Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Weißt du Logan, ich sollte jetzt gehen. Ich will gleich nach Stars Hollow fahren und vorher muss ich noch in der Redaktion vorbei gehen.", erklärt sie mir im Aufstehen.  
"Samstags gehst du in die Redaktion"  
"Ja klar, ich habe gestern eine Story fertig gestellt und jetzt will ich nur sicher gehen, dass sie auch auf dem Layout für Montag gelandet ist. Warst du noch nie Samstags in der Redaktion"  
Oh Mist, na komm, ehrlich antworten.  
"Nein, ich wusste gar nicht, dass da Samstags was los ist"  
"Ah, okay.", entgegnet sie und dabei kann man in ihrem Gesicht eindeutig lesen, dass sie ihre bisherige Meinung über mich total über den Haufen geworfen hat. Ich habe hier wirklich einen schlechten Auftritt hingelegt. Das ist mir gar nicht ähnlich! Was ist nur mit mir passier? Ich erkenne mich selbst nicht wieder.  
"Na gut, ich muss dann los. Vielleicht sehen wir uns nächste Woche mal in der Redaktion"  
Oh Gott, jetzt fängt sie mit Höflichkeitsfloskeln an. Sie denkt ich bin ein Idiot. Ja, in nur 10 Minuten habe ich es geschafft, dass sie mich für einen Idioten hält. Da kannst du stolz auf dich sein Huntzberger.  
"Wir werden uns bestimmt irgendwo über den Weg laufen. So groß ist der Campus ja gar nicht.", versuche ich die Situation etwas zu lockern, bzw. versuche ich meinen verloren gegangen Charme wieder zu aktivieren, wobei ich ihr die Tür öffne.  
"Holla, holla! Hey Logan! Na du hattest ja eine wilde Nacht! Mann, Mann, du bist einfach der Beste von uns. Und dann noch so eine Hübsche.", entgegnet uns Colin, als ich die Tür öffne und ihn davor stehen sehe. Er starrt Rory von oben bis unten an, bzw. könnte man eher sagen, dass er sie abcheckt. Dies ist wirklich der schlimmste und peinlichste Morgen, den ich je erlebt habe. In jedes Fettnäpfchen was auch nur auftauchen konnte, bin ich rein getreten. "Ich geh dann mal. Bis dann, Logan.", verabschiedet sich Rory und ohne mich noch einmal anzusehen quetscht sie sich an Colin vorbei und schon ist sie aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden.  
"Uhi, die hatte es aber eilig! Da habe ich wohl zu viel von dir gehalten.", setzt er noch einen drauf, währenddessen er eintritt.  
"Colin, musste das sein? Kannst du nicht einfach mal deine Klappe halten und dir deinen Komentar denken. Nur ein Mal, ist das wirklich zu viel verlangt?", rede ich verzweifelt vor mich hin, denn bei ihm kommt das sowieso nicht an. Er macht es sich auf meinem Sofa bequem und will mir bestimmt wieder irgendwas super Tolles erzählen.  
"Was ist denn mit dir los? Seit wann darf man hier nichts mehr sagen.", entgegnet er auf seine typisch trockene Art.  
"Ach, du kannst erzählen was du willst. Ich geh jetzt zurück in mein Bett. Lenny ist im Bad, vielleicht hört er dir zu. Ist mir alles egal.", kläre ich ihn auf, während ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück ziehe. Mir ist meine Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben, nur der nette Colin sieht es nicht. Der kann nur seine Witze machen. Was ist das nur für ein verkorkster Morgen?


	8. So schnell wie es, so schnell verschwind

**VIII. So schnell wie es kommt, so schnell verschwindet es auch wieder!**

Was zum Teufel mache ich hier gerade? Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben. Ich muss vollkommen verrückt geworden sein. Ich gehe ernsthaft freiwillig an einem Montagmorgen zur Redaktion. Was ist mit mir los? Wieso werfe ich meine schönen, streng anerzogenen, Angewohnheiten über den Haufen. Es ist doch ganz einfach - Montags ist mein Ausschlaftag. Montags muss ich das Wochende nachschlafen. Wie soll man auch sonst die Woche überstehen? Dabei sollte natürlich nicht erwähnt werden, dass ich eigentlich genug Schlafmöglichkeiten gehabt hätte. Ja, eindeutig! Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Ich habe mich blöderweise zu einem selbstbemitleidenden, schmachtenden Streberanwärter entwickelt. Wenn mich jetzt mein Vater anrufen würde und er mir seine typische Frage stellen würde, wo ich mich denn gerade wieder rumtreibe, könnte ich ihm antworten, dass ich gerade auf dem Weg zur Redaktion sei. Er bekäme dann bestimmt vor Schreck einen Herzinfakt. Naja, vielleicht nicht ganz so extrem, aber auch ein entsetztes Mitchum Huntzberger Gesicht hat Seltenheitswert. Ich kann ihn mir richtig gut vorstellen, wie er da am Schreibtisch sitzt, mit aufgerissenen starren Augen, den Mund bedrohlich Nah an einer Maulsperre und seine Gesichtsfarbe wäre dann bestimmt auch nicht mehr rosig, sondern eher Kreideweiß. Wenn es ganz großes Kino wäre, könnte er auch zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sprachlos sein. Irgendwie doch eine reizvolle Vorstellung!

"Sehe ich Recht? Logan? Ja, du bist es wirklich! Wie schön dich schon wieder zu sehen!", empfing mich Doyle mit seiner typisch schleimerischen Stimme. So langsam sollte ich mir Taschentücher mitnehmen, wenn ich weiß, dass ich auf Doyle treffen könnte, denn ich laufe ungern mit verschleimten Ohren herum. "Morgen Doyle! Ich dachte mir, dass ich mich jetzt öfter hier blicken lassen könnte.", antwortete ich ihm etwas genervt. "Ah, du hast Gefallen an unserer Arbeit gefunden. Ja, man merkt, dass in dir ein wahrer Journalist steckt"  
Genau Doyle, so sieht es aus. Du führst mich in das Journalistendasein. Träum weiter!  
"Freut mich, dass du das so siehst. Und hast du einen Job für mich"  
"Oh Logan, für dich doch immer"  
"Sehr gut, was kann ich "  
"Doyle! Wieso ist mein Artikel über Rosenbaum nicht in der heutigen Auflage erschienen?", kommt Paris in die Redaktion gestürmt und hat einen Ton an sich, der wenn sie ein muskullierter Kerl wäre, wirklich angsteinflößend wäre.  
"Paris, ich komme gleich zu dir. Wie du siehst, arbeite ich gerade"  
"Was? Ist das dein Ernst?" Sie sieht zu mir rüber.  
"Ah, Mister graue Boxershorts! Müsstest du nicht im Bett liegen"  
Oh mein Gott! Rory hat ihr von Samstag Morgen erzählt. Mister graue Shorts! Verdammt, Rory denkt ich wäre ein Idiot. Wem gibt man sonst so einen bescheuerten Namen! Wie soll es auch anders sein? Sie war da, ich war da und die Situation war einfach unmöglich. Erst mein beklopptes Auftreten, dann die Aktion mit Lenny und natürlich darf man nicht Colins grandioses Erscheinen erwähnen. Er hat sie ja praktisch als eine ... Naja, den Rest überlasse ich ihrer Fantasie. Was mir auch immer in den letzten Stunden durch den Kopf gegangen ist, was ich auch für Vorstellungen gegenüber Rory entwickelt habe, das Alles spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Paris hat mit einem Satz alles gesagt, was gesagt werden musste. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben komme ich mir wie ein totaler Vollidiot und Loser vor. Ich stehe nicht mal mehr mit Doyle auf einer Stufe. Selbst er steht höher über mir. Ich dagegen stehe schon am Abgrund zur Hölle. Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Schubser und dann bin ich für immer zu Gast bei Mephistopheles. Hey ihr da unten, haltet mir schon mal einen Platz frei. Mister graue Shorts kommt bald zu euch.  
"Was glotzt du denn jetzt so? Fehlt dir die Sprache? Versuchs mal mit Worten und häng sie an einander, das Ergebnis könnte ein Satz werden.", patzt mich Paris an. Eigentlich habe ich keine Lust darauf etwas zu antworten, aber irgendwie reizt sie mich immer so sehr, dass ich gar nicht schweigen kann.  
"Vielen Dank für den Tipp Paris. Was hätte ich nur ohne ihn gemacht?" Ganz egal wie angeschlagen man auch ist, man muss immer cool bleiben und versuchen auf höfliche Art zu kontern.  
"Oh wie Schlagfertig! Geht alle in Deckung gleich fallen Schüsse"  
"Paris dies hier ist immer noch meine Redaktion und so lange ich hier das Sagen habe, reißt du dich gefälligst zusammen. Ansonsten weißt du ja wo die Tür ist.", ermahnt sie Doyle energisch.  
"War ja klar, dass du ihm in den Hinter kriechst. Aber ich sag dir was, dass wird dir später auch nicht helfen höher zu kommen"  
"Das ist doch jetzt wohl nicht dein Ernst. Was glaubst du mit wem du hier sprichst? So etwas lasse ich mir sicher nicht von dir gefallen. Du hast doch "  
Okay Leute, wirklich nett dass ihr euren Streit genau an meinem Schreibtisch ausfechten müsst. Es war sowieso eine blöde Idee herzukommen. Ich habe hier einfach nichts verloren und auch Rory sollte ich mir aus dem Kopf schlagen. Irgendwie bin ich von meinem Weg abgekommen. Am Besten nehme ich meine Sachen und verschwinde hier. Ich bin einfach nicht für dieses Leben geschaffen. Ich wusste es immer schon, ich bin eine komplizierter Typ. Naja, vielleicht nicht gerade kompliziert, aber auf jeden Fall tauge ich nicht für solch eine Rolle. Wofür auch? Warum will ich mein Leben ändern? Ich habe doch ein tolles Leben! Ich bin frei, ich habe jetzt noch keine großen Verpflichtungen, ich habe alle finanziellen Mittel, die sich ein Mann in meinem Alter nur wünschen kann, ich habe gute Freunde und, auch wenn ich das in der letzten Zeit nicht wirklich gezeigt habe, habe ich auch was in der Brine. Also was soll das ganze Theater hier. Wieso will ich mich verstellen? Wieso will ich ein anderer sein, als ich in Wirklichkeit bin? Ich bin nun mal so wie ich bin und das ist auch gut so. Es gibt die Beziehungsleute und es gibt mich. So war es und so wird es immer sein.  
"Ich bin dann weg Doyle.", verabschiede ich mich, als ich die Redaktion verlasse, aber Dolye ist so in sein Gefecht vertieft, dass er mich gar nicht mehr wahr nimmt. Kann mir nur Recht sein!  
Jetzt nichts wie weg hier. Es gibt nur noch ein Ziel für mich und das ist mein Bett. Acht Uhr und ich saß schon in der Redaktion. Ne ne ne, so will ich nicht leben und so kann ich nicht leben. Niemand ist so eine Veränderung wert und außerdem, wenn so eine Veränderung meinerseits nötig wäre, gibt es keine Zukunft für solch eine Beziehung. Was rede ich hier überhaupt von einer Beziehung? Ich kenne sie kaum und ich werde sie auch nicht weiter kennen lernen. Sie führt ein vollkommen anderes Leben wie ich. Selbst wenn sie Interesse hätte, wäre es trotzdem zum Scheitern verurteilt. Und jetzt ist Schluss mit diesen absurden Gedanken und Überlegungen. Ich bin verdammt nochmal Logan Huntzberger und der braucht keine Freundin, bzw. will er keine Freundin.  
"So so, Logan Huntzberger"  
Oh mein Gott, Rory! Habe ich das etwa laut gesagt? Nein, nein, ach was. Jetzt bleib cool, Logan. Du hälst immer große Reden wenn es ums Cool sein geht, aber wenn du es dann tatsächlich umsetzen musst, machst du schlapp. Also sei ein Mann und zieh es durch!  
"Hi Rory! Ich war gerade schon in der Redaktion. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich da jetzt nicht rein gehen. Doyle und Paris müssten gleich den Höhepunkt ihrer Schlacht erreichen." Genau so macht man das. Völlig gelassen daher reden und sich überhaupt nicht anmerken lassen, was einem gerade durch den Kopf gegangen ist. Und das Gute daran ist, dass sie darauf eingeht. Sie Lächelt freundlich und genau so sollte eine Unterhaltung sein.  
"Ach die beiden machen das ständig. Wenn ich jedes Mal wieder nach Hause gehen würde, wäre ich nie in der Redaktion.", antwortet sie locker.  
"Okay, aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt"  
"Nein nein, ich gehe auf eigene Gefahr"  
Sehr gut, das muss dann auch reichen. Jetzt sollte ich mich vom Acker machen, sonst wird es vielleicht doch noch peinlich oder unangenehm.  
"Alles klar, dann machs gut Rory.", verabschiede ich mich mit einem bewusst lapidarem Lächeln.  
"Ja, du auch. Dann sehen wirs uns sicher bald. Du kommst doch jetzt öfter oder wie soll man dein frühes Erscheinen an einem Montagmorgen deuten"  
Worauf will sie hinaus? Nein, komm schon Logan, bleib bei deinem Plan.  
"Das war ein einmaliges Erlebnis. Ich treffe mich gleich mit meinem Vater und da ich noch was mit Doyle besprechen musste, bin ich eben noch vorbei gekommen. Wenn wir uns in der nächsten Zeit mal über den Weg laufen sollten, könnte das höchstens in der Mensa sein und selbst da esse ich äußerst selten. Also, dann machs gut!" Gut gelogen! Nicht sehr bewundernswert und auch keine Tat auf die ich stolz bin, aber es musste sein. Und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, ist mir das auch gar nicht schwer gefallen. Ich hatte wohl einfach nur eine sentimentale Woche. Sie war kurz, nicht allzu intensiv und jetzt ist sie endgültig vorbei!


	9. Fahrt ins Ungewisse!

**IX. Fahrt ins Ungewisse!**

Segeln! Das offene Meer, die enorme Sicht und die unendliche Weite. Es gibt nichts anderes außer dich, das Wasser und den Wind. Ohne Strom, ohne irgendwelche hochmoderne Technologien, bewegt man sich fort. Was für ein unbeschreiblich erfüllendes Gefühl! Hier kann ich einfach nur ich sein. Nicht Sohn, nicht bester Freund, nicht Student, nicht der coole Typ, der auf Parties gerne gesehen ist - einfach nur ich. Schon seit Tagen kann ich nicht mehr richtig denken. Ich kann meine eigenen Gedanken nicht ordnen. So viel Chaos hat noch nie in meinem Kopf stattgefunden. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das überhaupt geschehen kann. Die eigentlich simpelsten Aufgaben, erweisen sich als hoch kompliziert. Selbst das morgendliche Zeitunglesen ist für mich unmöglich geworden. Wenn ich einen Satz gelesen habe und dann noch einen, weiß ich schon nicht mehr was im ersten Satz stand. Das reinste Chaos, die totale Vernichtung meines Verstandes und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Wo ist meine lässige Seite geblieben? Wo ist meine unerschütterliche Klarsicht geblieben? Wo ist mein Vertand hin? Wie kann das nur sein? Am liebsten würde ich zum Fundbüro gehen und dort nachfragen, aber die werden mir wahrscheinlich nicht weiter helfen können. "Logan Huntzbergers Verstand haben wir letzte Woche reinbekommen. Einen Moment, ich hole ihn." Ja, so wird es sicherlich nicht ablaufen, wäre aber angenehm. Es ist wirklich schon weit gekommen, wenn ich mich vollkommen allein mit der Familiensegelyacht auf und davon mache. Wie schlecht muss es einem Menschen gehen, bzw. wie verwirrt muss ein Mensch sein, wenn er glaubt, dass er auf dem offen Meer seinen Verstand wieder findet? Eine Frage die man besser nicht beantworten sollte, es sei denn, man möchte sich auch noch selbst foltern.  
Vielleicht brauche ich diese Einsamkeit. Vielleicht muss ich von Zeit zu Zeit einfach mal einen Gang runter schalten oder sofort in den Leerlauf gehen. Kann es sein, dass man ab einem gewissen Alter sein Leben so sehr verändern muss, um überhaupt noch weiter zu leben. Was? Was erzähle ich da? Ich verstehe mich schon selber nicht mehr. Jetzt sitze ich alleine auf dem Deck unserer Yacht und kann immer noch keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Nur verwirrtes Zeug schlängelt sich durch meine Synapsen. Was soll ich tun? Was muss ich tun um wieder normal zu werden? Ich weiß ja, dass viele mein Leben nicht als normal bezeichnen würden, aber für mich ist es nun mal die reine Normalität. Was würde ich nur dafür geben, sie wieder zurück zu bekommen?  
Was ist der Anstoß? Was ist der Auslöser? Irgendwas muss doch dafür verantwortlich sein, dass ich so durchdrehe. Wenn ich den ausmache, kann ich ihn auslöschen und alles geht wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Oh ja, was für ein schöner Gedanke. Endlich wieder in Ruhe die Zeitung lesen und alles verstehen. Endlich wieder ohne große Gedankengänge den Tag auf mich zu kommen lassen. Das klingt wunderbar! Doch was bringt mir das Alles, wenn ich nicht weiß wovon ich spreche. Wieso stelle ich mich so blöd an? Ich bin eigentlich nicht der Dümmste, also müsste ich doch darauf kommen. Was habe ich gemacht? Was habe ich anders gemacht? Wo liegt die verdammte Veränderung? Ach verdammt, ich werde noch verrückt! Wenn ich das jemandem erzählen würde, kann ich mir das Gelächter schon richtig vorstellen. Klar, ich würde selber über so einen Schwachsinn lachen. Ich muss doch wissen, warum ich mich so total verloren fühle. Verloren! Ja, ich fühle mich verloren. Kann das sein? Ist das mit ein Grund meines Nervenkollars? Aber wieso sollte ich mich verloren fühlen? Das macht doch keinen Sinn. Ich habe ein super Leben. Ich habe viele Freunde, mit dem nicht vorhandenen Familienleben habe ich mich abgefunden und nette Begleitungen habe ich auch immer. Also was soll das?  
Jetzt saug dir nicht irgendeinen Mist aus den Fingern, Logan. Du hast ein Problem und um es zu lösen, solltest du die verrückten Fantasien weglassen. Okay, dann verusche ich die Sache mal ganz strukturiert anzugehen.  
Seit wann geht es mir so? - Ja, ganz klar, seit letzter Woche kann ich nicht mehr klar denken. Was ist da passiert? - Nichts ist da passiert. Ich habe mein ganz normales Leben geführt. Mit Unibesuchen, abendlichen Unternehmen und was weiß ich noch alles. Also muss es davor liegen. Was habe ich davor gemacht? - Hm, was habe ich da gemacht? - Ach komm schon Logan, jetzt hör auf mit diesem verdammten Theater. Gestehe es dir endlich ein. Du weißt genau, was hier los ist. Du stellst dich an, wie ein Vollidiot. Sprichst von Funbüros und Verstandsverlust. Das ist doch alles Schwachsinn. Dein Problem hat einen Namen und du kennst ihn genau. - Rory Gilmore! Sie geht mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Alles was ich auch versucht habe, um sie zu vergessen, hat mich nur noch mehr an sie denken lassen und letztendlich dann in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Jetzt bin ich mitten im Nirgendwo, um mich herum nur Wasser, nicht ein bischen Land in Sicht und Miss Gilmore ist die ganze Fahrt dabei gewesen. Jetzt beweist sich der Spruch mal wieder: Man kann vor seinen Problemen weglaufen, aber sie folgen einem immer. Die Flucht vor Rory ist gründlich in die Hose gegangen. Was auch immer in der letzten Woche, nach dem Treffen vor der Daily News, passiert ist, bzw. was ich angestellt habe um sie aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen, ist gescheitert. So schwer es mir auch fällt und ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihr das jemals sagen könnte, habe ich mich in sie verliebt. Aber wie kann das sein? Ich kenne sie doch kaum? Ich glaube doch nicht an Liebe auf den ersten Blick. So etwas gibt es nicht. Ach, es gibt noch nicht mal diese Liebe von denen alle sprechen. Jedenfalls nicht für mich. Ich weiß das es sie nicht gibt, denn wo war sie dann all die Jahre? Wo hat sie sich rumgetrieben? Wo war sie in meiner Kindheit? Wo war sie, als ich sie wirklich gebraucht habe? Es kann sie nicht geben, denn wenn es sie geben würde, müsste mein Vater sie doch auch haben. Er müsste so etwas wie Liebe für seinen Sohn empfinden und ihm das dann auch zeigen, aber da war nie etwas und da wird auch nie etwas sein. Also was soll das? - Liebe - Schwachsinn! Verdammt, Logan tu dir das selber nicht an. Egal was ich mir hier auch einreden will, ich weiß doch, dass mit mir was nicht stimmt und ich weiß auch, dass es so etwas wie Liebe sein muss. Warum sträube ich mich so dagegen? Auch wenn ich an die Liebe nicht glaube und schon gar nicht in so kurzer Zeit, ist sie trotzdem da. Irgendwas ist da. Irgendetwas empfindet mein Herz für sie und es ist keine Freundschaft. Nein, es ist mehr als das. Und jetzt tu das einzig Richtige, kehre um und beweg deinen Hintern zu ihr. Sag ihr was du fühlst. Ja, ich muss es tun. Ich muss ihr zumindest zeigen, dass ich an einer Freundschaft interrisiert bin und daraus kann sich dann mehr entwickeln, insofern sie dazu auch bereit ist. Jetzt stellt sich nur noch die Frage, ob ich dafür genug Mut aufbringen kann.


	10. Spring über deinen Schatten!

X. Spring über deinen Schatten!

Analytisch gesehen ist dies hier ein total hirnrissiges Unterfangen, aber was soll ich machen. Irgendetwas muss ich schließlich tun. Was soll sie auch schon groß machen? Sie könnte mich rausschmeißen, bzw. mich erst gar nicht rein lassen. Sie könnte mir auf unmissverständlichem Weg klar machen, dass ich der Letzte bin, mit dem sie etwas zu tun haben möchte. Was sie auch immer tun wird, ich muss es drauf anlassen kommen, denn eins ist vollkommen klar, wenn ich nicht so schnell wie möglich agiere, drehe ich noch mehr durch, als ich es ohnehin schon praktiziere. Eigentlich ist da doch auch gar nichts bei. Ich klopfe an ihre Tür und dann wird sich zeigen, wie sie zu mir steht. Das Schlimmste was passieren könnte, wäre eine neue peinliche Aktion von mir. Oh Mann, so blöd wie ich mich an dem Morgen angestellt habe, kann man eigentlich nicht wiederholen. Genau, es kann gar nicht mehr schlimmer kommen. Ich bin doch jetzt schon ein nervliches Wrack. Ich kann nicht schlafen, nicht essen und schon gar nicht vernünftig denken. So tief, wie ich mich derzeit im Dreck befinde, kann ich mich nur noch mehr und mehr daraus ziehen. So wirklich witzig ist das Alles nicht. Es war definitiv kein Vergnügen zu Paris zu fahren um von ihr Rorys Adresse zu bekommen. Mein Gott, was für ein Freak. Sie steht da vor einem und anstatt ein normales 'Hallo' zur Begrüßung zu benutzen, stößt sie natürlich ein 'Ah, Mister graue Boxershorts' heraus. Jedesmal ist es ein riesen Vergnügen auf sie zu treffen. Wie könnte man sie einschneidend beschreiben. Versuchen wir es doch mal so. Miss Paris Geller, geboren in der Nähe von Transilvanien, denn sie ist bei Nacht sicher nicht Zuhause, sondern auf Blutjagd, aufgewachsen in absoluter Einsamkeit, denn wenn es mit ihr Menschen länger ausgehalten haben, als ein, zwei Jahre oder doch nur ein paar Monate, möchte ich diese armen Leute nicht kennen lernen. Die Geller-Mutation muss ihnen schlimmes angetan haben. Na okay, weiter im Text. Ihre Schulzeit hat sie in Chilton hinter sich gebracht. So haben wir auch die Ursache gefunden, warum die Kinder von finanziell besser gestellten Familien immer so schlecht angesehen werden. Dann hat es sie nach Yale getrieben. Warum wohl? Warum geht eine Paris Geller nach Yale und nicht nach Harvard? Ich komm nicht drauf. Alles in mir sagt, dass sie die perfekte Harvard-Studentin wäre. Wieso hat sie es dann nicht dahin verschlagen? - Möglichkeiten: Tja, mir fällt nur eine ein. Miss Geller ist vielleicht gar nicht so gut, wie sie immer tut. Vielleicht wollte sie Harvard nicht. Hm, ich habe noch nie etwas schlechtes gegen Yale sagen können, aber die Annahme von Paris war definitiv eine der schlimmsten Entscheidungen die diese Uni fällen konnte.  
Klasse, jetzt sitze ich hier in meinem Auto, fahre in die Ungewissheit und habe nichts besser zu tun, als mir über Paris Geller den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Mein Gott, was hat mir Rory nur angetan! Sie hat aus einem coolen, selbstbewussten jungen Mann, ein trotteliges, selbstzweifelndes, unsicheres Jüngchen gemacht. Wenn Liebe so etwas aus einem machen kann, dann sollte sie verboten werden. Jetzt wird mir immer klarer, warum die Präsidentenfrauen auch zu den mächtigsten der Welt gehören, denn sie haben ihre Männer vollkommen unter ihren Fittichen. Was sie wollen wird gemacht, egal was ihre Männer davon halten. Sie haben einfach keine Gewalt mehr über ihren Verstand. Gott steh uns bei!

Stars Hollow! So sieht also die Herkunft von Rory Gilmore aus. Kein Wunder, dass sie so bodenständig ist. Wer hier abhebt kann nicht ganz dicht sein. Dies ist ein kleines, verstecktes Örtchen, wo sich wahrscheinlich jeder kennt. Zumindest hat die industrielle Revolutionen ihren Weg auch hier her gefunden. Sehr beeindruckend! Sträßchen an Sträßchen, wahrscheinlich befinde ich mich auf der einzigen Hauptstraße. Hier kann es nicht schwierig sein ihr Haus zu finden. Es gibt schätzungsweise nur 50 davon. Naja okay, ich will mal nicht so sein. Ein paar mehr sind es schon. Eigentlich ist das ein hübsches Städtchen. Hier kann man bestimmt schön groß werden, aber für einen wie mich, wäre das die Hölle gewesen, denn wenn man hier Mist baut, weiß das sicher innerhalb von 10 Minuten die komplette Stadt. Also für mich definitiv keine besonders angenehme Art auszuwachsen.  
Wenn ich mich nicht total irre, müsste dies hier die Innenstadt sein. Hm, irgendwie ist nichts gegen sie auszusetzen. Eine kleine Grünanlage im Zentrum und rund herum befinden sich die Geschäfte. Ja ja, Miss Gilmore sie sind wirklich sehr behütet groß geworden. Jetzt muss ich nur noch ihr Haus finden und dann kann die Aktion starten. Man bin ich nervös. Je näher ich meinem vermeindlichen Ziel komme, desto mehr verliere ich den Willen es zu erreichen. Doch wer ist das? Spinne ich? Drehe ich jetzt vollkommen durch? Habe ich Halluzinationen?  
Wer ist das? - Rory! Das ist definitiv Rory, doch wer ist das neben ihr? Das muss ihr Freund sein. Natürlich hat sie einen Freund. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein, zu glauben, dass sie keinen Freund hat. Solch ein Mädchen wie Rory hat doch einen Freund. Ja, ganz klar. Er sieht noch nicht mal schlecht aus. Warum sollte er auch? Sie sieht schließlich auch super aus. Ich habe mir die ganze Zeit vollkommen unnötig Gedanken gemacht. Sie ist vergeben. Ich, Logan Huntzberger, mache mir zum ersten Mal Gedanken um ein Mädchen und muss dann letztendlich feststellen, dass sie alles andere als frei ist. Sie hat einen Freund und so wie sie da eng umschlungen die Straße entlang gehen, sind sie glücklich miteinander. Was sollte sie dann mit mir? Was sollte sie mit einem Neuling in Beziehungsangelegenheiten? Mit einem Typen, der nicht einmal erahnen kann, wie so eine Beziehung abläuft. Ja klar, er kann es sich in groben Zügen vorstellen, aber wenn es dann hart auf hart kommt, lebt er im Land der Unwissenden. Wie konnte ich mir nur einbilden, eine Beziehung mit ihr eingehen zu können? Sie ist DER Beziehungstyp. Sie könnte es sich nicht einmal vorstellen so zu leben wie ich. Wahrscheinlich findet sie den Gedanken daran schon abstoßend. Ich bin ein Idiot. Ich bin solch ein Idiot. Wie kann ich ihr das antun wollen? Sie ist glücklich. Ihr Freund schätzt sie und ist bestimmt ein 10 Mal besserer Freund als ich es je hätte sein können. Ach, wenn nicht 100 Mal besser. Wieso rede ich immer von Beziehung? Verdammt, ich kenne sie kaum und sie kennt mich kaum, aber ich rede von Beziehung. Ich muss einen Kurzschluss gehabt haben und jetzt trage ich noch die Folgen mit mir herum.  
Oh Gott, sie sieht in meine Richtung. Was jetzt? Abducken! Ja, ich muss mich ducken! Aber wie sieht das aus, wenn ein Porsche ohne Fahrer durch Stars Hollow fährt. - Blöde Idee! Doch was soll ich machen? Sie sieht schon wieder her. Gleich hat sie mich erkannt. Wie soll ich das erklären? Was soll ich sagen? Was soll ich tun? - Soll ich zu ihr fahren und am Straßenrand anhalten? Was soll ich sagen? 'Hey Rory, wie geht's. Ich war gerade in der Gegend.' Das kauft sie mir nie ab. Natürlich nicht, denn das würde ich mir ja selber nicht abnehmen. Was also? - Schnell Logan, gleich ist es vorbei. Gleich hat sie dich entdeckt. - Ich fahre einfach vorbei. Sie wird dann denken, dass sie sich verguckt hat. Ja, ja genau, das könnte klappen. Einfach weiterfahren und keine auffälligen Schlenker machen. Auf keinen Fall einen Augenkontakt zulassen. Keinen Augenkontakt! Schau woanders hin Logan. Konzentrier dich auf die Straße. Hier ist die Straße. Schöne Straße. Auf die Straße schauen. - Na, wo schaust du hin. Nicht zu ihr sehen, immer geradeaus schauen. Komm schon, das ist eine ganz leichte Übung. Wieso zum Teufel fahre ich Schritttempo. Verdammt, so muss ich ja auffallen. Vielleicht sieht sie deswegen her. Ja klar, sieht sie deswegen her. Wahrscheinlich ist ein Porsche hier sowieso schon auffällig und wenn er dann noch durch die Gegend schleicht. Oh nein, es ist passiert. Unsere Blicke haben sich getroffen. Sie sieht wieder her. Sie hat mich entdeckt und erkannt. Jetzt ist alles zu spät. Ich kann nicht einfach weiter fahren. Ich muss anhalten. Sie geht einen Schritt schneller. Sie zeigt auf mich und sagt etwas zu ihrem Freund. Okay, okay, ganz ruhig. Ein und ausmaten. Es wird schon klappen. Cool bleiben, Logan. Das ist doch deine einfachste Übung. Noch drei Meter und dann steht sie an meinem Fenster. Was sagst du jetzt? Was sagst du ihr? Was macht Sinn? Was klingt nicht allzu bescheuert? Was nur? Was? Zu spät, in zwei Sekunden steht sie genau neben dem Auto. Komm schon, Fenster runter machen und einfach cool aussehen. Genau, das hilft immer.  
"Logan"  
"Hey, was ein Zufall. Rory Gilmore!" Oh Gott, bescheuerter konntest du nicht anfangen.  
"Was machst du denn in Stars Hollow?" Ja, was mache ich in Stars Hollow? Was nur? Mach nicht so eine lange Pause, das verrät dich. "Ich ... ich habe einen Freund besucht." Was? Einen Freund? Oh nein, du Idiot!  
"Wirklich, du hast einen Freund in Stars Hollow! Wer ist es denn, vielleicht kenne ich ihn?  
Genau das musste kommen. Was soll ich jetzt sagen?  
"Ähm, nein, äh, nein nicht in Stars Hollow, sondern hier in ..." Sag schon was. "... B ... Bring "  
"Ach in Brington"  
"Ja, ja genau in Brington." Ich habe zwar noch nie davon gehört, aber wen kümmerts.  
"Naja, das liegt alles dicht aneinander, aber trotzdem kenne ich keine Menscheseele dort"  
Puh, sehr gut.  
"Man kann ja auch nicht jeden kennen.", fange ich an zu schwafeln.  
"Ach, entschuldige, ich habe dir noch gar nicht meinen Freund vorgestellt. Logan, das ist Dean, mein Freund. Dean, das ist Logan Huntzberger. Er ist auch in der Yale Daily News"  
Ihr Freund. Jetzt ist es amtlich.  
"Hi! Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.", sagt er mit einem Lächeln und streckt seine Hand zur Begrüßung durchs Fenster.  
"Hi! Freut mich auch." Oh Mann, was für eine peinliche Situation. Ich sollte das wirklich schnell beenden, bevor ich noch irgendeinen Mist von mir gebe.  
"Hat mich sehr gefreut, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich weiter"  
"Ah, du hast bestimmt gleich noch eine Party oder ein Date vor dir.", sagt sie mit einem charmanten Lächeln.  
Wenn du wüsstest, was hier los ist. Aber es ist gut, dass du in dem Glauben bist, warum soll ich das jetzt nicht einfach als Alibi verwenden.  
"Du hast mich schon durchschaut. Ich bin wohl wirklich zu leicht zu durchschauen. ... Dann habt noch einen schönen Tag. Bis irgendwann"  
"Dir auch!", verabschieden sie sich und gehen einen Schritt zurück.  
Das ist mein Startzeichen. Bloß weg hier. Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht, hierher zu fahren. Jetzt ist Schluss mit diesem Theater. Ich habe es versucht, aber es hat sich gezeigt, dass es keine gemeinsame Zukunft geben kann. Jetzt muss ich wieder in meine alte Lebensweise reinkommen. Niemand kann sagen, dass ich es nicht versucht hätte. Ich brauche mir keine Vorwürfe machen. Also schnell nach Hause und das Geschehene hinter mir lassen. 


	11. Freundschaften!

XI. Freundschaften!

"Logan, Mann, was ist denn los mit dir?", versucht mich Colin zu motivieren.  
Was soll schon los sein? Ich bin einer von vielen. Ich bin einer von den vielen Trotteln auf der Welt, die sich verknallt haben, wobei aber keine Chance in Aussicht steht, dass daraus etwas werden könnte. Man muss sich doch nur mal hier im Pub umsehen. 70 sind junge unverbrauchte Männer und 30 Frauen. Dazu kommt noch, dass 25 von den Mädchen in festen Händen sind und die Übrigen haben kein Interesse an einer Beziehung. Warum auch immer? Naja und die 70 Männer kann man auch noch unterteilen. 30 haben bereits eine Freundin, 20 wollen gar keine, sondern denken nur an den Fun, 19 suchen, finden aber keine und das letzte Prozent, was ich ganz allein für mich reserviert habe, sitzt hier rum und versteht die Welt nicht mehr, weil ein Mädchen so viel Macht besitzt um einem den Kopf zu verdrehen, bzw. das ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellt.  
Tja, nur nichts von dem kann ich Finn sagen. Niemandem kann ich etwas davon erzählen.  
"Es ist alles okay. Ich bin nur nicht richtig fit. Keine Ahnung woran es liegt"  
"Hm, wenn das alles ist"  
Komisch, was hat er denn für einen eigenartigen Unterton in der Stimme. Ich kenne ihn jetzt schon so lange, aber der ist mir vollkommen neu. Naja, ist auch egal. Wahrscheinlich bilde ich mir das sowieso nur ein. Kommt ja im Moment nicht selten vor, dass ich mir irgendwas einbilde.  
"Glaubst du, dass du die Antwort in deinem Glas finden wirst? ... Komm schon Logan, ich kenne dich. Du glaubst zwar, dass dich niemand richtig kennt und schon gar nicht der von sich selbst eingenommene Colin, der nie etwas ernst nimmt und zu allem einen unpassenden humorlosen Spruch ablassen kann, aber da irrst du dich. Ich kenne dich besser, als du denkst. Jedes Mal wenn du von einem Familientreffen kommst oder von einem Treffen mit deinem Vater, sind wir hier zu finden. Du sitzt dann hier mit einem Glas Scottch und versuchst deine Erinnerung zu ertränken. Eins ist jedoch anders als sonst, du sprichst kaum und neben dir sitzt kein Mädchen. Also erzähl mir nicht, dass es dir gut geht oder das du nicht richtig fit bist. Damit beleidigst du meine Intelligenz. ... Ich bin nicht der Idiot von der Ecke. Du hast es zwar noch nie in Anspruch genommen und ich habe es dir auch noch nie angeboten, aber Logan, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, bin ich für dich da. Das hätte ich dir wahrscheinlich schon viel eher sagen sollen, aber irgendwie war ich zu naiv um so ein Thema anzusprechen. Wir haben alle Familienprobleme. Zumindest wir drei, aber bei dir ist es ganz extrem und ich dachte immer, dass gehört nicht in unsere Freundschaft. Ja, ich weiß, blöde Einstellung, denn wenn nur Mädchen, Partys und LDB-Aktionen in unsere Freundschaft gehören, was ist dann so eine Freundschaft wert"  
Kneift mich mal bitte jemand. Was ist das? Wer ist das? Bin ich schon so voll, dass ich halluziniere? Sind das die Worte meines Freundes Colin? Ich kann es kaum fassen. Nach dem heutigen Tag hätte ich alles erwartet, aber nicht so eine Ansprache von ihm. Und jetzt sieht er mich so erwartungsvoll an. Was soll ich jetzt sagen? Ich kann ihm unmöglich erzählen, was in mir vor geht. Es mag ja sein, dass er so etwas in unserer Freundschaft gut findet, aber ich bin nicht der Typ Mensch, der sich so öffnet. Niemals! Ich kann das nicht. Ich vergrabe Probleme in mir. Wofür habe ich denn die imaginäre Schublade 'Nicht zu lösende Probleme'? Wie komme ich da jetzt wieder raus? Was soll ich machen? Gehe ich einfach mit einem Lächeln darüber hinweg oder gehe ich wirklich darauf ein oder stelle ich ihn jetzt als Idioten hin? Nein, nein ich kann ihn nicht als Idioten hinstellen. Das hat ihn bestimmt überwindung gekostet, da kann ich ihn unmöglich als Idioten hinstellen. Aber ich kann ihm auch nicht ehrlich sagen, wo mein Problem liegt. "Colin, du bist wirklich ein echter Freund, aber mach dir keine Gedanken. Mir geht's gut! Es ist wirklich nichts schlimmes. Ich glaube, ich bin einfach nicht als Musterstudent geeignet und deswegen so fertig. Gib mir ein Woche Zeit zum Relaxen und am nächsten Wochenende ist der gewohnte Logan wieder da"  
Genau so macht man das. Ich kann es doch noch. Alles überspielen und den Coolen raushängen lassen. Eine viel zu unterschätze Eigenschaft.  
"Bist du sicher?", fragt er nochmals besorgt nach.  
"Ja, ich könnte mir gar nicht sicherer sein.", antworte ich und klopfe ihm dabei mit einem ruckartigen, freundschaftlichem Handschlag auf die Schulter. Lässig und von mir überzeugt, so muss ich wirken, dann kann gar nichts schief gehen.  
"Okay, dann ist ja alles gut"  
Ein Lächeln, ja ich habe ihn überzeugt. Das war echt haarscharf, aber erfahrungsreich.  
"Na also, dann lass uns jetzt noch einen trinken und dann schleppe ich mich nach Hause. Außerdem ist Finn mal wieder schwer in Bedrängnis"  
"Wieso"  
"Tja, Finn bequatscht jetzt schon 20 Minuten dieses Mädel und wenn du mal an den Tisch weiter links schaust, sieht du einen Typen, der definitiv nicht vom anderen Ufer ist. Also kann er nur der Freund von der Tante sein, vielleicht zerstritten oder so. Auf alle Fälle, wird er nicht mehr lange so ruhig da sitzen bleiben. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich echt keinen Bock auf eine Prügelei." "Oh verdammt, du hast Recht! Ich gehe rüber und hole ihn"  
"Gute Idee"  
Na klasse, jetzt steht der Kerl auf und bei Colins und Finns Klappe, kann das nicht friedlich ausgehen. Ach verdammt, ich habe wirklich keinen Nerv auf eine Schlägerei. Muss das gerade heute sein. Oh Gott, wenn ich mir vorstelle, ich wäre Bill Murray und ich würde diesen Tag immer und immer wieder erleben, wie in 'Und täglich grüsst das Murmeltier', wäre ich wirklich Selbstmordgefährdet.  
Na gut, noch einmal zusammen reißen und versuchen die Situtation wieder unter kontrolle zu bekommen. Doch so wie das da schon aussieht, scheint mir das eine verlorene Mission zu werden. Wieso legt der Idiot auch seinen Arm um die Kleine? Oh Mann, Finn, was treibst du da nur? Das kann doch nicht gut enden. Wieso lässt er immer diesen Provokanten raushängen? Einmal in seinem Leben möchte ich in pfiffig erleben. Nur einmal!  
"Na, gibt's Probleme?", versuche ich mich ruhig in das Gedränge zu quetschen.  
"Wer bist du denn? Gehörst wohl zu diesen beiden Idioten"  
Hm, wie Recht er doch hat. Die beiden benehmen sich wirklich idiotisch. Ich kann sie echt nicht verstehen. Der Typ ist total durchtrainirt. Ja gut, ich bin auch nicht der schlaffste, aber an Finn ist nichts dran und an Colin auch nicht. Sie können doch nicht im Ernst erwarten, dass sie gegen den ankommen. Selbst zu Zweit sind sie ihm unterlegen.  
"Jungs, lasst uns gehen. Ich denke wir sind hier nicht erwünscht"  
"Ah, du bist gar nicht so blöd, wie du aussiehst"  
Puh, komm Logan, stör dich nicht daran. Der liegt doch unter deinem Niveau.  
"Logan, ich habe nichts gemacht.", erklärt sich Finn.  
"Du hast nichts gemacht? Du machst dich an meine Freundin rann und das mag ich gar nicht.", motzt ihn der Typ an"  
"Tja, Pech gehabt"  
Oh komm schon, Colin, das muss doch nicht sein.  
"Jetzt pass mal auf! Schnapp dir deine zwei hirnverbrannten Penner und seht zu, dass ihr mir aus den Augen geht"  
"Na, ich würde sagen, dass ist unser Stichwort. Kommt Jungs, raus hier. Ich will keinen Ärger"  
Wow, sie hören auf mich. Selten gesehen! Finn kann sich tatsächlich von dem Mädel trennen und auch Colin geht bereitwillig mit. Naja, vielleicht haben sie auch keinen Nerv auf ein größeres Theater. "Ah, brave Jungs, geht schön mit Daddy mit. Ihr seid doch sowieso die größten Looser die hier rumlaufen. Ihr kommt nie bei einer an, auch nicht euer Blondchen"  
Jetzt reichts. Ich höre mir ja viel an, aber dieser Kerl hat es einfach nicht anders verdient. Ich lasse mir doch nicht so einen Mist unterstellen. Finn, komm aus dem Weg mit dir. Mit einem gezielten Schalg aufs Kinn, müsste ich ihn ausgenoggt haben. Also Schwung holen, Gleichgewicht halten und schon sieht er Sternchen.  
"Wer ist jetzt hier der Loser?", kommt es so aus mir heraus, als ich ihn am Boden liegen sehe.  
"Wow, Logan, super!", sprudelt es aus Finn begeistert heraus.  
"Ja ja, du kannst mir nachher gratulieren. Kommt jetzt, bevor der soweit ist zurück zuschlagen.", kläre ich sie hastig auf und ziehe sie hinter mir her.  
Zu meiner Verwunderung schaffen wir es alle noch einige Blocks weit zu laufen. Vielleicht trieb sie da gerade Angst an.  
"Und ich dachte, du stecktest in einer Krise.", klopft mir Colin begeistert auf die Schulter.  
"Ja, das war unser alter Logan.", ergänzt Finn.  
Na dann war das ganze Theater wenigstens zu etwas gut. Wenn sie mir jetzt täglich auf die Nerven gehen würden, wäre das ganze noch unerträglicher. - Was soll ich machen? Ich kann ihnen ja schlecht sagen, dass der Kerl gerade meinen wunden Punkt getroffen hat. Ich hasse es so aus der Haut zu fahren. Ich bin kein Freund von öffentlichem Drama und Chaos. Keine Ahnung, wie ich die Sache mit Rory verarbeiten soll, aber sicher nicht so wie ich das gerade gezeigt habe. 


	12. Unvorhersehbare Ereignisse!

XII. Unvorhersehbare Ereignisse!

Wo ist es nur? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass es verschwunden ist. Lenny hat es nicht gesehen und sonst war doch niemand hier, außer den Jungs. Hach, es kann doch nicht wahr sein. Irgendwo muss das verdammte Notebook doch sein. In jeder bekloppten Ecke dieses Zimmers habe ich jetzt nachgesehen und es ist einfach nicht aufzufinden. Da sind meine ganzen Arbeiten drauf. Einfach alles! Wenn das weg ist, kann ich mich einsargen. Das Seminar ist in zwei Stunden. Die Vorbereitung ist auf der Festplatte. Ich brauche es, sonst bin ich erledigt. Ich kann meinen Vater schon hören wie er seine Sprüche loslässt, wie typisch das doch für mich ist. Man kann mir ja viel nachsagen, aber ich habe bissher noch kein Seminar geschmissen. "Logan, ich habe jetzt bei mir auch nochmal gesucht. Bei mir ist es sicher nicht"  
"Danke Lenny. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo es sein könnte"  
"Ist jetzt nur so eine Idee, aber warst du nicht in letzter Zeit öfter mal in der Redaktion der Unizeitung. Vielleicht hast du es "  
"Nein! Das kann nicht wahr sein.", unterbreche ich ihn fluchend. Wie konnte ich Idiot es dort liegen lassen? Jetzt muss ich dahin. Es bleibt mir gar nichts anderes übrig. Bei meinem Glück treffe ich auf jeden Fall auf sie. Wenn man mal eine Pechtsträne hat, kommt man da einfach nicht mehr raus. "Ist doch kein Ding, Mann! Du gehst da eben vorbei und holst es dir ab. Was regst du dich so auf"  
Ach Lenny, wenn du wüsstest was diese Aktion alles mit sich bringen könnte. Mal eben da rein und wieder raus, ist nicht drin. Wäre es noch nicht mal, wenn Rory nicht da wäre, denn Doyles Gequatsche muss ich auch nicht haben oder noch vie schlimmer - Paris könnte mir über den Weg laufen.  
"Ja, hast Recht. Ich bin nur nicht besonders scharf drauf"  
"Wer ist das schon?", sagt er mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen und verschwindet in seinem Zimmer.

Noch nie ist mir der Weg zur Redaktion so lang vorgekommen. Jeder Schritt in diese Richtung, verlangt von mir immer mehr Überwindung. Das würde mir niemand glauben, was aus mir geworden ist. Ich bin tatsächlich ein kleiner Schnösel, den es Überwindung kostet in eine Redaktion zu gehen. Mein Gott, wie viele Redaktionen habe ich schon von innen gesehen. Ich kann sie gar nicht alle zählen. In den verschiedensten Städten war ich in Redaktionen. - London, Prag, Seattle ... - Ach es sind unzählige, aber bei dieser einen bekomme ich kalte Füsse. Nur gut, dass man mir das nicht ansieht. Hoffe ich jedenfalls! Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn man mir ansähe, dass ich kurz vorm Nervenzusammenbruch stehe. Außerdem hätte ich gerade wirklich nichts gegen eine Windel. Jetzt kann ich die Leute verstehen, die vor lauter Panik ihr Wasserlassen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle haben. Was für eine ungerechte Welt, in denen die Männer so leiden müssen? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Mädels jemals solche Gefühle mit sich herum schleppen. Nein, dafür heulen sie viel zu viel. Ein toter Schmetterling am Boden - Mädels heulen aus Trauer, ein Eichhörnchen läuft den Baumstamm hoch - Mädels heulen vor Freude, Hochzeiten - Mädels heulen aus Rührung, ein Film Happy-End - Mädels heulen aus Mitgefühl. Da könnte ich sicher noch viel mehr aufzählen, aber wer will das schon wissen. Irgendwie kann man da nur froh sein ein Mann zu sein. Ja genau, ein Mann der kurz davor steht sich in die Hose zu machen und dabei weiche Knie hat. Ironie in sich!  
"Ah, ich wusste doch, ich habe mich nicht verguckt. Logan, mein Lieber"  
Diese Stimme ist einzigartig. Schon bei dem kleinsten Laut, stellt sich jedes einzelne Nackenhaar aufrecht und sogleich aktiviert sich mein Anti-Doyle-Gen.  
"Hi, Doyle!", begrüße ich ihn freundlich, wobei ich mich einmal kurz umdrehe um aus lauter Höfligkeit ein sachtes Lächeln zu entgegnen. Mehr bekommt er nicht von mir, da ich immer noch nicht weiß, auf welcher Uferseite er schippert. Lieber kein Risiko eingehen!  
"Willst du auch zur Redaktion"  
"Ja, du hast es erfasst. Ich muss letzte Woche mein Notebook vergessen haben und ich brauche es unbedingt"  
"Notebook! Ja, könnte sein, dass es da ist. Ich achte auf so etwas nicht. Tut mir leid"  
Wieso solltest du zur Abwechslung auch mal nützlich sein!  
"Ist ja nicht schlimm. Es wird schon da sein"  
"Ach übrigens Logan, ich habe eine super Story an der Hand. Wenn du Interesse hast, kann ich sie dir zuspielen"  
Iih gitt, glaubt der echt, dass er mich mit so einem Tonfall anlocken könnte. Bäh, spiel dir selber was zu und lass mich daraus. "Ist nett gemeint, aber ich werde in der nächsten Zeit nicht dazu kommen. Unizeug, kennst das ja"  
"Okay, wenn du mal wieder was schreiben willst, weißt du wo du mich finden kannst"  
Weiß ich das? Ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern. Irgendwo ziwschen Schleimland und wie-nerve-ich-Logan-Land. "Ja, danke, ich weiß bescheid"  
"Doyle, ich dreh gleich durch. Es geht einfach nicht.", ruft ihm jemand hysterisch entgegen, als wir die Reaktion betreten.  
"Du entschuldigst mich. Hier muss man alles selbst machen"  
"Ja klar, geh nur"  
Eine Minute länger und ich hätte meinen Mageninhalt nicht länger zurückhalten können in die Freitheit zu gelangen.  
So, jetzt schnell mein Notebook schnappen und dann nichts wie weg. "Wenn haben wir denn da? Hi, Logan"  
Nein, bitte nicht! Bitte lass das eine Vatermorgana sein. Bitte sei nicht Rory Gilmore!  
"Rory! Hi!" Verdammt, wieso musste ich auch so blöd sein und mein Notebook hier liegen lassen.  
"Ich hatte gar nicht mit dir gerechnet"  
Will sie ein Gespräch anfangen? Hm, komisch! Ach komm Logan, ein paar Sätze wirst du doch wohl hinbekommen, ohne wie ein Idiot zu wirken.  
"Ich mit mir auch nicht, aber mein Notebook habe ich letzte Woche vergessen." 'Ich habe mit mir auch nicht gerechnet'? Was, was erzähle ich da? Jetzt bleib mal locker, Kleiner.  
"Achso und ich dachte du hättest es dir nochmal anders überlegt"  
Anders überlegt! Was?  
"Du meintest ja, dass du länger nicht kommen würdest, weil du zu viel zu tun hast.", ergänzt sie.  
Habe ich ihr jetzt mit meinem Gesichtsausdruck gezeigt, dass ich nicht wusste, was sie meinte?  
"Ah, das meinst du. Ähm, ja ich habe wirklich sehr viel vor in nächster Zeit und da kann ich wirklich keine Zeitung mehr zwischen quetschen"  
Wieso kommt sie hier rüber? Nein, bleib doch an deinem Tisch. Nicht rüber kommen! Oh Gott, was ist mit mir los? Ich muss mich setzen. - Nein, nicht setzen, dann stehst du so schnell nicht wieder auf. Stehen bleiben - zeigen, dass man schnell wieder los muss.  
"Viel zu tun, was? Ja, das kenne ich. Wundert mich, dass du noch Zeit gefunden hattest, zu Paris zu fahren"  
Paris! - Am Wochende! - Ich bin erledigt! - Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein! - Sie hat ihr natürlich von meinem Erscheinen erzählt! - Ich Idiot! - Das muss sie ja wundern! - Was jetzt? - Was sage ich jetzt?  
"Ähm ..." Cool bleiben, Logan. "Ja, ich ... Ich wollte eigentlich ..." Jetzt sag schon was vernünftiges. So ein Gestotter nimmt sie dir nie ab. "Ich war ja, wie gesagt in Brington und da dachte ich, ich könnte bei dir vorbei fahren. Du hattest ja mal erwähnt in Stars Hollow zu wohnen und da wollte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen." Puh, kauft sie mir das ab? Bitte, bitte hinterfrage es nicht!  
"Du wolltest bei mir vorbei fahren"  
Sie hinterfragt es! Jetzt lass dir was überzeugendes einfallen.  
"Ja, wir ... Wir hatten uns doch so gut unterhalten und irgendwie dachte ich, dass wir das wiederholen könnten"  
Was? Was sagst du da? Du willst das nicht wiederholen. Du willst weg von ihr. "Du möchtest dich mit mir treffen"  
Die Verwunderun steht ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Ich dachte wir könnten mal miteinander woanders reden, als bei irgendeiner irren Party und ohne Angst zu haben, dass Paris jede Minute auftaucht"  
Immer tiefer! Immer tiefer rede ich mich in den Mist.  
"Das habe ich jetzt, ehrlich gesagt, nicht erwartet"  
Oh Gott!  
"Hä hä, ja ich, hä, ich bin immer für eine Überraschung gut"  
Blitz komm zu mir. Erschlag mich, bitte!  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll"  
Da sind wir schon zu zweit.  
"Dann war die Idee doch wohl zu blöd.", versuche ich die Situatuion schnell zu bereinigen.  
"Nein, nicht blöd, aber du weißt schon, dass ich einen Freund habe"  
Sie glaubt, ich will sie anmachen. Klasse, super Logan. Zum ersten Mal willst du ein Mädel nicht einfach so anmachen und dann glaubt sie es.  
"Rory, ich weiß doch das du einen Freund hast. Das eine hat mit dem anderen wirklich nichts zu tun. Ich fand nur, dass wir uns gut unterhalten haben und dachte es wäre ein Fortsetzung wert." Wieso höre ich nicht einfach auf, verabschiede mich und beende diese Demütigung endlich?  
"Wenn du das so siehst, hätte ich nichts dagegen"  
Nein? Du hättest nicht?  
"Cool, dann können wir uns ja mal treffen"  
"Ja, können wir gerne machen.", sagt sie und hängt ein Lächeln hinten dran.  
"Okay, ich weiß nur leider gerade nicht wann ich Zeit habe"  
"Ich könnte dir meine Nummer geben"  
Sie will mir ihre Nummer geben. Ich bin im siebten Himmel!  
"Ja, das wäre gut"  
Sie schreibt sie mir auf. Das gibt's doch gar nicht. Sie schreibt sie mir auf einen Zettel. Ich habe ihre Nummer und dafür habe ich gar nichts gemacht. Wahnsinn! "So, hier ist sie"  
Genial, ich habe ihre Nummer! "Danke dir. Dann werde ich mich melden"  
"Okay"  
Jetzt ist auch gut Logan. Verasbschiede dich und geh, bevor dir noch etwas bescheuertes rausrutscht.  
"Gut, dann werde mich mal gehen. Mein Seminar fängt gleich an. Machs gut"  
"Du auch"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
Wie viel Mal willst du dich noch verabschieden? Geh endlich!  
Ein Lächeln hinterhergesetzt und schon bin ich weg. Wow! Was für ein Treffen? Damit hätte ich im Leben nicht gerechnet. Aus einer so bekloppten Situation ist so etwas geworden. Das glaubt mir doch kein Mensch! Nein, und das auch nur, weil keiner weiß, was in mir vor geht. Egal! Puh, ich habe ihre Nummer und ich werde sie treffen. Mal sehen, was sich daraus entwickeln kann! 


	13. Date mal anders!

**XIII. Date mal anders!**

Noch nie in meinem Leben war ich so nervös wie heute. Den ganzen Tag schon, weiß ich nichts mit mir anzufangen. Alles Mögliche habe ich schon gemacht. Sämtliche Zeitungen gelesen, die ich finden konnte, einige Mails gelesen, die mir mein Vater als wichtiges Unternehmensmaterial verkauft hat, über den Campus gelaufen und jetzt kommt's, ich habe doch tatsächlich alle meine Schuhe geputzt. Kann man sich das vorstellen. ICH habe nichts besseres zu tun, als meine Schuhe zu putzen. Was ist nur aus mir geworden? Wenn so etwas die Liebe aus einem macht, dann weiß ich nicht ob ich sie gut heißen soll.  
Naja und jetzt stehe ich vor meinem Schrank, übrigens schon eine geschlagene Stunde, und weiß nicht was ich anziehen soll. Selbst die Auswahl meiner Schuhe ist jetzt zu groß, wo sie mich alle so strahlend ansehen. Ist das normal? Sollten Männer oder zumindest junge Männer solche Probleme haben? Ich achte immer schon darauf, was ich anziehe und dass es auch gut aussieht, aber noch nie habe ich mir so große Sorgen um ein passendes Outfit gemacht. Ist das nicht eigentlich Frauensache? Gehört das nicht zum Frauenklischee? Wie weit ist es mit mir schon gekommen, wenn ich dem Frauenklischee entspreche? Ist ja furchtbar! Allein die Vorstellung, dass ich vielleicht länger vor dem Spiegel und länger vor dem Schrank stehe wie Frauen, erschreckt mich enorm. Ich bin doch ein ganzer Kerl. Nicht so ein 0815-Mensch. Nein, ich bin hart, cool, durchtrainirt, alles andere als dumm und sehe auch noch verdammt gut aus, also was soll dieses Theater?  
Tja, so sehr ich auch weiß, was ich für ein toller Typ bin, bzw. so sehr ich mir das einreden will, hilft es meiner momentanen Unsicherheit nicht im Geringsten. Ich treffe mich gleich mit einer wundervollen Person, die zu allem Ärger einen Freund hat, doch trotzdem mit mir ausgeht und ich will alles tun, damit sie diesen Abend in guter Erinnerung behält. Ach was, ich will, dass sie ihn niemals vergisst und dass sie sich wünscht ihn immer und immer wieder erleben zu können. Ich will, dass wenn sie mich ansieht, ihr der Atem stockt, sie weiche Knie bekommt, ihr Mund trocken wird, ihr Verstand aussetzt und nur noch in meiner Nähe sein will. Sie soll ihren Freund vergessen, sie soll die Welt um sich herum vergessen und nur noch mich sehen. Es soll für sie nichts anderes mehr geben, als sie und mich. Was würde ich nur alles dafür geben, dass es genauso sein wird?

Komm schon Logan, jetzt sieh dich nicht die ganze Zeit von oben bis unten an. Du siehst gut aus. All die Blicke, die dir die Mädchen auf dem Weg hierhin zugeworfen haben, beweisen das. Ich könnte wahrscheinlich gar nicht besser aussehen, also warum der Ärger? Aber es ist trotzdem hart. Solch ein Gang ist so hart. Wie viele Dates habe ich jetzt schon gehabt? Oh Mann, ich kann sie gar nicht zählen und jetzt, wo ich verrückter Weise gar kein Date habe, sondern nur ein freundschaftliches Treffen, bin ich aufgeregeter als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben. Ob es anderen Leuten auch schon so ergangen ist? Ja, na klar, ich bin bestimmt nicht der Erste, der sich von jetzt auf gleich in ein Mädchen verknallt hat oder was auch immer ich für Rory empfinde, doch sie mir allerdings nichts außer Freundschaft entgegnen will, weil ihr Freund höchstwahrscheinlich der geilste Typ von sonst wo ist. Der geilste Typ von Stras Hollow! Messe ich mich tatsächlich mit einem Kerl aus einer winzigen Kleinstadt? Muss ich das haben? Ist sie all diesen Stress wert oder bilde ich mir da was ein? - Hm, nein, nein, ich bilde mir da nichts ein. Sie ist es wert. Wenn ein einziges Mädchen, aus einem ganzen Mann wie mir, so einen wimmernden, selbstzweifelnden Zwerg machen kann, dann ist sie das alles wert. Wie das klingt? Nichts in diesem Satz war gut, ganz im Gegenteil, eher niederschmetternd, aber ich sage auch noch, dass sie das wert ist. Noch vor einigen Wochen hatte ich einen klaren Verstand, der genau das tat, was ich wollte, doch jetzt - jetzt ist er verwirrt, hat Aussetzer, verweichlicht immer mehr und alles andere als meiner. So bin ich nicht, so war ich nicht und so will ich doch nicht sein oder? Will ich so sein? Will ich so sein wie Nachbars Junge? Will ich nicht mehr der taffe Typ sein, dem die Mädels nur so zufliegen. Der alles hat, was er sich nur wünschen kann und alles andere will, als eine eingene, feste Freundin. Wieso will ich sie? Wieso gerade sie? Was weiß ich schon von ihr? Ich kenne sie doch kaum. Wir haben ein wenig mit einander geredet, aber ich weiß noch nicht einmal ein viertel ihres Lebens. Nichts, gar nichts! Wieso tue ich mir das dann an? Wieso treffe ich mich mit ihr mitten auf dem Campus? Ich sollte sie noch nichteinmal abholen. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie nicht, dass Paris mitbekommt, dass sie sich mit mir trifft. Wenn ich ihr das noch nicht mal wert bin, was mache ich dann hier? Wieso nur? Wieso?  
Okay, diese Frage beantwortet sich gerade von selbst. - Puh, weiche Knie, trockener Mund, stockender Atem, Verstandsaussetzer. Wow, in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich noch nie so eine Schönheit gesehen. Ihr geschmeidiger Gang, ihr nussbraunes Haar, welches sich in der leichten Brise bewegt, ihre verlegene Geste, wie sie sich die eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr streicht, der seichte Schein von den Laternen hinter ihr, der ihr Schritt für Schritt zu folgen scheint, weil er sie einfach nicht loslassen kann, das gedämpfte Klocken ihre Schuhe auf dem Asphalt, welches Engelsschritten gleich käme und die graziöse Köperhaltung, die ihren Anblick nur noch mehr perfektioniert. Wenn nur allein ihr Anblick solche Gefühle in einem Mann auslösen kann, welche würden dann an die Oberfläche gelangen, wenn er sie in seinen Armen halten dürfte, wenn er ihr so nahe kommen dürfte, dass er ihren Atem im Gesicht spüren könnte? Uns trennen noch ungefähr zehn Schritte. Zehn Schritte, wenige Sekunden die im Nu verfolgen sind. Ihr Lächeln, ihr Lächeln ist wie ein Sonnenaufgang auf offner See, ihr Mund gleicht dem Horizont und ist so weich, so unendlich weich und warm. Es ist als ob mein Herz zu beben anfängt. So viel, so unsagbar viel habe ich in meinem Leben schon erlebt, aber nichts, absolut gar nichts kommt diesem Erlebnis gleich.  
"Hey!", begrüßt sie mich so taff, wie ich es von ihr noch gar nicht kenne. Naja, das ist ja auch eigentlich nichts besonderes, denn was kenne ich von ihr schon.  
"Hallo, Rory!", versuche ich mich wieder von meiner Wolke runter zu holen und irgendwie meine Coolness erneut zu finden.  
"Also willst du hier bleiben oder gehen wir irgendwo hin mit vier Wänden und vielleicht auch ein paar Stühlen"  
"Hm, ich glaube, ich kenne sogar was, wo es auch Tische gibt.", antworte ich schlagfertig.  
Sie ist so cool und so lässig. Damit zieht sie einen richtig in ihren Bann. Gut so, sonst würde ich mich wahrscheinlich den ganzen Abend wie ein Vollidiot aufführen. Obwohl, das kann ja noch kommen.

"So, hier treibt sich also ein Logan Huntzberger herum. Oder nein, nicht 'treibt' sondern hier verbringt er seine Abende." Es ist nicht zu überhören, dass sie mich aufziehen will.  
"Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich jetzt sage, ich wäre selten hier"  
"'Rich Man's Shoe,' irgendwie ist das pure Ironie"  
Hm, was meint sie damit. Ich fasse es wirklich nicht wie locker sie ist. "In Bezug auf 'Rich'. So viel ich weiß, trifft das ja für dich zu"  
Okay, jetzt ist der Groschen gefallen. Ist das vielleicht der Grund, warum sie sich heute mit mir trifft? - Was? Kehr Logan, was geht nur in deinem Kopf vor sich? Wieso suche ich nach einem Punkt, der sie schlecht machen könnte? Sie ist hier und das nur, weil ich sie darum gebeten habe. Für sie ist das ein rein freundschaftliches Treffen. Wer weiß wie viele sie schon hatte? Zum Beispiel Marty, mit ihm wird sie sich sicher schon oft getroffen haben. Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund misstrauisch zu sein. Ja, es ist sogar sehr unangebracht und beleidigt sie.

"Und dann stand ich da. Mitten in der Klasse, mit meinen zerfetzen Klamotten, dreckig war ich wahrscheinlich auch und versuche mich für mein zu spät kommen, mit der Begründung, ich hätte ein Reh oder Hirsch angefahren, zu entschuldigen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich war total sauer und bin da vollkommen ausgerasstet"  
Okay, nicht lachen. Ganz ruhig bleiben. So etwas ist doch nichts Außergewöhnliches.  
"Und das Reh? Hat es die Kolision überlebt?", frage ich, wobei ich einen Lachanfall schwerlich unterdrücken muss.  
"Du findest das lustig, was"  
Oh ja, ich könnte losheulen vor lachen.  
"Nein, das klingt wirklich furchtbar. Ich meine du, das Reh, das Auto"  
"Ja okay, es ist lustig, aber damals war es das ganz und gar nicht.", unterbricht sie mich, wobei sie selber zu schmunzeln anfängt.  
"Also ich wüsste schon so einige Storys die verrückt sind, aber mit dieser kann ich wirklich nicht mithalten"  
"Na vielen Dank! Der Draufgänger in Person, kann bei solch einer Story nicht mithalten." Sie ist wie ein Kumpel. Na okay, vielleicht nicht direkt wie ein Kumpel, wenn man meine heiß- und kalt Phasen berücksichtigt, die ich bei jeder noch so zufälligen Berührung mit ihr empfinde. Es ist einfach unbeschreiblich schön mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Wir sind beide so offen und mir ist, als wenn ich ihr alles sagen könnte. Ja, ich könnte ihr alles sagen. Doch stimmt das auch? Könnte ich ihr sagen, dass mir dieses Treffen viel mehr bedeutet, als nur ein reiner Freundschaftsanstoß? Könnte ich ihr sagen, dass ich ihren Freund am Liebesten in die Wüste schicken würde, damit wir zusammen sein können und das mehr als nur so? Könnte ich ihr ernsthaft sagen, was ich für sie empfinde? Was ich, seid sie in mein Leben getreten ist, für eine Berg- und Talfahrt der Gefühle durchgemacht habe und jede einzelne Sekunde dieses Abends durchmache? Nein, nein, das könnte ich nicht. Niemals! Niemals, könnte ich das sagen. Sie ist glücklich! Das sieht ein Blinder. Ich bin es nicht. Ich bin nicht mehr als ein Freund. Ein Freund, der zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht mal ein Freund ist. Ja, das klingt verwirrend, aber genaus so ist es doch. Ich bin ein Fremder mit dem sie mal eine Pizza gegessen hat. Nichts weiter, nur der nette Student von der Zeitung.  
"So, da wären wir. Ist wirklich nett von dir, dass du mich bis zu meinem Zimmer gebracht hast"  
"Ist doch selbstverständlich. Ich kann doch nicht so eine hübsche Studentin abends allein über den Campus laufen lassen. Dafür gibt es zu viele Irre, die ihr Unwesen treiben"  
"Aha, also ganz besorgt"  
Du ahnst nicht wie. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dir würde jemand etwas antun, könnte ich zum Mörder werden. - Ich kann meinen eigenen Gedanken kaum glauben. Ich bin ja schon fast besessen von ihr.  
"Man tut, was Mann kann"  
"Guter Schlusssatz! Ich werde jetzt zufrieden ins Bett fallen und morgen früh erwartet mich die spannende Vorlesung von Professor Jenkins"  
"Höre ich da etwa ein Problem mit Lehrpersonal dieser, von dir so geliebten, Universität"  
"Ich habe nichts gegen ihn persönlich. Nur selbst mir ist dieser Mann ein Ticken zu langatmig"  
"Ich werde dich nicht verraten, versprochen"  
"Na da bin ich aber froh"  
"Okay, dann sollte ich jetzt gehen. Es war wirklich ein schöner Abend"  
"Ja, das war er. Verlangt nach einer Wiederholung"  
Genau das, genau das wollte ich von dir hören. Es hat ihr gefallen und zu meiner Verwunderung, hatte ich gar nicht diese idiotichen Allüren wie die letzen Male.  
"Gut, ich werde es mir notieren"  
"Wenn dein voller Terminplan das zulässt"  
"Ach, für dich finde ich sicher noch ein Plätzchen"  
"Okay, dann sehen wir uns"  
"Ja, machen wir. Schlaf gut, Rory"  
"Du auch"  
Und mit diesen abschließenden Worten, verschwindet sie hinter ihrer Tür. Keine emotionale Regung, kein Verlangen sich zu mir rüber zu beugen, einfach so verschwindet sie. Aber ich kann damit leben. Ja, das kann ich, denn dafür war dieser Abend einfach zu perfekt und ich weiß jetzt eins ganz genau: sie ist die Richtige. DIE Richtige!


	14. Rationen Optionen Schritte

**XIV. Rationen - Optionen - Schritte**

Sucht! - Kennen sie das, wenn man von etwas süchtig ist, wenn man ohne eine bestimmte Sache nicht mehr leben kann. Zumindest glaubt man das dann wohl. Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch niemanden kennen gelernt, der derartig Kaffeesüchtig ist. Aber je mehr ich über diese Kaffeesucht erfahre, desto mehr lerne ich sie zu schätzen. Denn ihre Sucht verhilft mir zu "Spontan"-Gesprächen am Kaffeestand. Ich denke, ich muss nicht erklären mit wem ich mich dort so außerordentlich spontan treffe. - Ja, ganz genau. Mit Rory Gilmore! Durch Zufall habe ich festgestellt, dass sie sich täglich an einem bestimmten Kaffeestand ihre Rationen holt, wobei ich zu Anfang nicht wusste, dass es tatsächlich mehrere Rationen sind. Ich bin erst von einer ausgegangen, aber nein, denn an langen Tagen kommt sie auf vier Rationen. Ja, was ist ein langer Tag? Gute Frage und sie verlangt nach einer Antwort. Doch zuerst sollte ich verrraten, wie ich an diese Informationen heran gekommen bin. Eigentlich ist das eine peinliche Geschichte, aber wahrscheinlich nicht peinlicher als das ohnehin schon berichtete. Natürlich ist es nicht mehr nötig zu erwähnen, warum ich oder besser gesagt, durch wen oder was ich in diesen Zustand des untergebenen, winselnden, mich selbst bebauchpinselnden, treu doofen Hündchen geworden bin. Wohl wahr, das ist ein jämmerlicher Zustan, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass ich mal ein cooler, angesagter Typ war. Ich würde fast sagen James Bond ähnlich, denn wenns um Frauen geht, stand ich ihm in nichts nach. Sieht man mich jetzt an, ist von diesem Urzustand nicht mehr viel erkennbar. Kommen wir zurück zum Punkt "langer Tag". Also woher weiß ich das? Ganz einfach! Ein unabhängiger, lebensbewusster Mensch hat ja bekanntlich nichts besseres zu tun, als sich den kompletten Tag auf eine Bank zu setzen, die einem den unauffälligen Blickwinkel auf den, von meinem Beschattungsopfer vorgezogenen, Kaffeestand ermöglicht. Das macht man dann natürlich nicht einmal, sondern fünf Mal die Woche. Wenn sie glauben, dass sei schäbig, kann ich ihnen da gar nicht so richtig widersprechen. Nun gut, weiter im Text. Meine Ergebnisse dieser Beschattung haben ergeben, dass ich nun im Besitz ihres Arbeitstages bin und somit weiß, wann sie sich auf den Weg zum Kaffeestand macht. Naja, vielleicht sollte ich noch erwähnen, das ich diese Aktion gleich zwei Wochen durchgezogen habe, um auch sicher zu gehen, dass nicht irgendein Suchtgang ihrerseits zufällig entstanden ist.  
So, der Blick auf meine Uhr verrät mir, dass es gleich schon soweit ist. Ich habe verschiedene Ablaufpläne ausgearbeitet um mich mit ihr "zufällig" zu treffen. Somit habe ich jetzt drei fertig. Mit diesen drei Verschiedenen hoffe ich meine Tarnung aufrecht halten zu können. Da sie wirklich gut sind und ich finde auch für alle möglichen Vorkomnisse einsetzbar sind, bin ich mal so nett und erläutere sie ausführlicher.

Voraussetzung: Man muss bis auf 30 Sekunden genau wissen, wann seine Zielperson den Kaffeestand erreicht.

**1. Option:** Zufallstreffen beim Kaffeekaufen (Zielperson kommt hinzu)

1. Schritt: In Tarnkleidung (in diesem Fall studentische Ausrüstung) zum erwarteten Zeitpunkt langsam und unauffällig zum Kaffeestand gehen.  
_Tipp:_ Wenn man Übung hat, kann man auch zügig zum Stand gehen. Fördert die Galubwürdigkeit.  
2. Schritt: Nach einem prüfenden Blick nach der Zielperson, sich Kaffee oder Wunschprodukt bestellen.  
Wichtig: Bestellung muss 10 Sekunden bevor die Zielperson eintrifft erfolgt sein. Mehr als 10 Sekunden verkürzt die Rendevousphase, weniger birgt die Gefahr der Enttarnung.  
3. Schritt: Kontaktaufnahme Entscheidung treffen ob sie die Zielperson ansprechen oder warten wollen ob sie sie anspricht.  
_Tipp:_ Die Entscheidung variieren lassen. Im Idealfall spricht sie sie an.  
4. Schritt: Überraschte Begrüßung mit unauffälligem Schwenk zu einem Gespräch.  
5. Schritt: Plausch ausklingen lassen. Eventuell nach nächstem Zielort fragen um die Möglichkeit eines gemeinsamen Weges zu erfahren und somit mehr Gesprächszeit zu erlangen.  
_Tipp:_ Auch hier nicht zu oft nach Zielort fragen, da Enttarnung eintreten könnte. Weniger ist mehr!  
6. Schritt: Freundliche Verabschiedung mit Entscheidungsfindung ob man nach einer Verabredung fragen sollte oder nicht. Dabei die Tagesform der Zielperson beachten.

**2. Option:** Zufallstreffen beim Kaffeekaufen (Zielperson kauft zuerst)

1. Schritt: Aus sicherem, unauffälligem Versteck zum Kaffeestand gehen, nachdem die Zielperson Kaffee bestellt hat. Tipp: Wenn man Übung hat, kann man hier auf das Versteck verzichten und direkt zum Zielort gehen.  
2. Schritt: Zielperson freundlich ansprechen, dabei Hauptaugenmerk auf den Verkäufer richten. - Tarnungsaufbau garantiert.  
3. Schritt: Gesprächsaufbau durch Zielperson erfolgen lassen. Wenn sie nicht will, leichter Aufbau oder Missionsabbruch.  
4. Schritt: Nach Kaffeekauf Gespräch beenden. Keine Eigeninitiative. Zielperson entscheiden lassen ob späteres Treffen stattfinden soll oder nicht.

**3. Option:** Zielperson im Vorbeigehen ansprechen oder sich ansprechen lassen

1. Schritt: Entscheidung treffen, ob man der Zielperson vor dem Kaffeekauf begegnen will oder hinterher.  
_Tipp:_ Kommt sie eilig zum Stand, vorher ansprechen, da sonst kein längeres Gespärch drin ist.  
2. Schritt: Sobald die Zielperson in Sichtweite ist und sich zum bzw. vom Stand bewegt, in normalem Tempo am Stand vorbei gehen, aber in einem Winkel, so dass sie sicher sein können, dass sie sie sieht. Falls sie sie pertu nicht sieht, ansprechen. Tipp: Hält man ein Buch in der Hand und tut so als würde man lesen, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Erstbegrüßung der Zeilperson höher. Falls sie sie jedoch nicht anspricht, aber man hat bemerkt, dass sie einen gesehen hat, weiß man das sie kein Interesse an einem Plausch hat.  
3. Schritt: Freundlicher Gesprächsaufbau. Keine Scheu vor höflichen Gesten. Als Gentleman kann man auch ruhig mal einen Kaffee ausgeben.  
4. Schritt: Gespräch ausklingen lassen oder Zielperson zu ihrem nächsten Zielort begleiten.

So, wer mir nun sagt, dass das keine guten Optionen sind, hat einfach keine Ahnung. Jetzt geht es auch schon los. Sehen sie zu und lernen dabei vom Meister persönlich.  
Viertel vor Acht, pünktlich wie jeden Tag, macht sie sich auf den Weg zum Stand. Sie sieht gelassen und ruhig aus. Dann lassen wir sie sich doch erst mal an die Schlange anstellen. Zwei Personen sind noch vor ihr. Abwarten, wir haben noch Zeit. Nicht zu früh in die Bresche springen. Noch eine Person vor ihr. Es kann los gehen. Countdown bis zum Treffen kann starten.

**10** - in Bewegung setzten  
**9** - Tempo dem Eifer des Kaffeeverkäufers anpassen  
**8** - die Person vor Rory erhält ihren Kaffee  
**7** - sie verabschiedet sich  
**6** - Tempo erhöhen  
**5** - Rory bestellt  
**4** - noch mal den Kopf frei machen  
**3** - abschätzen wie ihre Tagesform ist  
**2** - Rory holt das Geld aus der Tasche  
**1** - auf geht's

"Morgen Rory!", begrüße ich sie, als sie gerade ihren Kaffee gereicht bekommt.  
"Guten Morgen Logan!", entgegnet sie indem sie sich zu mir wendet.  
"Einen kleinen Kaffee, bitte.", bestelle ich, wobei ich Rory kaum einen Blick zuwerfe.  
"Musst du auch schon so früh heute"  
"Ja, lässt sich manchmal nicht ändern.", antworte ich, wobei ich noch ein "Mit etwas Milch, bitte.", für den Verkäufer ranhänge.  
"Da hast du wohl recht"  
"Zucker?", fragt der Verkäufer.  
"Nein, danke"  
Ich beobachte sie im Augenwinkel und man kann richtig sehen, wie sie überlegt, was sie als nächstes sagen könnte.  
"Hast du heute länger?", fragt sie dann schließlich.  
"Es geht"  
"Bitte, ihr Kaffee"  
"Danke." Er reicht ihn mir und als ich gerade Luft holen will um mich zu verabschieden, sagt sie: "Sollen wir uns vielleicht nachher in der Mensa zum Essen treffen"  
"Ja, warum nicht? Um halb zwei?", schlage ich ihr vor und würde dabei am liebsten die Faust zum Sieg hochreißen.  
"Okay, dann bis nachher"  
"Bis dann.", verabschiede ich mich, wobei ich mich auch schon langsam in Bewegung gesetzt habe. Mit einem unauffälligen Seitenblick gehe ich noch sicher, dass sie sich auch auf den Weg macht hat und nicht doch noch was ergänzen möchte.  
Besser hatte es doch gar nicht laufen können. Für alle die es nicht bemerkt haben, das war die 2. Option. Hach, was für ein genialer Morgen. Ich musste zwar früh aufstehen und gehe jetzt tatsächlich zu einer Vorlesung, die ich mir eigentlich eher selten antue, aber dafür habe ich nachher ein "Date" mit Rory Gilmore. Wem wäre das nicht die Sache wert?


	15. Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am Besten!

**XV. Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am Besten!**

Zum ersten Mal seit ich Rory kenne, habe ich absoluten Mist gebaut. Ja gut, die ein oder andere Panne und Peinlichkeit ist mir schon unterlaufen, aber nichts, absolut nichts, kommt dieser gleich.  
Ich fasse mal zusammen.  
Logan Huntzberger bekommt durch ein taktisch gut durchdachtes Manöver ein Essen von seinem Schwarm in der Mensa angeboten. Er nimmt es wahr und trifft sich mit ihr. Doch was passiert dann!  
Alles ist im Null Komma Nix aus der Bahn gelaufen. Es fing ungefähr so an.  
_"Und war dein Tag bis jetzt okay?", fragte Rory.  
"Ich kann mich nicht beschweren."  
"Mein Wochenende wird ziemlich stressig."  
"Wie kommt's?"  
"Dean!"  
"Dean? Dein Freund?"  
"Ja genau. Er kommt Freitag her und will mit mir den Abend verbringen. Seine genauen Worte waren, glaube ich, 'ich will mal sehen was Studenten abends so treiben."  
"Oh, das klingt doch nach viel Spaß."  
"Hm, ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube er stellt sich da zuviel vor."  
"Soll heißen?"  
"Na was mache ich denn schon groß? Ich gehe mal mit Marty was trinken oder sitze mit Paris rum. Das ist nicht gerade spannend."  
"Freitag Abend, sagst du?"  
"Ja.", antwortet sie mit verzweifeltem Unterton.  
"Warum kommt ihr nicht ins 'Rich Mans Shoe's?"  
"Du meinst um mit dir und deinen Freunden den Abend zu verbringen?"  
"Wow, das klingt ja wahnsinnig nett.", antwortete ich, denn ihre Skepsis war nicht zu überhören.  
"Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich will euch nur nicht zur Last fallen."  
"Was redest du denn da? ... Ich bin mit den Jungs sowieso immer da. Warum solltet ihr euch nicht anschließen können?"  
"Ja, also gut. Warum nicht?"_  
Bis dahin lief alles gut, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass ich mir einen ganzen Abend Rory Gilmore mit Freund ansehen möchte. In mir steckt wohl doch ein Masochist! Jedenfalls setzte ich mir dann buchstäblich die Pistole an den Kopf.  
_"Okay, das klingt schon besser. ... Du wirst zwar in der Minderheit sein, aber ..."  
"Wie, ich werde in der Minderheit sein?", unterbrach sie mich.  
"Naja, ich meine dein Geschlecht."  
"Achso."  
_Was auch immer mich dann bei dem folgenden Satz geritten hatte? Er musste etwas mit dem Tonfall zu tun haben, den Rory bei ihrem 'Achso' angesetzt hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie mein Ego angekratzt oder was weiß ich. Auf jeden Fall setzte ich dann richtig nach.  
_"Na gut, so allein wirst du auch nicht sein. Meine Freundin wird auch da sein."  
"Freundin? ... Alles was man so von dir hört, hat mir eigentlich den Eindruck vermittelt, dass du nur Begleitungen hast, aber keine Freundin."  
"Ähm, ja, sie ist es auch noch nicht, aber ich spiele mit dem Gedanken."  
_Den weitern Gesprächsverlauf muss man nicht wirklich wiedergeben. Es sei nur gesagt, dass man durchaus merkte, dass ich mit Rory schon eine vertraute, freundschaftliche Beziehung aufgebaut habe. Denn sonst hätte sie sich nicht in der Form über mich lustig gemacht, wie sie es dann praktizierte.  
Kann es eigentlich etwas Schlimmeres geben, als die Tatsache, dass man sich mit dem Mädchen trifft, in das man sich verliebt hat, jedoch diese ihren Freund im Schlepptau hat und man selbst eine Freundin ankündigt, wobei man:  
1. das eigentlich genau nicht will, weil man nahbar für seinen Schwarm sein möchte, und 2. noch nie eine Freunin hatte und damit jetzt auch nicht anfangen will.  
Was ist das nur für eine verdrehte Welt, in die man eintaucht, wenn man sich verliebt hat. Ich meine, es stellt für mich kein Problem dar, ein Date für Freitag zu finden, aber eigentlich will ich das doch gar nicht. Ich will mit Rory ausgehen, richtig, aber sicher nicht mit Rory und Freund. Ich will mich mit Rory amüsieren, richtig, aber nicht mit einer pseudo-Freundin, von mir, im Schlepptau.  
Wenn Doofheit wehtun würde, dann hätte ich seit ich Rory kennen gelernt habe, nur noch Schmerzen. Und das liegt nicht daran, dass sie doof ist, keineswegs, dass liegt an meinem bescheuerten Verhalten.

"Hey Logan! ... Okay, rein mit dir. Die Mädels holen wir auf dem Weg ab.", begrüßt mich Finn, als ich in die Limosine einsteige. "Hi, Jungs"  
"Was ist mit dieser Rory? Kommt sie ins Rich?", fragt Colin interessiert.  
"Ja, sie kommt direkt dorthin"  
"Allein"  
"Nein, sie bringt ihren Freund mit"  
"Hm, also kein Frischfleisch"  
Für diese Bemerkung würde ich ihn am liebsten Köpfen, aber vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, hätte ich wahrscheinlich das Gleich gesagt. Irgendwie ist dieser Tag jetzt schon gelaufen. Normalerweise bin ich nicht abergläubisch, aber es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn heute Freitag der 13. wäre. Dann hätte dieses ganze Theater wenigstens einen Sinn.  
Die Fahrt ging relativ schnell. Durch Colins Taktvermögen, hat er noch Steffanie und eine andere Freundin von ihr an Land gezogen. Claire hatte sich bereit erklärt mit mir auszugehen. Also alles in allem läuft es gut, doch ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie das wird, wenn ich auf Rory und diesen Typen treffe. Ich habe ja schon viel gemacht, aber ob ich mich so verstellen kann, dass man mir nichts anmerkt, kann ich einfach nicht sagen.  
"Komm schon Logan, oder willst du im Wagen warten, bis wir wieder nach Hause fahren?", holte mich Claire freundlich aus meinen Gedanken.  
"Ich komme"  
"Alles okay?", fragte Finn mich mit einem Anflug von Besorgnis. Es muss schon weit gekommen sein, wenn Finn mir anmerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt.  
"Ja, alles okay.", versuche ich mich überzeugend zu präsentieren.  
In Wirklichkeit geht mir der Hintern auf Grundeis. Aber soll ich ihm das sagen? Wohl kaum! Ich kann niemandem etwas davon sagen. Es ist schon verrückt. Genau das wollte ich doch immer. Ich wollte, dass Rory mit mir und den Jungs etwas zusammen macht und jetzt ist es soweit, aber es kommt trotzdem nur Mist dabei raus. Es kann nur Mist dabei raus kommen. Warum hat sie auch so einen Loser als Freund? Der Typ kann mir nicht ansatzweise das Wasser reichen. Ich erkenne einen Loser schon auf 800m Entfernung. Doch das Alles spielt keine Rolle. Ich bin hier der Verlierer. Ich bin der, der eine Freundin erfunden hat. Ich bin der, der sich nicht traut, Rory die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich bin der, der sogar Angst vor seinen Gefühlen hat. Was ist nur aus mir geworden? Ein Typ der sich alles traut, der jede Herausforderung annimmt. Der von einer Klippe springt, nur um den Kick zu spüren. Aber bei so einer Sache gebe ich klein bei. "Hey, da sind wir ja doch zum rechten Zeitpunkt losgefahren.", spricht uns jemand von hinten an. Es ist unschwer zu erkennen, wer das ist. Diese Stimme würde ich auch erkennen, wenn eine Bombe explodiert.  
Ruckartig drehe ich mich um "Ah, da seid ihr ja. Hallo ihr zwei!", begrüße ich sie freundlich, wobei ich aber trotzdem meine Coolness wahren will.  
Nach einem kurzen Vorstellungsprozess, machen wir uns geschlossen auf den Weg ins Pub. Rory und Dean laufen hinter uns her. Am Liebsten würde ich stehen bleiben, dem Kerl eine verpassen und mit Rory abhauen, aber das würde mir sicher nicht helfen. "Setzen wir uns.", schlage ich vor und stelle mich dabei neben einen Tisch der ausreichend Platz für uns alle bietet. Rory und Dean setzten sich mir und Claire direkt gegenüber. Jetzt kann ich mir das Elend auch noch den ganzen Abend ansehen. Finn und Colin sind schon wieder in ihrem Element und denken sich irgendeinen Mist aus, den sie mit irgendwelchen Leuten verzapen könnten.  
Rory und Dean sitzen schweigend da und auch Claire bekommt die Zähne nicht auseinander. Was mich allerdings nicht besonders wundert, denn ein helles Köpfchen ist sie nicht.  
"So, da wären wir.", bricht Rory die Stille mit einer lapidaren Floskel, die auch eindeutig darauf schließen lässt, dass ihr das Schweigen mehr als unangenehm ist.  
"Und Dean, du bist zum ersten Mal hier?", versuche ich ein freundliches Gespräch aufzubauen, auch wenn sich jede einzelne Zelle meines Köpers dageben wert.  
"Ja, ich war noch nie hier. Scheint ein netter Laden zu sein.", antwortet er genauso freundlich.  
"Man kann hier so manchen Abend rum kriegen. Hier ist eigentlich immer was los.", ergänze ich und versuche vermehrt meine Gleichgüktigkeit ihm gegenüber zu verstecken.  
"Rory hat erzählt, dass ihr euch aus der Redaktion kennt. Du bist also auch einer von diesen Studentenreportern, die alles aufsaugen und in Artikeln verarbeiten"  
"Also Logan mag ja alles sein, aber sicher kein 'aufsaugender Studentenreporter'.", mischt sich Rory mit einer gewissen spöttischen Tonlage ein. "Wir kennen uns aus der Redaktion. Das ist richtig.", versuche ich ihren Komentar zu übergehen. Aber mein Blick muss ihr wohl verständlich gemacht haben, dass der Spott nicht besonders angebracht war.  
"Logan ist nicht oft da, aber wenn er etwas schreibt, dann ist es auch von großer Qualität.", ergänzt sie und versucht mir damit wohl ein Friedensangebot zu stellen.  
Dean quittiert das nur mit einem Kopfnicken.  
Eine Kellnerein kommt zu uns an den Tisch und jeder kommt zu seiner Bestellung. Nur Dean würgt Rory ab und bestellt für sie beide. Jetzt kann man mir sagen was man will, aber Rory sieht nicht besonders glücklich mit ihm aus. Vor allem diese Aktion scheint ihr doch gegen den Strich zu gehen.  
"Wenn ihr Hunger habt, die Burger sind hier wirklich gut.", teilt Claire mit. Das war der erste Satz, den sie heute Abend bisher gebracht hat. Eine wahnsinnige Glanzleistung.  
Rory wollte gerade etwas erwiedern, da mischt sich Dean ein. "Danke, wir haben schon gegessen oder willst du wirklich noch was essen, Rory. Du hast dem Italiener vorhin fast die ganze Küche geleert"  
Wow, wie charmant! Das glaubt man doch nicht. Der Typ ist ja echt was Besonderes. Ich muss mich wirklich zurückhalten um nicht loszulachen. Aber Rorys Mimik nach zu urteiln, ist sie gar nicht zufrieden mit der Situation. Also wollen wir doch mal in die Bresche springen. Wenn ich eins nicht ertragen kann, dann ist es so ein Gesicht von Rory.  
"Und, Dean, was machst du so um auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Studierst du auch oder wo treibt es dich morgens hin?", frage ich ihn und versuche dabei keineswegs Überheblich zu klingen.  
"Ähm, nein, nein ich studiere nicht." Oh der Junge kommt ins Stottern. "Ich habe ein paar Jobs"  
"Ein Paar"  
"Ja, ich arbeite in dem Lebensmittelladen in der Stadt und ... und ich arbeite manchmal für ein Bauunternehmen"  
Ein Bauarbeiter! Sie hat einen Bauarbeiter als Freund. Ich habe nichts gegen Bauarbeiter. Aber so einer passt einfach nicht zu ihr. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihre Großeltern mit so einem zufrieden sind.  
"Dean baut auch am Hotel meiner Mutter.", ergänzt Rory und in iher Stimme ist kein Anflug von Stolz zu hören.  
"Hm, so so.", erwidere ich, wobei es sein könnte, dass das tatsächlich etwas überheblich klang.  
"Man tut was man kann.", wirft Dean in den Raum und versucht mit Rory Kontakt aufzunehmen, die aber gar nicht so aussieht, als ob sie darauf scharf wäre. Sie sucht hingegen das Gespärch mit Steff.  
"Rory kann ich dich mal kurz draußen sprechen?", fragt sie Dean, wobei er aber auch schon aufsteht und ihr somit die Antwort vorschreibt.  
Rory schaut mich etwas verwundert an, schwenkt dann über zu einem entschuldigenden Blick und folgt ihm wortlos.  
Wenn ich raten sollte, würde ich sagen, dass der Typ ihr gerade sagt, wie ätzend es hier doch ist und dass sie sich so schnell wie möglich verabschieden sollten. Vielleich hängt er auch noch an 'die passen gar nicht zu dir, Rory' oder auch 'die passen nicht zu uns, Rory'. Ja, genau so könnte es ablaufen. Die Frage ist nur, wie sie darauf reagiert. Habe ich mich wirklich so im Ton vergriffen, dass sie mit ihm geht oder habe ich ihre Blicke richtig gedeutet. Sie ist doch so selbstbewusst. Es kann ihr doch nicht gefallen, wie er mit ihr spricht. Wie ein kleines Hündchen, dass 'bei Fuß' gehen soll.  
Nach wenigen Minuten marschieren sie auch schon wieder rein. Entweder ist Rory eine gute Schauspielerin und kann daher so gut ein freundliches Gesicht aufsetzten oder ich habe mich geirrt und es ist tatsächlich alles in Ordnung.  
Rory setzt sich mir wieder gegenüber hin, nur Dean bleibt stehen.  
"Ich habe leider ganz vergessen, dass ich morgen Früh raus muss. Daher sollte ich jetzt gehen. Es war nett mit euch.", beginnt er seinen Vortrag. Dann nimmt er kurz mit Rory Blickkontakt auf, zumindest versucht er das, aber sie reagiert nicht. "Gut, dann sollte ich jetzt. Viel Spaß noch!" Er versucht wieder mit Rory Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch der Erfolg bleibt aus.  
"Bye!", verabschiedet er sich knapp und schon war es aus dem Pub verschwunden.  
"Ärger?", frage ich sie.  
"Nein, alles in Ordnung." Der Tonfall den sie benutzt, könnte auch genauso gut zu 'ja und wie passen'. Ich möchte behaupten, dass ich der Einizge bin, der erkennt das es ihr nicht gut geht und genau das sollte ich ihr irgendwie zeigen. Ich habe schon oft genug selbst die Erfahrung gemacht, dass man gerne mit jemandem sprechen würde, aber nicht kann, weil niemand weiß wie es einem geht. "Jetzt habe ich doch glatt vergessen, dass mein Vater noch bei mir anrufen wollte." Ich taste meine Taschen ab und tue so, als ob ich mein Handy suchen würde. "Verdammt, ich habe es vergessen. ... Rory bist du nicht mit dem Auto da? ... Bis ich unseren Wagen wieder herbestellt habe, dauert es ewig"  
"Klar, ich kann dich fahren"  
"Super! ... Jungs, benehmt euch, wir sind gleich wieder da.", melde ich uns salopp bei allen ab.  
Wir sind gerade am Wagen angekommen und setzen uns rein, da fängt Rory von selbst an zu erzählen.  
"Musst du wirklich dein Handy holen"  
Was soll ich jetzt sagen? Soll ich ihr sagen, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe oder soll ich bei der Handystory bleiben? Was nur?  
"Nein, ich habe es hier.", antworte ich aufrichtig und ziehe dabei mein Handy aus der Tasche.  
"Dann hast du gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt?", fragte sie gedrückt.  
"Ja, es kam mir so vor"  
"Er muss morgen nicht arbeiten.", stellt sie in den Raum.  
Mir fällt darauf nichts Besseres ein, als "Hm.  
"Ihm passte die Situation nicht. Er meinte, was ich mit Leuten wie euch wollte"  
Ich nicke nur mit dem Kopf. Wenn ich eins weiß, dann das, dass Rory jetzt nur jemanden zu zuhören braucht.  
"Ich denke wir sind zu verschieden. Wir leben uns immer mehr auseinander. Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll." Sie sieht mich kurz an und dann legt sie entsetzt die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. "Oh Gott, was mache ich hier. Ich erzähle dir von den Problemen mit meinem Freund. Das wird dir wahrscheinlich vollkommen egal sein. "  
"Rory, wir sitzen hier, weil mir das eben nicht egal ist.", unterbreche ich sie.  
Und genau der Satz verwundert sie noch mehr, als die ganze Situation zuvor.  
"Warum"  
"Was? Warum"  
"Warum ist es dir nicht egal"  
Okay ruhig bleiben. Jetzt nicht sofort ausrasten. Du kannst ihr nicht alles sagen, aber ein wenig.  
"Weil du mir nicht egal bist"  
Mit diesem Satz habe ich sie Matt gesetzt. Sie sieht mich entsetzt an.  
"Ich meine, wir kennen uns jetzt nicht allzu lange. Aber wir verstehen uns doch gut. Treffen uns manchmal auf dem Campus oder in der Redaktion. Es ist doch dann ganz logisch, dass ich nicht will, dass es dir schlecht geht"  
Warum sage ich ihr nicht einfach die Wahrheit? Diese Chance hier bekomme ich nie wieder. - Aber es wäre nicht richtig. Sie ist jetzt verletzlich. Es geht ihr nicht gut und ich sollte einfach nur für sie da sein. - Nichts weiter!  
"Ja, das klingt logisch"  
"Hm, ich bin ja auch ein logischer Typ.", ergänze ich verschmitzt.  
"Oh ja, hatte ich ganz vergessen"  
Wir quatschen noch über so manchen Kram und ab und an, erzählt sie noch was über Dean. Nach einer Weile stellen wir fest, dass wir langsam wieder zu den Anderen gehen sollten. Ich will gerade aus dem Wagen aussteigen, da sagt Rory: "Logan! ". Gleichzeitig ergreift sie meinem Arm und sieht mir aufrichtig in die Augen. "Danke." Etwas Schöneres hätte sie nicht sagen können. Ich versuche in meinem Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu viel Freude wiederspiegeln zu lassen. "Jederzeit.", antworte ich und nicke ihr zu.  
Wenn jetzt nicht gleich etwas passiert, kann ich nicht mehr an mich halten und muss etwas tun. Das ist so ein gefühlsbeladener Moment, den ich noch nie so erlebt habe.  
"Na, dann wollen wir mal zurück gehen.", werfe ich ihr mit einem bewusst aufgesetzten Ton entgegen.  
"Okay, dann los.", antwortet sie und wir gehen beide ins Pub.  
Es ist unglaublich, wie viel Beherschung ich diesen kompletten Abend gezeigt habe. Jegliche Art von Herausforderung hatte sich mir geboten, aber ich bin locker geblieben und am Ende sitze ich hier mit Rory Gilmore ohne Freund. Wie heißt es doch so schön, 'wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am Besten'.


	16. Wochenendsplanung mal anders

**XVI. Wochenendsplanung mal anders**

"Logan, alles okay mit dir?", fragt mich Colin verwundert.

"Ja klar, warum nicht?", setze ich ihm entgegen.

"Na weil du dir bei dem Grinsen, dass du die ganze Zeit im Gesicht hängen hast, locker eine Banane quer reinschieben könntest.", antwortet er mit seinem typisch direkten Charme, der jede Frau weich werden lässt, wenn sie vorher noch nie Kontakt mit dem männlichen Geschlecht gehabt hat und somit keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hat.

Ich antworte ihm darauf gar nicht und übergehe diese sinnlose Aussage, auch wenn es mir ein wenig peinlich ist.

"Wann fängt das LDB-Treffen morgen an?", frage ich ihn schließlich beiläufig und hoffe auf eine klare Antwort, ohne den amateurhaften Anflug von komödiantischem Verhalten.

"Um sieben soll alles fertig sein. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand vor neun Uhr da sein wird. Jedenfalls keiner von unseren Leuten."

Die Aroganz in seiner Stimme ist mal wieder nicht zu überhören. Selbst ein Passagier in einer Boing 747, 12000 Fuß über uns, hätte diese überhebliche Art hören können.

"Wann müssen wir dann fahren? ... Wir fahren doch sicher ein, zwei Stunden."

"Drei.", antwortet er knapp und dann hängt er noch, "Also um sechs.", hinten dran.

Sein Blick dabei könnte man so deuten, dass ich zu blöde bin um mir das selber auszurechnen und er mir nun die Erleuchtung gebracht hat.

Manchmal könnte ich ihn wirklich in die Ecke klatschen um ihm die Aroganz aus dem Körper zu prügeln. Jedoch ist er auch ein guter Freund und ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne meine zwei Idioten machen sollte. Außerdem ist er die meiste Zeit zahm und umgänglich.

"Damit lässt sich leben.", antworte ich schließlich.

Als wenn ich es geahnt hätte, macht Colin sich bereit um das Gespräche in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Wobei es gar nicht auffällt, dass er sich plötzlich die Zeitung grabscht um sich dahinter zu verstecken, damit ich nicht bemerke wie interessiert er an dem Thema ist.

"Wie machst du das eigentlich mit Rory? ... Triffst du dich vorher noch mit ihr?", versucht er mit dem trockensten, beiläufigsten Tonfall zu fragen, den er in seinem kleinen, neugierigen Köpfchen finden kann.

Naja, eigentlich kann ich es ihm nicht verdenken. Wenn es bisher um Mädchen ging, habe ich immer offen mit den Jungs darüber gesprochen und plötzlich stelle ich meine Sichtweise in Bezug auf Mädchen - nein, nicht auf Mädchen, sondern auf Rory - um und spiele den Verschwiegenen. Würde ich in seiner Haut stecken, wäre ich sicher auch auf klärende Worte aus.

"Ich weiß noch nicht.", sage ich kurz und knapp.

So gerne ich ihm auch ein Stückchen Fleisch vor die Füße werfen würde, um ihm die Neugier erst mal zu nehmen, muss ich mich doch noch zurückhalten. Denn wie soll ich ihn in etwas aufklären, von dem ich selber noch nicht weiß was das jetzt genau ist.

Ja, es ist richtig. Ich habe mich in den letzten zwei Wochen öfter mit Rory getroffen. Ach nein, das ist untertrieben. Wir haben uns täglich gesehen und wenn es auch nur ein einstündiger Abstecher in der Mensa war. Aber das waren nur Treffen, keine Dates. Alles vollkommen platonisch.

Platonisch! Hah, das ist auch so ein Wort, was man gerne benutzt um sich vor etwas zu schützen oder zu verstecken. Was ist schon platonisch? Ja gut, wir haben uns körperlich nicht angenähert, aber bei jedem einzelnen Wort, dass aus ihrem Mund kommt, klebe ich an ihren Lippen. Ich bekomme klitsch nasse Hände, wenn ich weiß, dass ich sie gleich sehen werde - Was übrigens nicht besonders angenehm ist. Denn was ist anziehender als ein glitschig, nasser Händedruck? - und Herzrasen, wenn ich ihr dann wirklich, Auge in Auge, gegenüberstehe.

Wie kann man da also noch von platonisch reden?

Colin wäre jedenfalls nicht Colin, wenn er sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden stellen würde.

"Du musst dich ja auch nicht mit ihr treffen oder habt ihr was miteinander?", fragt er schließlich, wobei er ein kurzes Gelächter anhängt, was wohl die Sache ins Lächerliche ziehen soll. Doch ich kenne meinen Freund gut genug um zu wissen, dass er die Frage tot ernst gemeint hat. Jetzt stellt sich mir nur die Frage wie ich damit umgehe. Spekuliere ich herum und zeige ihm meine Unsicherheit gegenüber Rory oder bleibe ich cool und verleugne.

Leugnen! Das ist für den Moment das Beste.

"Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?", antworte ich fragend, wobei ich eigentlich keine Antwort hören möchte und daher sofort, "Kommt Steff eigentlich auch mit?", ergänze.

Colin macht eine bewusste Pause und sieht mich für einen Moment an. Sein Blick spricht Bände. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diesen schon mal bei ihm gesehen habe. Er zeigt deutlich, dass er weiß, dass da etwas ist, sich jedoch kein Urteil machen will und verschiegen ist. Ja, irgendwie ist da auch noch Verständnis und Mitgefühl zu sehen. Vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch alles nur ein, aber eigentlich bin ich mir sicher.

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Steff sich die Party entgehen lässt oder überhaupt eine?", bricht er die Stille, steht auf, wobei er die Zeitung auf den Tisch fallen lässt und macht sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

"Da hast du wohl Recht."

"Ich muss jetzt los, Logan. Finn will sich ein neues Opfer suchen."

"Okay.", antworte ich, als ob es das natürlichste von der Welt wäre, wenn jemand sagt, dass sein Freund sich ein neues Opfer sucht. Aber das ist es auch, wenn man Freunde wie Colin und Finn hat. Da 'Opfer' in diesem Fall für 'Mädchen' steht, welches er an Land ziehen will. Also braucht man sich keine Gedanken machen, denn das wird eh nichts.

"Wir sind dann morgen um sechs hier. ... Finn fährt.", verabschiedet sich Colin und verschwindet sogleich aus dem Zimmer.

Irgendwie bin ich froh das er weg ist. Denn nicht mehr lange und ich wäre zum Kummerkasten mutiert und hätte mich bei ihm ausgeheult.

Wäre sicher gut angekommen!

Noch 10 Schritte. Vom Hauseingang bis zu ihrem Zimmer sind es genau 10 Schritte.

Was sage ich nur? 'Hi Rory, ich bin jetzt zwei Tage weg!' Das kann ich doch nicht bringen. Sie wird mich bestimmt fragen wo ich hinfahre. Ja gut, da fällt mir schon was ein. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde ich sie einfach einpacken und mitnehmen wollen. Ich könnte sie mir nachschicken lassen und 'Vorsicht zerbrechlich' auf das Packet schreiben.

Nein, Spaß bei Seite! Was mache ich jetzt?

"Oh, hey!", entgegnet mir Rory, als sie plötzlich die Tür öffnet und mich aus meinen Gedanken reißt.

"Hey!", bricht es aus mir heraus, wobei das ziemlich blöd klingt.

"Du hast Glück, dass du mich noch erwischt.", lockert sie die Situtation.

"Willst du in die Redaktion?", frage ich sie.

Am liebsten würde ich mir sofort auf die Zunge beißen. Was für ein blöde Frage? Als ob sie nichts anderes zu tun hätte, als immer zur Redaktion zu laufen.

"Nein, nach Stras Hollow. ... Ich bringe meine Sachen nach Hause und dann fahre ich mit meiner Mum zu meinen Großeltern.", klärt sie mich freundlich auf und hat mir anscheinend meine doofe Frage nicht übel genommen.

"Ach ja, du hast mir schon von den Freitagabendessen erzählt."

Was machst du nur? Jetzt sei mal ein Gentleman und nimm ihr die Tasche ab.

"Lass mich die nehmen. ... Ich bringe dich zum Auto."

"Danke.", entgegnet sie mir und überlässt mir ohne ein Widerwort die Tasche.

Jetzt wo ich sie habe, kann ich das auch gut verstehen. Die wiegt bestimmt eine Tonne. Ein Wunder das sie die überhaupt zur Tür bekommen hat.

"Tut mir Leid, dass ich so in Eile bin.", entschuldigt sie sich, als sie die Tür schließt.

"Ist schon gut. ... Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich über das Wochenende nicht da bin."

Irgendwie komme ich mir blöd vor, weil ich doch tatsächlich dachte, sie würde am Wochenende etwas mit mir machen wollen. Anstatt davon auszugehen, dass sie selber Pläne hat. Ich rege mich über Colins Aroganz auf, dabei sollte ich mir selber mal an die Nase packen.

"Ah okay! ... Bist du Montag wieder da? Dann könnten wir uns in der Mensa zum Mittagessen treffen."

Sie fragt noch nicht mal wo ich hinfahre. Das läuft ja ziemlich glatt, vielleicht sogar einen Ticken zu glatt für meinen Geschmack. Bin ich ihr so unwichtig, dass es sie überhaupt nicht interessiert wo ich mein Wochenende verbringe?

"Ja, Montag bin ich wieder da.", antworte ich knapp und versuche dabei meine Enttäuschung zu verdrängen.

"Wir könnten auch Abends was Essen gehen, wenn du möchtest?"

Schlägt sie mir jetzt ein Date vor? Meine Enttäuschung startet mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit ins Nirvana.

"Ja, warum nicht?", antworte ich ihr mit gewohnter Lässigkeit. Man will ja stehts seinen Schein wahren.

"Klasse! ... Alles weitere können wir Montag klären.", stellt sie klar, als wir ihr Auto erreichen.

"Ich rufe dich dann an."

"Klingt gut."

Sie öffnet mir den Kofferraum und ich verstaue ihre Tasche. Dann hastet sie zügig hinter das Steuer. Es ist nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass sie es eilig hat. Nur ein Schild mit der Aufschrift 'Weg da, ich muss los!', würde es noch untermauern.

"Also Montag?", fragt sie noch einmal durch das hertuntergelassene Seitenfenster.

"Montag.", bestätige ich ihr.

"Dann wünsche ich dir ein schönes Wochenende.", verschabschiedet sie sich.

"Ich dir auch."

Sie hat so gerade eben die letzte Silbe abgewartet, bevor sie auch schon aufs Gas getreten hat und abgedampft ist.

Ich komme mir ziemlich stehen gelassen vor. Noch nie hat mich ein Mädchen einfach so am Straßenrand stehen lassen. Aber ich habe ja schon so manche neue Erfahrung gemacht, seit ich Rory kenne. Zumindest haben wir eine Verabredung und das ist doch auch schon mal was.


	17. Der Tag der Veränderung

**XVII. Der Tag der Veränderung**

Telefone! - Wer zum Teufel hat diese Dinger erfunden? Warum sollte es einem angenehm sein, mit jemanden zu sprechen, den man gar nicht sieht? Man spricht mit einem bananenförmigen Plastikding. Seine Stimme wird in was weiß ich was umgesetzt und durch ein Kabel gejagt. Das kann doch nicht richtig sein!

Okay, ich philosophiere über Telefone. Es ist weit mir gekommen. Schon ein paar Mal, seit mir Rory über den Weg gelaufen ist, habe ich einen Punkt erreicht, den ich als unglaublich und unbegreiflich bezeichnet habe. Wie entsetzlich ist es, dass ich da immer wieder einen drauf setzen kann? Wieso schafft sie es, mich immer wieder in ein totales Chaos zu katapultieren?

Jetzt sitze ich hier schon zwei geschlagene Stunden. Nein, eigentlich sind es schon viel mehr. Denn diese Nacht habe ich nicht wirklich geschlafen, da ich immer nur an dieses Telefonat denken musste. Naja und jetzt sitze ich eben schon zwei Stunden vor dem bekloppten Telefon und überlege wie ich anfangen soll. Was ich sagen soll?

Ich habe mir da schon so manches Gespräch zurecht gelegt, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, welches das beste wäre.

Zum Ersten habe ich das 0815-Gespräch:

'_Hallo Rory! ... Wie war dein Wochenende? ... Bei dem Essen heute Abend ist es doch geblieben oder?'_

Ziemlich öde und es passt nicht zu mir.

Dann haben wir da noch das selbstbewusste Gespräch:

'_Hi Rory! ... Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass wir uns ja heute Abend treffen wollten. ... Wann soll ich dich abholen?'_

Tja, ich weiß nicht!

Und dann haben wir da noch das verschüchterte Gespräch:

'_Guten Morgen, Rory! ... Erinnerst du dich noch an mich? ... Wir hatten ja, kurz vor deiner Abfahrt, über ein Essen gesprochen und ich sollte dich daraufhin heute anrufen. ... Kannst du dir immer noch vorstellen mit mir auszugehen?__'_

Also wenn ich mal so mit ihr sprechen sollte, dann kann ich mich auch gleich erhängen.

Okay, dann wäre da noch des provokante Gespräch:

'_Hi Rory! ... Ich bin gerade nach Hause gekommen. Ist dann doch etwas länger geworden. Auf Einzelheiten müssen wir jetzt nicht eingehen. ... Wie siehts aus? Soll ich dich um acht abholen oder traust du dich doch nicht mit mir auszugehen? Ich könnte verstehen, wenn du kneifst.'_

Oh je, das kann man doch alles nicht verwenden. Was mache ich nur?

Egal, ich muss es jetzt tun, sonst sitzt sie gleich noch in ihrer ersten Vorlesung und geht nicht mehr an ihr Handy.

Nummer wählen, ein wenig warten und hoffen.

Man sollte meinen ich mache hier sonst was, dabei telefoniere ich nur. Was muss Liebe schön sein?

"Hallo?", hört man sie am anderen Ende.

Jetzt nur nicht die Nerven verlieren und irgendwas sinnvolles sagen.

"Hi, Rory!"

"Ah, hallo Logan! Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du schon so früh anrufst."

"Die Zeitung kam gerade, da war der Anruf kein Kunststück."

Was? 'Die Zeitung kam gerade?' Junge, bleib bei der Wahrheit, denn deine Erfindungen kauft dir doch niemand ab.

"Na dann. Wäre ja schlimm gewesen, wenn du nur wegen mir so früh aufgestanden wärst."

"Nein, da kann ich dich beruhigen."

"Gut. ... Ich muss auch gleich los. Wann kommst du heute Abend? So gegen acht?"

Das war ja einfach. Sie macht den ersten Schritt. Gefällt mir!

"Acht wäre gut."

"Okay, dann um acht."

"So machen wir es. Ich bin dann um acht bei dir."

"Alles klar. Bis dann, Logan."

"Bis dann, Rory!", verabschiede ich mich und schon hört man ein dumpfes Geräusch und die Verbindung ist beendet.

Das war nicht gerade das beste Telefonat meines Lebens, aber es hat den gewünschten Erfolg erbracht.

Unglaublich aber wahr. Es trennt mich nur noch ein Klopfen an die Tür mit einer sehr kurzen Zeitspanne, bis ich sie sehe und wir unser erstes Date haben.

Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll. Normalerweise ist das für mich nie ein Problem gewesen, aber wie schon so oft erwähnt, bei Rory Gilmore ist das alles anders. Der klare Verstand setzt aus und zurück bleibt nur der verschüchterte kleine Junge, der noch nicht mal mehr das ABC fehlerfrei aufsagen könnte.

"Stehst du da zum Spaß rum oder hast du heute noch vor anzuklopfen?", höre ich hinter mir eine unverwechselbare Stimme sagen und meine Drehung in ihre Richtung beweist es. Wieso treffe ich immer in den unmöglichsten Situationen auf Paris?

"Wenn du nicht weißt, wie man sich bemerkbar machen kann, lass mich wenigstens durch. Denn ich will hier nicht noch Stunden herum stehen müssen.", setzt sie noch einen drauf und drängt mich dann zur Seite.

Bin ich verrückt? Warum kontere ich denn nicht? Ich stelle micht tatsächlich, wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, an die Seite.

Paris öffnet zielstrebig die Tür und ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, ruft sie durch das Apartment: "Dein Date ist hier! Stand trottelig vor der Tür und traute sich wohl nicht zu klopfen. Wäre gut, wenn du schnell mit ihm gehen könntest. Ich muss noch lernen."

Als Rory daraufhin aus ihrem Zimmer kommt, würde ich am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. Peinlicher konnte der Auftakt ja gar nicht werden. Außerdem verrät ihr Blick mehr als alle Worte der Welt. Sie hält mich jetzt schon für einen Idioten.

"Hi!", sagt sie schließlich nur und sieht mich dabei mit einem ungläubigen Lächeln an.

"Hi!", antworte ich ebenso knapp.

"Super, damit habt ihr die rührselige Begrüßung schon mal hinter euch gebracht. Der nächste Schritt wäre dann wohl loszugehen.", mischt sich Paris ein.

Ich glaube, ich kann den Abend jetzt schon vergessen. Ich schaue die ganze Zeit auf meine Schuhe. Was mache ich da nur? Warum lasse ich mich von Paris schikanieren? Und mache nebenbei noch so einen schwächlichen Eindruck.

"Okay, ich wäre fertig.", sagt Rory knapp und scheint dabei auch etwas von Paris eingeschüchtert zu sein oder sie ist einfach von meinem Auftreten geschockt. Ich tippe da auf letzteres.

Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen und versuch wenigstens so zu tun, als seist du kein Teenie mehr, Logan.

"Mein Wagen steht vorne. Wir können sofort fahren, wenn du magst."

"Ich hole nur noch meine Tasche."

Einen kurzen Augenblick später steht sie auch schon neben mir und ist abmarsch bereit.

Der Weg von ihrem Zimmer zu meinem Auto kommt mir unwahrscheinlich lang vor. Ich fühle mich, als müsste ich aufs Schafott. Bis auf einsilbige Grunzer, von mir, fällt kein einziges Wort. Vielleicht war das keine so gute Idee mit einem Essen? Vielleicht sind solche intelligenten Mädchen wie Rory einfach eine Nummer zu groß für mich?

"Tut mir Leid was Paris da gerade wieder gesagt hat. Sie ist heute wohl wieder in Höchstform.", bricht sie kruz vor dem Auto die Stille.

"Das macht nichts. Mitlerweile bin ich nichts anderes mehr von ihr gewohnt.", antworte ich ihr dankbar, da sie die Stille gebrochen hat.

"Sie hat heute ihre Bastelstunde ausfallen lassen und das kann zu erhöhter Gereiztheit führen.", ergänzt sie mit einem leichten sarkastischen Unterton.

"Mir geht es auch immer mies, wenn ich nicht meine Schiffchen gebastelt habe.", entgegne ich ihr und kann mir dabei ein anschließendes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Es passt nun mal so gar nicht zu Paris, wenn sie an ihrem Tischchen sitzt und mit ihren Perlen rumklebt.

"Ja ja, jeder hat so sein Laster."

Von jetzt auf gleich ist die Stimmung aus ihrem Tief emporerklungen und man könnte beinah sagen, dass eine angenehme Atmosphäre entstanden ist.

Am Auto angekommen, öffne ich ihr mit einem etwas übertriebenen Verbeuger die Tür.

"My Lady.", deute ich ihr den Eintritt.

"Vielen Dank, James.", entgegnet sie schlagfertig.

Der Damm ist gebrochen und der Abend kann endlich anfangen Spaß zu machen.

"Ich schwöre es dir. Finn hat seine Hose ins Lagerfeuer geschmissen und dann setzte er sich, als wäre nichts passiert, in die Runde."

"Wie betrunken war er da?", fragt Rory leicht schockiert, aber auch äußert amüsiert, beim Essen sitzend.

"Naja, er konnte noch aufrecht sitzen, aber das war auch alles was er noch konnte."

"Unglaublich!"

Der Abend läuft auf hochtouren und er könnte gar nicht besser sein. Wir sitzen jetzt schon seit drei Stunden hier und haben noch keine 10 Sekunden geschwiegen. Das Tollste an der ganze Sache ist, dass es Rory anscheinend genauso viel Spaß macht wie mir. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass der Abend bald ein Ende haben muss, versetzt mir ein Unbehagen. In mir verschwindet einfach nicht das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas noch ungesagt ist. Irgendwas fehlt noch, nur ich komme einfach nicht darauf.

Langsam parke ich mein Auto vor ihrem Eingang. Die Fahrt war, wie auch schon das Essen, absolut unterhaltsam und es war nicht eine Sekunde lang unangenehm. Ich glaube, ich habe mich endlich in die Situation eingefunden.

Zügig steige ich aus um ihr die Tür zu öffnen. So wie schon zu Beginn dieses Abends, wiederhole ich den Hofknicks und deute ihr, sich bei mir einzuhaken.

Schulter an Schulter gehen wir nun zu ihrem Apartment. Jeder einzelne Schritt verpasst mir mehr und mehr ein flaues Gefühl in meine Magengrube. So fühlt es sich also an, wenn man verliebt ist.

"Ich hoffe du bist jetzt nicht verschreckt, weil ich..."

"Weil du nach dem vier Gänge Menue auch noch ein Stück Kuchen bestellt hast?", beende ich ihren Satz mit durchdringender Ironie.

"Ja.", antwortet sie knapp und versucht ihre aufsteigende Gesichtsröte durch ein leichtes Schmunzeln zu überspielen.

"Ich muss zugeben, dass ich noch kein Mädchen kennen gelernt habe, was so gut isst. Aber das macht nichts, denn du bist in vielem anders."

"Negativ anders oder positiv?", fragt sie plötzlich mit dem gewissen Ernst nach.

"Positiv! Auf jeden Fall, positiv.", antworte ich ihr aufrichtig, während wir ihre Tür erreichen und ich mich ihr gegenüber platziere.

"Na dann ist ja gut.", erwidert sie weiterhin mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Aber es war schon lustig, wie der Kellner geschaut hat, als du den Kuchen bestellt hast.", versuche ich die aufkommende Ernste zu stoppen.

"Ja, meine Mutter und ich lösen das in so manchem Kellner aus."

Ich kann ihr darauf nur ein Nicken erwidern und versuche dabei das freundliche Lächeln beizubehalten. Jedes einzelne Gefühl sagt mir, dass ich ihr näher kommen sollte um sie dann letztendlich zu küssen, aber mein Verstand zweifelt. Was mache ich nur? So nervös war ich noch nie am Ende eines Dates. Sollte ich sie küssen oder sollte ich ihr einfach nur die Hand geben und gehen? Was will sie?

Ihre Mimik sagt mir nichts in dieser Richtung. Dafür kenne ich sie zu wenig. Was soll ich nur tun? Ich kann kaum noch auf meinen Beinen stehen. So wackelig sind sie geworden.

"Dann sehen wir uns morgen?", bricht sie die gerade entstandene Stille, wobei ihr Tonfall sehr ruhig und auch etwas unsicher wirkt.

"Ja, das wäre schön.", antworte ich ihr und kann einfach nicht anders, als ihr behutsam näher kommen.

Ihre Augen fixieren meine und es kommt mir so vor, als ob unsere Blicke in einen gemeinsamen verschmelzen würden.

"Dann rufst du mich an?", fragt sie erneut und nähert sich mir dabei genauso behutsam.

"Ja.", kann ich gerade noch antworten. Mein Hals schnürt sich immer mehr zu. Es erscheint mir, als ob ein Klos darin stecken würde.

"Das ist gut.", bringt sie gerade noch heraus, bevor wir uns so nahe sind, das sich unsere Nasenspitzen berühren.

Ich kann ihren Atem auf meiner Haut spüren und ich habe noch nie so etwas schönes gefühlt. Sanft lege ich ihr meine Hand in den Nacken und streiche langsam über ihre Wange. Das Atmen fällt mir immer schwerer. Mitlerweile dürfte ich mich wie ein versoffener Automotor anhören, dem der Sprit ausgeht.

Rorys Atem wird auch immer schwere. Langsam beugt sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und will mir wohl damit andeuten, dass ich mir nicht noch länger Zeit lassen solle.

Ich kann mich selber nicht verstehen. Warum zögere ich so? Warum nutze ich nicht einfach die Gelegenheit? So, wie ich es schon duzende Male vor Rory getan habe.

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass sie mir nicht egal ist. Dass sie nicht einfach irgendein Mädchen ist. Nicht irgendein Spielzeug. Nicht irgendein Zeitvertreib. Dies ist was echtes. Was unberechenbares. Was einzigartiges.

So aufgeregt wie ein Kind bei seinem ersten Schultag oder wie ein Boxer kurz vor seinem ersten Kampf, lasse ich mich auf die Situation ein und versuche meinen Kopf auszuschalten. In mir entfacht das reinste Feuerwerk der Gefühle. Was ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl durchfährt mich? Die Frau in die ich mich rettungslos verliebt habe, ist mir nun so nahe, wie ich es mir bisher nur in Träumen vorstellen konnte. Keine einzige Regung von ihr deutet mir, dass sie sich in diesem Zustand der vollendeten Hingebung unwohl fühlt. Nein, denn sie hat es eingeleitet, provoziert oder einfach nur gewollt.

Langsam löst sie sich wieder von mir und sieht mir mit einem unbeschreiblichen Blick in die Augen. Keine Worte können ihn beschreiben. Keine Worte können ausdrücken, was dieser Moment in mir ausgelöst hat. So viele Wochen, Tage, Stunden, Sekunden habe ich darauf gewartet und gehofft, dass es dazu kommen würde und nicht die geringste Vorstellung konnte mich auf diesen Moment mit seinem emotionalen Hochpunkt vorbereiten.

"Also dann bis morgen.", verabschiedet sie sich und zeigt mir mit ihrer Mimik, dass alles in bester Ordnung ist.

"Ja, bis morgen.", antworte ich und dabei kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass mein Gesicht aussieht wie ein aufgedrehter Clown, der irgendeine Droge eingenommen hat.

"Gute Nacht.", ergänzt sie noch und dreht sich sogleich um und verschwindet hinter ihrer Tür.

Ich kann nur da stehen und mir die verschlossene Tür ansehen, an die sie sich vielleicht gerade von innen anlehnt, weil sie genauso überwältigt von der Situation ist, wie ich.

Man kann es glauben oder man kann es nicht glauben, aber ich _weiß _jetzt, dass die Liebe einen Menschen von Grund auf verändern kann.


	18. Epilog

**Epilog**

Ich sollte mich erneut vorstellen. Mein Name ist Logan Huntzberger und ich bin mitlerweile 62 Jahre alt.

Diese Geschichte habe ich nicht niedergeschrieben, weil ich langeweile habe, sondern weil ich zeigen wollte, was ich für ein glückliches Leben geführt habe und führe. Der Tag an dem Rory in mein Leben getreten ist, liegt nun schon mehr als 40 Jahre zurück.

Kein Tag ist seit dem vorbei gegangen ohne das ich ihr gedankt habe. Sie hat aus mir einen Menschen gemacht, dessen Spieglebild mich nicht abschreckt. Viel habe ich in meiner Jungend getan, worauf ich nicht stolz bin oder stolz war und vielleicht würde ich heute immer noch so leben, wenn sie nicht in mein Leben getreten wäre.

Sie hat aus einem wilden, chaotischen, von sich selbst überzeguten, reichen Jungen einen Menschen gemacht, der zu seinen Gefühlen steht und vor allem Gefühle zulässt und sie genießt. Eine viel zu lange Zeit, habe ich mich vor ernsthaften Gefühlen versteckt und sie nicht zugelassen. Ich habe gedacht, ich könnte ewig so weiter leben. Einfach so vor mich hin leben. In den Tag leben. Keine Verpflichtungen haben. Keine Verantwortung übernehmen. Keine emotionalen Bindungen zulassen.

Warum das so war? Warum ich so gelebt habe? Warum ich so leben wollte, habe ich immer gerne auf eine Person projiziert. Ich habe es mir immer sehr einfach gemacht, meinem Vater die ganze Schuld dafür aufzubürden. Aber das war falsch! Ganz egal wie er zu mir stand und ich zu ihm, darf man sein eigenes Leben nicht danach richten, wie enttäuscht man von jemandem ist. Es ist einfach zu sagen, er war es, er ist der Schuldige. Aber ist er das auch wirklich?

Ist er der jenige der Mädchen, bzw. Frauen, benutzt hat um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen? Ist er der jenige der sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hat um einfach einen Kick zu erleben?

Ist er der jenige der sein Leben nicht in die Hand nehmen wollte?

Nein!

Es sei mal vollkommen dahin gestellt, was er für ein Vater war. Tatsache ist, das jeder Mensch sein Leben selber bestimmt. Ich habe das erst durch Rory erfahren und gelernt. Der Mensch, der ich heute bin, ist nur durch sie entstanden. Durch ihren Einfluss. Durch ihre Frühsorge.

Als ich sie kennen lernte, war mir von Anfang an bewusst, dass sie nicht irgendein Mädchen ist. Das sie nicht irgendeine von den Mädchen ist, die man in ein schwarzers Adressenbuch schreibt und vielleicht mal ab und zu benutzt um Spaß zu haben.

Es war für mich der Anfang vom Anfang. Klingt komisch, ist aber so.

Erst durch sie hat das Leben begonnen, dass ich heute und von da an, gerne lebe und gelebt habe.

Mit 20 Jahren war ich davon überzeugt niemals eine Frau zu haben, geschweige denn Kinder. Ich war davon überzeugt, dass ich niemals treu sein könnte. Ich war davon überzeugt, dass ich niemals ein Leben führen könnte, in dem ich Morgens zur Arbeit gehe und Abends wieder nach Hause käme. Mein Leben sollte der Party gehören, dem Kick, dem Thrill, dem Spaß. Doch heute und auch schon wenige Jahre danach, war mir klar geworden, dass diese Lebenseinstellung alles andere als wünschenswert ist. Jeder sollte seine Jugend genießen, aber irgendwann sollte man auch erwachsen werden und Spaß auf eine andere Weise gestalten.

Wenn ich heute meine Familie am Tisch sitzen sehe, bin ich stolz darauf, was ich im Leben erreicht habe und stolz darauf, dass meine Kinder etwas erreicht haben und noch erreichen werden. Wenn man mir mit 20 Jahren gesagt hätte, dass ich später einmal zwei Kinder und drei Enkel haben würde, hätte ich gesagt, "Träum weiter!". Aber genauso ist es gekommen. Ich bin Vater, Großvater und Ehemann. Geglaubt hätte ich es nie, eingetroffen ist trotzdem.

Stars Hollow ist so, wie es für Rory schon immer ein Zuhause war, auch mein Zuhause geworden und das Zuhause meiner Kinder und Enkelkinder.

So unglaublich und abstoßend der Gedanke für den jungen Logan Huntzberger gewesen wäre, in Stras Hollow zu leben, so erfüllend und wundervoll ist es für den gereiften Logan Huntzberger.

Eine Familie zu haben und in ihr seinen Alltag erleben zu dürfen, ist ein Geschenk welches nicht jeder zu schätzen weiß. Ohne Rory hätte ich dieses Geschenk wahrscheinlich auch nie erkannt. Aber durch sie, konnte ich es bisher Tag täglich erleben.

Viel ist in unserem Leben passiert. Natürlich war nicht immer alles einfach. Jede Familie hat mal Höhen und auch Tiefen. Wichtig dabei ist nur, dass man sie auch als Familie durchlebt und meistert.

Es gibt so viele wundervolle Momente, in meinem Leben, die ich aufzählen könnte. Doch Erzählungen sind zwar schön, aber sie selber erleben, ist das Entscheidende.

Diese niedergeschriebenen Erinnerungen sollten erklären, was ich für ein blinder Junge war und wie diese Blindheit durch einen entscheidenden Faktor erloschen ist. Nämlich durch die Liebe zu einer Frau.

Colin hat mich mal gefragt, ab wann ich wusste, dass ich mit Rory den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte und ich habe geantwortet, "Seit dem Moment, als sie die Tür, nach unserem ersten Kuss, hinter sich geschlossen hatte und ich allein zurückblieb." Von da an wusste ich, dass ich nicht mehr alleine durchs Leben gehen will.

**Ende**


End file.
